Regions Collide
by MrMUnited95
Summary: All the heroes from past Pokemon games have come together to compete in the PWT. But with a familiar enemy lurking, will they able to work together to stop him? (Contains one of these shippings: Burningleaf, Heartsoul, Hoenn, Fortune, Chess and Visorshipping. Contains hints of the other shippings mentioned) Moved from K to T for Character Death.
1. Prologue 1 (Kanto & Johto)

**(Prologue, 1/3)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. All rights belong to their owners.**

**Author's Note: This story has a high chance that it is going to contain the following shippings: BurningLeaf, HeartSoul, Hoenn, Fortune, Chess and Visor. But, it isn't 100% guaranteed. Also, this is my first time posting here in , so it may take a while for me to get use to the guidelines.**

* * *

**3 p.m., Mt. Silver, Kanto**

On the peak of Mt. Silver, where strong wild Pokemon reside, stood one of the strongest Pokemon trainers of all time: A teenage boy sporting his red cap, red and white shirt with a black t-shirt underneath along with his blue jeans. It makes you wonder how he withstood the cold. Suddenly, he heard footsteps approaching. He turns around and sees his childhood friend wearing a green wooly jacket, red skirt, black pantyhose and purple boots along with her white hat on top of her long brunette hair. The boy seems surprised by her appearance.

"Miss me, Red?" the brunette said with a smile.

Red looks to his left and right, looking confused before he had to ask her.

"How do you get up here, Leaf?

"Dense as ever, Red. I won all 16 badges. What else?"

Red is taken aback. Then again, he holed himself up on the mountain for a long time.

"Wow, Leaf. I'm impressed,"

"You should be," Leaf sticks her tongue out playfully.

"So, what brings you here?" Red folds his arms.

'Two reasons. One: I just want to visit you.'

"Let me guess: Blue told you I'm here, didn't he?"

"Well, I beat him to get the badge. Need I say more?"

"You throw in the stipulation of getting info of my whereabouts. Of course. So, what's the second reason?"

"Oh. The second reason is because of what Blue told me. Something about a big double battle tournament being held in the Unova region. I already asked Blue, but it turns out that only Gym Leaders can only pair up with other leaders who are in the same region as them. Others can attend if they receive permission from any gym leader. To which I got. So, how about it?"

"Huh? How about what?"

"Arceus, Red. About being my partner for the tournament." Leaf throws up her arms and looks at Red, sternly.

"Oh. About that offer-," Red couldn't finish what he said due to Leaf interrupting him.

"Before you say anything, you've been doing nothing but training ever since you were up here the first time. Just what are you training for exactly, Red?" Leaf asked curiously while pointing a finger at him.

"I… I don't know, Leaf,"

"In that case, how about you put that 'training' to good use for the tournament?"

"Well…"

Suddenly, Red's Pikachu came out of its Pokeball. It then goes to hug Leaf.

"See, Red. Your Pikachu knows what is up. C'mon, please," Leaf starts to go on her knees and put both her hands into a ball. Red knows what is coming.

"Ok. I'll go. Just don't use that 'trick' to put me in a guilt trip" Red lowers his cap while showing the 'stop' sign with his other hand towards Leaf.

"YAY! Trust me. It will be fun,'"Leaf said now in a happier mood.

'Depends on your definition of fun is,' Red retorts with a smirk.

"Besides, Blue told me that there is no way that I could convince you. Can't wait to see his reaction when I got you as my partner. The tournament will be held next month. See you then," With that, Leaf skips away happily. But not before she gives a wink to Red. Though it is just a simple wink, it's enough to get Red flustered. His Pikachu would just make fun of him. Red looks at it.

"Shut up,'"Red with a blunt reply. Pikachu just laughed.

**Pokeathlon Dome, Johto**

"And the winner of the power course is… LYRA!" Once the announcer announces the winner, a girl with her brunette hair tied into pigtails jumped up and down and hugged her Meganium, Hitmonchan and her newly acquired Skuntank in jubilation. Later, she walked into the hall, feeling upbeat as ever. She's now waring her signature big marshmallow hat, red shirt and blue overalls. It was there she is greeted by an old friend.

"Congrats again, Lyra," the boy waved his hand at her. He is wearing a red hoodie jacket, a black and yellow cap worn backwards with a part of his hair sticking out from the hole, and black 3-quarter pants.

"Hey, Ethan. Thanks again for coming," Lyra expressed he gratitude.

"Just want to see if the strategy I laid out for you worked," Ethan explains.

"Yeah. You totally rock at coming up with plans," Lyra praised.

"Well, thanks. But, it is your day today. How about I treat you to lunch today?" Ethan suggested.

"ALL RIGHT! Thanks, Ethan," Lyra gleefully said.

"Anytime,

Ethan starts walking ahead of Lyra. Then…

"Oh, Ethan?"

Before Ethan could turn around, Lyra ran towards him and jumped on his back.

"WAH! LYRA!"

'GIDDY UP, RAPIDASH,' Lyra shouted, having the time of her life at Ethan's expense.

"_Oh, Lyra" _Ethan thought to himself while having to carry Lyra on his back. Luckily for him, she's not heavy. Even more lucky, Lyra got off Ethan's back after just a few minutes. While they are on the way, they see Bugsy just finishing the Bug Pokemon-Catching Competition.

"Hey, there's Bugsy. BUGSY! OVER HERE" Lyra tries to get Bugsy's attention, which she did.

Bugsy looks at the source of the voice and sees Lyra and Ethan waving at him

"Oh, hey," Bugsy replied. He walks towards them.

"What's up, guys? What is going on?" Bugsy asked with his hands on his hips.

"We're going to have lunch to celebrate Lyra's victory in the Power course at the Pokeathlon Dome," Ethan answered.

"Really? Congrats, Lyra," Bugsy offer his congratulations.

"Thanks. So, what's going on with you?" Lyra scratched the back of her head.

"As you can see, I just finished up the competition. I'm going to Goldenrod to meet up with Whitney to get things for our trip to Unova,"

"You're going to Unova? Are you on holiday?" Ethan is curious now.

"Not exactly. There is going to be a special doubles tournament for gym leaders from every region known held there for a week. That means the gyms will be closed for seven days. But, I've been looking forward to this. Time to show that Johto is the best region of all," Bugsy pumped up his fist in adrenaline.

"So, what's so special about it?" Lyra bluntly asked unaware of how slightly idiotic the question is. Ethan wanted to point out the obvious, but he let it slide anyway.

"Well, other trainers can compete to represent their region too, as long as they have been endorsed by the gym leaders," Bugsy explained what is so special about the tournament. Knowing Lyra, Ethan knows what is coming.

"I WANT TO GO!"

"_I knew it,'_"Ethan smiled while he closed his eyes at the fact that he knows Lyra like the inside of a book.

"Do you have a partner though? I'm sure Whitney would love to have you in the tournament,"

"Well…" both of Lyra's pointing fingers met trying to think of someone who can be her partner.

"I'll be her partner," Ethan stepped forward to volunteer.

'Ethan? You want to be my partner?' Lyra is surprised by Ethan's offer.

"Yeah. I don't mind. With your battling skills and my well-thought tactics, I'm sure we can take this tournament by storm,"

"ALL RIGHT! I found my partner," Lyra turns to Bugsy with sparkles in her eyes and a bright smile now that she is in a happier mood.

"Great. I'm sure Lance will approve of this since you have beaten him before. Still, it's a shame you didn't accept the Champion's position. Guess I'll see you at Unova. Bye, guys," Bugsy waves goodbye as he heads to the south gate to Goldenrod.

"So… Want to discuss our battle plan for the tournament during lunch?"

"YEAH! Let's go, Ethan," Lyra runs ahead of Ethan as both of them head to Goldenrod for Lyra's victory lunch.

To Be Continued

* * *

**So, there you have it. What do you think about the first prologue chapter? Please leave a review.**


	2. Prologue 2 (Hoenn & Sinnoh)

**Regions Collide (Prologue, Part 2)**

**Second prologue chapter. I also fixed a few things before I published this thanks to a review of this story that I received. Enjoy.**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. All rights belong to their owners.

Hoenn/Sinnoh

Lilycove City, Hoenn, 5:30 p.m.

At the shores of Lilycove, there is a teenage boy wearing a white cloth cap, an orange and black shirt, black long pants, green and black wristbands with orange fingerless gloves, a green sash bag and a strange combination of green, orange and black color pair of shoes. He's lying down on a rock breathing in the sea air as it calms his anger issues. Those 'issues' is the reason why he is suspended indefinitely by the Hoenn League Committee as champion after an ugly altercation with one of the challengers whose comments towards Brendan's Pokemon lead to provoking him. As a result, it got him a lot of bad press and was given the suspended notice, despite the support from some of the gym leaders. His pre-predecessor, Wallace, takes over his old role, though he shown faith in Brendan in managing his temper. The problem is, Wallace doesn't know when. Back to the present, Brendan's Swampert, who is lying on the ground on its chest, suddenly rose up as he felt someone's presence. Brendan noticed his Pokemon's sudden alert.

"What is it, Swampert?" Brendan gets down from the rock and looks down at his Swampert.

His Swampert let his guard down when it sees person that Brendan knows all to well. Brendan looks up and sees…

"Hey, Brendan," the figure greeted Brendan with solemn. She wears a green bandana that covers the top of her brunette hair in which it extends to both sides, a sleeveless orange zipper vest, black and green wristbands like Brendan's, black and white gloves, black biker shorts and a pair of orange and white shoes.

"Long time, May," Brendan gets back on his rock and continues to look at the sea.

"Why are you here? Want to laugh at the fallen hero? That's what everyone in Lilycove did. So, go ahead. Laugh all you want," Brendan said without looking at May, still a little angry over at what happened.

"You know me better than everyone else, Brendan. I'm not here for that," May cautiously approached Brendan due to his anger issues.

"THEN, WHAT?! SHOW OFF HOW SUCCESSFUL YOU ARE WITH NO CONTROVERSIES IN YOUR LITTLE CAREFREE WORLD?!" Brendan looked at May who is now terrified. Upon seeing her face, Brendan quickly regretted what he did.

"Sorry about that. It's just that… things have been very crazy lately," Brendan suppressed his anger.

"So, I heard. Can I sit next to you?" May got over that little scary moment in a flash.

"Go ahead," Brendan willfully agrees. May got on the rock and sits next to Brendan. No words were spoken between the two for a while until May decides to break the silence.

"I know you didn't really mean to do that, Brendan. I was shocked when I heard what had happened," May offers her support for Brendan.

"I'm sorry, May. It's just… I don't how to shut that guy's mouth. Even though I defeated him easily, he still thinks I got lucky and continues to badmouth my Pokemon. Is this what you had to go through when you were champion?" Brendan looks at May, awaiting her response.

"Not exactly. Honestly, I have a trouble-free ride being the champion before I resigned," May's life as champion differs from Brendan.

"You pretty much have the good life while I'm stuck living in hell,"

"Don't say that, Brendan. I know something good is bound to happen sometime," May assures Brendan. However, he disagrees.

"I doubt it considering what has happened,"

May sighed. She hasn't seen Brendan like this since… well, never. Though she dislikes his cocky side, she secretly misses it. Right now, she has no clue how to get his spirits back up. Until her PokeNav rang.

"Huh? Oh, it's my dad. Excuse me for one moment, Brendan," May gets off the rock to answer the phone call. Brendan doesn't say a word due to him being mesmerized by the horizon in front of him. The solitude is broken by a screaming May.

"AWESOME! I'm sure that will help Brendan a lot. See you tomorrow," May hangs up as she runs back to Brendan in a perkier mood.

"Brendan, I got good news,"

"What is it?"

"My dad said there's going to be a special doubles tournament involving every gym leader from every known region," May relay the news.

"So? What is so special about it?" Brendan asked with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. May ignores it.

"Other trainers can compete to represent their region if they are endorsed by a gym-leader duo," May wanted to continue, but Brendan knows what she is going to say.

"So, you think I should use the tournament as a stepping stone to restore my reputation?"

"You got it," May said with a smile.

"Yeah. It may be a good idea. But, who wants to partner with me? 'The Most Violent Trainer Of All Time' I don't think anyone wants to partner with me," Brendan being pessimistic about the idea. However, the solution to the dilemma is right beside him.

"I'll be your partner,"

"WHAT?! Are you sure?"

"Of course. I may be a coordinator now, Brendan. But that doesn't mean that I had forgotten everything I had when I was a trainer," May states her case. Brendan doesn't see it.

"Yeah. But how long has it been? Two years?" Before Brendan could continue doubting May's abilities, she slammed her fist on the rock. This caught Brendan by surprise. Just like Brendan, May can be nasty when angry.

"Listen here. I know deep inside you want to restore your reputation. Don't bother hiding your needs inside, Birch. This is the chance you need. Don't push me away when I offer you my cooperation, Brendan. Like you said, no one wants to partner with you. Now, stop being stubborn and accept my OFFER!" May sternly explained to Brendan about her feelings right now. Brendan looked away from May before giving his response.

"But, why you?"

"Because you need someone to control your temper. The only people that knows how is our families and myself,"

Brendan thought about it before he flashed a smirk.

"You know something, May. You're right. This is the big chance I need. I will shut those critics up if it's the last thing I do,'"Brendan suddenly had his confidence back.

"That's the Brendan I know,"

"Yeah. But, we can't train right now. The sun is setting,"

May looks confused before she looked at the horizon to understand what Brendan was talking about. The rays radiating from the sun illuminating bright orange lights towards May's and Brendan's faces.

"You're right. We should probably get inside,"

"You can share a room with me. I have an extra bed in my room at the PC," Brendan offers May to live in the same room with him, in which she did.

"Thanks, Brendan,"

But before they leave the area…

"May?"

"Yes, Brendan?"

"Thanks,"

"You're welcome,"

Sandgem Town, Sinnoh, 11 a.m.

In front of a house in Twinleaf Town, a boy wearing a red beret with a blue Pokeball symbol, black shirt with a grey letter V and white sleeves, blue jeans and red shoes is nervously looking at the paper. He has been looking for a partner for the double battle tournament that Roark told him about when he was in Oreburgh City. However, all the people he could think of is either unavailable or just not interested. The only choice he has right now is the only friend he had that comes from Twinleaf.

"Here goes nothing," He gained enough courage to ring the doorbell. Moments later, someone opened the door. A woman who looked into her mid-30's with her blue hair shaped like a dome with red hair clips helping to maintain its shape.

"Oh, Lucas. What a pleasant surprise. Are you here to see Dawn?"

"Yes, Johanna. Is she here?" Lucas hopes she is here because she is the only option left.

"Of course. She's upstairs in her room. Do you want me to call her down?"

'Uh, no. I want to surprise her. Besides, there is something I need to talk to her privately,' Lucas explained his reasons.

"Go right ahead. I'll make something for you,"

Lucas enters the house and goes up the stairs. There, he notices the Dawn's room door ajar. He decides to come in without knocking. Once inside he sees someone leaning on the windowsill. She has a long blue hair tied up with yellow hair clips, with a black pink dress over her white spaghetti-strap top, and black socks. Lucas decides to become devious by sneaking up on her. However, he tripped over one of Dawn's boots lying around the floor. He let out a yelp which has alerted Dawn. She turned around and sees Lucas lying down on the floor face first. Dawn flashed a smirk as she walks towards him.

"Nice try, Lucas,"

'Unnnggghh,'

Dawn couldn't help but giggle at Lucas' misfortune. She helps him up.

'So, what are doing here?'

"Well, I've come to ask you something. Though I doubt you'll agree considering everyone else turned me down," Lucas sighed recalling the frustrated efforts of asking people to be his partner.

"So, what is it?"

Lucas tells Dawn about the doubles tournament held in the Unova region. He has Roark's approval as long as he has a partner. But, he doesn't have one. Dawn knows what Lucas is going to ask her.

"So, you want me to be your partner for the tournament?"

"Yeah. Will you?"

Dawn feels reluctant because she is more than a coordinator than a battler. Lucas saw the hesitant look. He decides to leave before he gets further disappointed.

"So, it's a no, then? I thought as much. Sorry for wasting your time," Lucas puts on his beret and goes to the door while looking down depressed. But, he is stopped by a hand gripping his wrist. He looks at the hand to see it belongs to Dawn.

"You should've come to me first, Lucas. Of course I will be your partner,"

'Wait, so it's a yes?' Lucas looks at Dawn with surprise

"Yeah. I know both of us can surprise everyone and show that Sinnoh is the best region there is. So come on, Lucas. We can do it," Dawn passes her motivation to Lucas, who now has a relieved smile.

"Yeah. Yes we can. And Dawn?"

"Yes?"

Lucas suddenly hugs Dawn, being unaware of his actions. This caused Dawn to blush.

"Thank you, Dawn,"

"Anytime, Lucas. There is no need to worry," Lucas heard that a line that he is familiar all to well.

"But, that is when I'm usually worry the most,'

'Who are you? My mom?" Dawn playfully punches Lucas on his shoulder. Lucas laughed.

"Oh, Lucas?" Dawn said.

"Yeah?"

"Can you stop hugging me now?"

Lucas doesn't know what Dawn is talking about until he realizes the position they are both in. He quickly let go and his face is now a shade of red in embarrassment and falls down on his bottom.

"Sorry about that, Dawn. I don't know what got into me,"

Dawn giggles as she enjoys seeing Lucas blushing.

"It's fine. You know, you look cute when you're like this," Dawn bends over to make sure both their face levels are the same. Lucas just groans.

"Thanks…"

To Be Continued

* * *

**Just in case anyone hasn't noticed, I've added some elements from the Pokemon anime. I hope you like it. Please review and stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	3. Prologue 3 (Unova)

**3rd prologue chapter now. Hope that you all like it.**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. All rights belong to their owners.

**Music Theater, Nimbasa City, Unova, 6 p.m.**

"CUT!" A middle aged man with a British accent shouting an order to a boy who has messy brunette hair, a light-blue hoodie jacket tied around his waist, wearing a black t-shirt, black trousers and red and black shoes. The boy seems frustrated while his Whimsicott looks at him concerned for its trainer.

"Hilbert, this is the seventh time that you didn't get it right. What is going on with you?"

"Sorry, director. My mind is not in the right place," Hilbert explained his reasons. But, the director is unsymphatetic.

'You better bloody get your mind in the right place. We only got six days to go before the opening day. I hope that you get it right for tomorrow's rehearsal before I hand your role to your understudy' the director not being too happy calls it a day. Hilbert leaves the stage in a huff. He unties his jacket and throws it on the floor in anger. Behind him, a girl with pink hair wearing a blue long-sleeved sweater with a white blouse over it picks up Hilbert's jacket and followed him.

Back with Hilbert, he slams the door shut in his dressing room. His mind muddled up on a certain topic. So muddled, that he couldn't even focus on the thing he is most passionate about which is musicals. He snapped back into reality when someone knocked on his door. With a sigh, he goes to it and opens it.

"What do you want, Yancy?"

"I came to give your jacket back," Yancy hands Hilbert his jacket, in which he snatched it.

"Thanks. Now can you please go?" Hilbert is about to close the door before Yancy stops him for doing so.

"You still got Hilda in your mind, didn't you?" Hilbert is annoyed at Yancy's persistence.

"Yeah. So? What is it to you?" Hilbert has slight anger in his tone.

"She will come back, Hilbert. If N came back, then she would as well," Hilbert didn't respond to Yancy. He looks down.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Hilbert. Bye," Yancy walks down the hallway as Hilbert closes the door. He sits down on a chair, looking himself at the mirror. He thought to himself for quite a while before putting on his jacket and recalling his Whimsicott as he leaves the theater. He only walked a few centimeters before someone jumped down from a lamppost in front of Hilbert with their back turned. They then look at him and points something at Hilbert's neck. Hilbert thought he is going to die. Thus, why he is closing his eyes. Until the mystery person spoke.

"Surprise,"

Hilbert opens his eyes and looks down only to see a bouquet of flowers presented to him. He looks at the person holding the flowers. She has her long brunette hair tied into a ponytail and for some reason, she is wearing all black.

'Hilda?'

"The very same," Hilda replied with a wink.

Hilbert is stunned. He didn't budge an inch because his friend who he hasn't seen in years stood before him. Hilda looks puzzled as she waves her hand in front of Hilbert's face.

"Hello? Earth to Hilbert?" Suddenly, Hilbert embraced the surprised Hilda.

"Where have you been? Do you know how much I missed you?"

"Wow. I didn't realize someone missed me this much," Hilda broke the hug to look at Hilbert's face to explain her whereabouts.

"To be honest, Hilbert, I've been here since N came back to Unova,"

"Wait… So you were in the region all this time?"

"Yeah. You should know by now. Remember the conversation we had while I was here in Nimbasa for the first time?" Hilbert recalls the chat. He remembers one highlight about Hilda's claims that she is a rookie ninja.

"Whoa. You mean what you said about being a ninja is not a joke?"

"Yeah. Everything I said is true," As if Hilbert couldn't get anymore surprised, he did. He looks at Hilda from top to bottom.

"That might explain the get-up you're wearing. Still, this is just too much to take, Hilda. Wow, you look great in that." Hilbert's mind is trying to comprehend the revelation. Hilda just giggles before she turned serious.

"Hilbert, there is a good reason why I'm back here. I overheard a conversation from N,"

"Why? What was he talking about?"

"He said that Ghetsis is plotting to take over Unova again. That is all I know. But, I'm pretty sure something on a big scale is going to take place," Hilbert looks horrified.

"Not again... But, do you have any leads?" Hilda got a good hunch.

"My guess is the special double tournament that they are targeting,"

"This is serious, Hilda. We got to alert someone,"

"There's one problem, Hilbert. I have no concrete leads. I only have one option left,"

"Which is?"

"I want you to compete the tournament with me," Hilbert has gotten even more amazed.

"What, why?"

"You're the only one I can trust,"

Despite the reason, Hilbert still points out some flaws.

"But, you haven't been seen for years now. How are you going to get one of the gym leaders to endorse?" Hilda has a counter-attack to Hilbert's question.

"That's because you are going to ask Elesa to do it,"

"WHAT?!' But, Hilda-" All of a sudden, Hilda grabs Hilbert's face with her hands.

"Listen, Hilbert. Please. The fate of Unova depends on this. I know you have a big musical production going on. But, the tournament is only next month. So, don't worry about time constraints. If Elesa asks who your partner is, just say you have one. Besides, I want to make my grand return in front of millions of people," Hilbert decides that it is futile to argue with Hilda further.

"All right. I'll do it. Besides, I want to spend time with you again," Hilbert reluctantly agrees.

"Thank you, Hilbert. We can train at Lostlorn Forest after your rehearsal. In the meantime, I'll see you tomorrow," Hilda throws a smoke bomb, blinding Hilbert in the process. Once the smoke subsides, Hilda is nowhere to be seen. Hilbert is now alone leaving to his thoughts. It isn't long before he went back into the theater to write something in his dressing room. After writing it, he places it under the director's office door. The letter can be summed up in one sentence:

'You can give the understudy my role,'

**Castelia City, Unova, Same Time**

A boy wearing a visor to hold his big hair up is riding on an elevator. He wears a blue business suit and a black tie and black slacks.

"Stupid gym leader meetings," the boy is referring to his position as Aspertia's co-gym leader along with his teacher, Cheren. Though he defeated the Pokemon League, he wants to be closer to his home. Because of Cheren's commitments as a school teacher, he needs to appoint a co-gym leader as a result, which is perfect for the boy.

The elevator opens. Nate steps out only to see the office is nearly empty. He walks around to see a rather curious machine. He leans to his right to find the 'on' button. The next thing he knows, the machine begins to suck his tie in along with him. As a result, he winds up being in a tug-o-war with the machine. Because of the ruckus, someone came out from their office and quickly turned the machine off. Nate felt the momentum of being tugged as he falls back with his legs sticking out. The figure looked down to see the boy.

"Now you know the meaning of the phrase 'Curiosity kills the Purrloin', Nate," the figure has both hands on her hips. She has her brunette hair tied into buns on each side of her head. She is wearing a black jacket, a white shirt and a long pink skirt and a visor similar to Nate's.

"Hi, Rosa," Nate still feeling the effects of the momentum. Rosa rolls her eyes as she pulls up Nate on his feet.

"So, what brings you here? You got a crime to report? Or, you done something idiotic again?" Rosa couldn't help but take a shot at Nate.

"That hurts, Rosa," Nate pouted

"But that is what everyone loves about you, Nate," Rosa giggled while saying that.

"So, what brings you here?" Rosa wants to know why Nate shows up in her office.

"It involves the special double battle tournament that is going to take place here," Rosa silences Nate for a while.

"Can I take a guess?"

"Uh… sure?" Nate is confused. He shouldn't be because well, Rosa likes to guess. That's her job of being a detective.

"Because you have been instilled as a co-gym leader, there are 9 leaders right now. As you are the most junior, you have to compete in the qualifying rounds with the partner of your choosing. You wanted to ask Hugh, but he is on holiday right now in Sinnoh with his family. So, you came to ask me to be your partner. Am I right?" Nate's eyes widen. How can she know all that just by looking at him?

"Did you get all that just by looking at me?"

"Yeah. All I need is the topic that we are going to talk about and 'Voíla'," Nate knows Rosa is a great detective. But, this has gone beyond his expectations.

"Are you Ok with this? I don't want to interfere your detective work," Nate now looking nervous.

"I'm Ok. I'll be your partner. I'll let someone else to take over for the time being," Rosa replied with a smile.

"Thanks, Rosa. This means a lot to me,"

"You're welcome. We need to train sooner or later. We can start tomorrow,"

"Why? Oh. OH! Right. Gotcha," Nate realizing why they have to start tomorrow because it is getting late. Rosa just facepalms.

"You want me to walk you home, Rosa?" Nate offers.

"I don't mind. Thanks, Nate,"

"You're welcome, Rosa,"

Little do they know, they will team up with 10 other people to save Unova and possibly the world from a full-blown crisis.

**Undisclosed Location, 9:30 p.m., 3 weeks later**

"Zinzolin, have you prepared everything?" a mysterious man said.

"Yes. Everything is prepared, but it remains to be seen whether he will agree to it," Zinzolin replied.

"We'll worry about that later. For now, follow the plan accordingly," the mysterious man replied back.

"Yes… Lord Ghetsis," With that, Zinzolin exits the room.

"I will have my revenge on not only you four but the whole Unova region," Ghetsis slams his fist on his table.

To Be Continued

* * *

**In case you are wondering, yes, I made Hilda a ninja, Hilbert a musical star, Nate an idiotic part-time gym leader and Rosa a detective. I'm aiming for different personalities for each hero/heroine, so something like a PokeSpecial-ish approach here. What do you think? Please rate and review.**

**P.S: I also fixed a few things on the first prologue chapter as well.**


	4. The Pre-Tournament Festival

**Sorry for the long delay. Needed to re-edit some of the chapters that I've done. Anyway, here's the long overdue first chapter.**

* * *

**The Pre-Tournament Festival**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. All rights belong to their owners.**

A month whizzed by without anyone realizing it. The day of the World Doubles Tournament has arrived. People have been buzzing about the tournament during that month. Outside of the Pokemon World Tournament arena, there is a huge turnout. Stalls have been set-up to attract more people. They even got the regular performers from Performance Square on Route 5 to entertain them. For a certain Kanto duo, they seem to enjoy themselves. Well, only one of them.

**Red/Leaf**

"Come on, Red. Enjoy yourself. At least pretend to have fun," Leaf looks to her left where the tall trainer is standing while both are walking.

"Leaf, I'm trying to. But, with people looking at me while whispering to other people, it's hard to enjoy yourself," Red perhaps underestimated his reputation. Everyone is in awe that Red is here in Unova to compete. Heck, some of them thought are dreaming.

"Red, all you have to do is just ignore them. Besides, you do realize that everyone have not seen you battle in years?" Leaf advises Red on dealing with the public.

'Yeah. To be honest, I haven't felt this nervous for a long time,'

"You? Nervous? Well, well, well…" Leaf said with a cheeky smile.

"Don't rub it in…" Suddenly, Red saw a certain duo. He wants to avoid them as long as possible.

"Hey, why don't we go that way?" Red grabs Leaf before she could say anything and goes to the opposite direction of where the duo is heading.

Though everyone is in awe of Red, for a certain Hoenn pair, everyone is keeping their distance.

**Brendan/May**

Brendan and May are just casually walking to see what they can do to pass their time. Though May is indeed having fun, the same can't be said for Brendan. Of course, the reason is obvious. Wherever Brendan looked, everyone would back away slowly, hoping they don't incur the so-called wrath of Brendan. Brendan just sighed.

''I knew it is bad idea to come here," Brendan thought to himself about the people around him talking bad behind his back even though he knew. May, however, is completely oblivious about the atmosphere.

"Ooh, Brendan. Let's go to that stall," May grabs Brendan's wrist while she's pointing to a particular spot.

"All right. Let's go. WHOA!" May runs to the stall while still gripping Brendan's wrist. After a few moments, May is playing some sort of shooting game while Brendan is watching. However, right behind him, there are people talking about why May is sticking to him.

"That poor girl. She doesn't know what she got herself into,"

"I know, right?"

It's one thing to talk bad about him. But it's another thing to talk bad about May. Brendan tries to suppress his anger into his fist. Luckily it did go away when May came up to him in disappointment.

"I know that game is rigged," May looked up to Brendan and noticed (finally) something is wrong.

"Brendan, what's going on?"

"Huh? It's nothing, May. So, where to next?" Brendan walks ahead with May catching up, though she knew something is up. But, she decided to drop it anyway. Brendan is not the one to tell his feelings regarding the circumstances right now to someone even May. However, with this kind of situation, he is considering telling her when they get back to their hotel room. There is no such problem for the duo from Johto, however.

**Ethan/Lyra**

"WHEE! Let's go again, Ethan,"

"Lyra, that's the fifth time at least that you've got on that Rapidash. Let's do something else," Ethan trying to prevent Lyra on going another ride on the Rapidash.

"Awww… Ok. Let's go," Both of them left the area, trying to find something else to do. After walking for a while, Lyra noticed someone who she find familiar. She saw this particular person running away from them before she could wave them hello. Lyra went ahead without a word, when Ethan realized where she is heading.

"Lyra, wait up," Ethan ran after her. After a few minutes, he finally caught up to her. Lyra is looking at all directions with confusion. Ethan had to ask her.

"Lyra, why did you run just now?"

"Well, I thought I saw someone familiar. Now I'm beginning to think It's just my imagination," Lyra scratches the back of her head while laughing. Ethan just let out a sarcastic laugh.

"Am I suppose to laugh with you?"

There are definitely some laughs between two. The Sinnoh duet however, has a pretty awkward silence for some reason.

**Dawn/Lucas**

Lucas alongside Dawn is walking through the crowd to see what else they can do before the opening match. Dawn is taking in the scene quite well. Lucas on the other hand is feeling nervous. Dawn looks at him and immediately detects the nervousness.

"Feeling nervous, huh?" Lucas snapped out of his trance.

'Huh? Oh. You can tell?' Lucas said with despondent.

"Lucas… Feeling nervous is not going to help. It's going to bring our downfall right off the bat if it keeps up like this,"

"I know, Dawn. I know. But, how do I get rid of the shakiness?" Dawn puts her hand on her chin while thinking of something. She grins when she realizes that Lucas loves surprises. However, she doesn't know what to give him. She's going to wing it anyway and hope that she does come up with something.

"If we win our opening match, I'll give you something in return," Dawn said with a sly smile. Upon hearing this, Lucas realizes that Dawn is taking advantage his fondness for surprises. Regardless, he is going to play along anyway.

"What is it?"

"It's a surprise," Lucas looks up with his eyes close.

"Come on, please," Lucas begs Dawn to tell him while he is on his knees.

'Only if we win our match,'

"In that case… Let's do this," Lucas gets up with newfound determination.

"That's the spirit, Lucas," Though on the outside, Dawn shares the same determination, deep inside, she is slightly panicking that she needs to come up with a reward. In fact, someone else can symphatize what Dawn is feeling right now.

**Hilbert/Hilda**

On the docks south of the arena, Hilbert is reminiscing past events that leads up to the tournament. Him quitting his role and joining the tournament has caused a massive shock all over Nimbasa and the cities near it. It was tough getting past his curious fans and reporters about asking who his partner is. Somehow, no info or hint is leaked. Hilbert is agitated about Hilda's whereabouts and her cryptic information about Ghetsis. But he keeps telling himself that everything will be all right. So far, everything is indeed all right. Hilbert is snap out of his thoughts when his X-Transceiver buzzed. He picks up and sees Hilda on the screen.

"Dear Arceus, Hilda. Where are you?"

'Worried about me? I'm just preparing for my grand entrance,'

"Stop giving me mysterious hints, Hilda," Hilda is surprised at Hilbert's off character. Normally, he would motivate himself and his Pokemon but she never seen him this worried. She decides to confront him about it.

"Hilbert, this isn't like you. Where's that motivating preacher that always tell me that everything is going to be fine as long as there is a way?" Hilbert remains speechless before he came up with an explanation.

"I'm just worried that everything does not go well,"

"It will be. Trust me. I have to get ready. Oh, when someone on the field asks you where is your partner, tell them to look up. Got it?" Hilbert nods while smiling. He must've been a nervous wreck.

"I'll see you later. Bye," Hilda hangs up. With nothing else to do, Hilbert leaves the area for the arena to prepare for the match. But, there seems to be chaos for the other Unova duo.

**Nate/Rosa**

"For goodness sake, Nate. Can you get anymore embarrassed?"

"I just wanted to see how Cotton Candy is made," Apparently, while waiting to get cotton candy, Nate sneaked into the booth to see how cotton candy is made. After getting a bit too close with the machine, his hair is now one big mess of the pink stuff. Rosa has to wonder that is this the hero that saved Unova from the deep freeze.

"You do realize that the gym leaders will grill you for this?" Rosa sighed.

"You mean they are going to put me on a barbecue grill?" Nate looks terrified.

"_Are you serious?_" Rosa is confounded by Nate's lack of vocabulary.

"C'mon. Let's get ready for the opening fixtures,"

"YEAH! LET'S GO!" Nate runs ahead inside while still donning the pink 'crown'.

"NATE! WAIT UP!" Rosa follows Nate inside.

**Undisclosed Location, Few days ago…**

Ghetsis is sitting on his chair, closing his eyes while waiting for the news he hoped to hear. Suddenly, someone walks in.

"Sir, we have him,'' the underling salutes.

"Very good. Send him in,'' the underling comply and tells his teammates to bring someone in. Ghetsis gets up from his chair to greet this person.

''Ah. It's so nice to meet you… Commander Charon,''

To Be Continued

* * *

**By the way, the sentences that are said by the characters which are in Italic are actually what they are thinking in their minds. So, what do you think so far? The next chapter is the start of the tournament. Please Rate &amp; Review.**


	5. The Tournament Begins

**Chapter two is also done editing. LET THE TOURNAMENT BEGIN!**

* * *

**The Tournament Begins**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. All rights belong to their owners.**

Every participant of the World Doubles Tournament is now in the arena awaiting the rules. They are inside the waiting room assigned to them. As for the gym leaders, they won't be in action until Thursday. Now we go over to field announcer, Hinkel 'The Think" Forward.

"Ladies and gentlemen. Please welcome the organizing chairperson of the first ever World Doubles Tournament… Mr. Scott Enishida,''*

A chubby man with short curly brown hair wearing a blue shirt with floral and the frontier symbols, white pants, white shoes and a red PokeNav around his neck is greeted into the arena with great applause. As he is walking down the aisle, he waves his hand towards the spectators. He also shook hands with those who obtained front-view seats. He steps on to the field.

"Hey, everybody. How is everyone doing?''

The audience responds with excitement in their screaming voices.

''That's good. That's good. Anyway, thank you all for coming to what could be one of the best events that ever happened. And I'm not afraid to say that. Now for those who are not familiar at what I do: I'm the owner of the Hoenn Battle Frontier,'' Scott paused for a moment.

''Now if you're wondering why the Frontier Brains isn't competing, they want to see how successful this competition is. If it's a big hit, then you can expect them to compete in next year's tournament. And who knows: Maybe the Elite Four and the Champion from all regions could be competing as well in the future,'' The audience let out a big cheer. They really want to see the brains, the gym leaders, the elites and the champions go at it.

''For now, only the gym leaders and the trainers they endorsed will be competing. So, consider this a test run of sorts. I will explain the rules: Since there are 8 gym leaders per region, there will be four pairs. So multiply that by five regions, you'll get 20 pairs. However, I intend to have 32 pairs. So, I let the gym leaders to endorse a team of two Pokemon trainers per gym leader pair. But, since Unova is the first host of this competition-'' Scott is interrupted by voracious screams.

''Since Unova is the host, the gym leaders can endorse two teams per gym leader pair,'' Once again the crowd cheers loudly.

''That means four pairs per region will fight in a knockout format in the qualifying rounds. As for Unova, there will be two mini-tournaments to determine the two representatives. That adds up to five winners. The five winners will go on to advance to the main tournament while the four runners-up teams will fight for the two remaining places in a play-off tournament. That means the runners-up from both Unova tournaments will take each other on to reduce the number to four. After the play-offs, the draw to determine the seven groups of four will take place. Further explanation on the qualifying criteria will take place during the draw. So, let's not waste anytime and start the tournament,''

The crowd cheers. The Kanto region will start their first batch of matches. Meanwhile, at backstage…

**Red/Leaf**

'Ready, Red?''

''Ready when you are,''

Leaf nods. They both step out to the field. They are met with voracious cheers. Though mostly towards Red for obvious reasons. Red and Leaf wave at the crowd with modesty. They walk to the field. On the other side, stood their opponents Daniel and Frederick, endorsed by Janine and Sabrina. Trainers have three Pokemon each. Making a total of four. Referee Rob Charleston giving the signal for everyone to release their Pokemon. Red sends out Pikachu while Leaf sends out her Electrode. Their opponents send out Kangaskhan and Mime Jr.

_20 minutes later_

Red/Leaf stood victorious over their opponents. The end came when Daniel's Persian tried a Fake Out once it entered the field on Red's Pikachu. But, Leaf's Gengar have the superior speed and stepped in front of Pikachu and used Focus Blast. As a result, they have qualified for the region finals. Awaiting them is a team endorsed by Lt. Surge and Blaine. Up next is the Johto region.

**Ethan/Lyra**

Before the match, both Ethan and Lyra are stunned that youngster Joey is endorsed by Falkner and Jasmine. However, they certainly didn't expect a Granbull and a Scyther in his team. But, he still has his Raticate. His partner on the other hand has a Pidgeot, Quagsire and Magneton. Ethan and Lyra have concluded that either Jasmine is responsible for endorsing Joey and convinced Falkner or the fact that Joey has improved very much. Nevertheless, they are certainly quite strong.

The match could've gone either way. But, Ethan and Lyra pulled through after Ethan sacrificed his Feraligatr so that Lyra's Hitmonchan can get close and pull off Close Combat on Magneton. After a quick cheer, they run out as fast as they can to avoid a long chat with Joey about his Raticate. They will face the team that is endorsed by Clair and Morty. Hoenn is next and you can be damn sure that boos will be echoing around the arena.

**Brendan/May**

Unsurprisingly, the audience jeered towards Brendan and May. Of course, Brendan knew he is going to get booed. They just ignore it and proceed to the field. Right off the bat, one of their opponents tried to provoke Brendan. Luckily, May is there to stop him. You wouldn't even imagine Brendan's face when they beat their opponents to a pulp, only losing May's Beautifly in the process.

Their jubilation is short-lived when they found out that they have to face Wally and Vito who are endorsed by Brawly and Roxanne, much to their surprise. They are especially curious to see how they both met and teamed up. Sinnoh is next and Lucas and Dawn are up in arms.

**Lucas/Dawn**

Lucas is amazed at the sight before him. He looks around to see thousands of people watching the tournament. Dawn elbowed him on the ribs to snap out of his euphoria. They send out Bronzong and Pachirisu respectively while their opponents have Gallade and Rapidash. During the match, Lucas' nervousness nearly reared its ugly head. Luckily for him, Dawn is there to help him out as they pull off an unconvincing win. They need to step up their game in the finals when they face Riley and Cheryl (Endorsed by Gardenia and Volkner), both whom are acquainted with Lucas and Dawn. Now it's the host region's turn.

**Hilbert/Hilda**

The crowd is on their feet when Hilbert stepped out. But, the cheers turned to confusion when they see that Hilbert is alone. Referee Patrick Nicholls asked him where his partner is.

''Look up,''

Everyone looked up and sees a dark figure leaping from above. The crowd is anxious about this person's safety. Then, the figure threw a smoke bomb and disappeared behind the smoke cloud. When it cleared, she gets up from a kneeling position with her hand on the floor. Once everyone got a good look, they figuratively lost their minds when they see it is Hilda, wearing her white and pink cap, a white tank top, a black vest, blue short shorts and black boots. She took in the scene with happiness. She then looked at Hilbert and vice versa. They then look at their opponents. Though they didn't speak, everyone could tell what their facial expressions are saying: "Bring it on".

_40 minutes later_

It was a tough match. But what better way to cap off Hilda's return with a win and qualifying for their group's final as they face Drfitveil's own heartbreaker Charles and his partner Linda (Endorsed by Clay and Drayden) next. Now it's group two's turn.

**Nate/Rosa**

The visor-wearing duo enters the arena. They are met by loud cheers, although the noise level is less compared to Hilbert and Hilda's entrance. Nate took in the scene quite too long. Because of that, Rosa has to drag him to the stage. Nate regained his focus and took out his Samurott while Rosa calls her Darmanitan out.

_45 minutes later_

Whatever the opponents are thinking, they surely underestimated Nate. There are a lot of reasons why Nate defeated the Pokemon League and that is his Pokemon team members. With two Pokemon each left for Nate and Rosa, they qualified for their group's final, taking on Marlon and Roxie's representatives.

Afterwards, a three-hour lunch break is announced. The surviving teams adjourn to a special hall where they will eat.

**In the same undisclosed location, on the same day, a few days ago…**

''I must say, Ghetsis. You have quite convinced me. But, I need some things before I can make it,''

''Sure, sure. Follow me to see where you will be working, Charon,'' The old men stood up and exits the room. Five minutes later, they arrived at some sort of a laboratory. Charon is impressed by the look of the lab.

''Like I said, all I need is a few more things and it should be done by Wednesday,''

''Even better news. The lab assistants will be completely at your disposal,'' Ghetsis left the lab to let Charon start his work.

''Soon, Hilbert and Hilda, as well as Nate and Rosa, revenge will be mine,''

To Be Continued

* * *

**I hope everyone understands the rules of this tournament. And I also hope that this chapter makes sense. Anyway, regarding about Youngster Joey, yes, I added some decent Pokemon to his line-up, but his partner is still his Raticate. As for Scott's second name, that is his Japanese name, so I made it his second name. Anyway, stay tuned. Please rate and review.**


	6. Lunch Time

**This chapter contains humour (My attempt at least). **

* * *

**Lunch Time**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. All rights belong to their owners.**

It's now lunchtime. The remaining surviving trainers have adjourned to the hall where they will eat while their Pokemon eats in a separate hall run by Nurse Joy. After Red got his food, he sets it down on a table and goes off again to get his drink. But on his way to the drinks dispenser…

''RED!''

''_Oh, no… I recognize that voice from anywhere_,'' Red turns around only to see the source of that voice in front of him.

''Hi, Red,''

"Hi, Lyra…" Red should've expected this from the start.

''It's been a while, hasn't it? How long has it been?'' Lyra smiled.

''Quite a while, like you said,'' Red corrected her.

''Right… So, why are you here? I certainly didn't expect you to appear here in all places,'' Lyra looks at Red rather curiously.

Red doesn't lie often. But, he needs to do it. But before he could lie…

''Red, who is this?''

Red and Lyra look to the left where the voice came from. They see Leaf holding a glass of water. Lyra jumped the gun and asked Leaf before Red could do anything.

''Are you Red's partner?''

''Yes. And you are?''

''My name is Lyra. Nice to meet you…'' Lyra trailed off because she doesn't know Leaf's name.

"I'm Leaf. So, how did you know Red? Did you challenge him?''

"Oh, no. Here it comes…" Red closed his eyes as he dreads what Lyra is going to say.

"Yeah. And I defeated him too," Lyra smiled while Leaf's eyes are wide open. She looks at Red who still has his eyes closed. Leaf suddenly smirked.

"Lyra, how about you sit with us and tell us how exactly did you defeat Red?" Though it may sound like a cordial invitation, Leaf likes to tease Red if something embarrassing happens. Even his pride.

"Sure,"

"Come on, Red,'" Red still doesn't say anything. Leaf grabs Red by his wrist while Lyra follows them.

Meanwhile, at the buffet line, Nate nearly has his plate full. He looks at one tray and it has one chicken drumstick left. He went to grab the last one only to see another hand right next to his. He looks up and sees May who is looking at him as well. They then glare at each other.

"Whoa. Sorry about this. But, I was here first," Nate tells May with confidence.

"No way. I was here first, Mr. Bush," That so-called nickname certainly riled up Nate.

'What did you call me?' Anger is building within Nate.

"Mr. Bush because of your big hair there," May points out at Nate's hair which is held up by his visor.

"No one gets away for making fun of my big hair," Nate and May goes nose-to-nose with anger in their eyes. Unbeknownst to them, someone else is about to take the last drumstick.

"Wow. Last one left, huh"' Lucas takes the drumstick. Nate and May's mini-rivalry ended when they saw Lucas putting the drumstick on his plate. He is at the wrong place at the wrong time. He sensed an evil aura. He turns around and sees Nate and May diving towards him. After Lucas lets out a scream, they wind up fighting in a huge ball of dust clouds. Dawn and Rosa stopped what they are doing and go to the dust cloud. Further away, Brendan is certainly amused at the scene before him rather than separate May from the fight. Then, someone taps on his shoulder.

"Aren't you going to stop the fight?" Brendan looks over his shoulder and sees Ethan beside him.

"I don't think so. Whenever I see my partner in a fight, it always entertain me," Brendan with a smirk while looking at Ethan.

"Some partner you are. Anyway, my name is Ethan. I heard all about you, Brendan," Ethan puts out his hand for Brendan to shake it. But, he blatantly refused.

'Great. So, are you going to laugh at me now? Go ahead. I won't stop you,' Brendan kept glaring at Ethan.

"I'm just trying to be friendly. No need to be so uptight," Ethan put his hand down with a stern look.

"Well, take your 'friendliness' somewhere else," Brendan walked out of the hall, trying to let off steam. Ethan wonders what is up with him. Suddenly, someone shouted Brendan's name behind Ethan. He sees May looking scruffy after that altercation over the last drumstick.

"Is he your partner?"

"Yeah. Sorry about that. He's feeling a bit touchy lately," May apologizes for Brendan's impoliteness.

"It's Ok. My name is Ethan," Ethan extends his for a handshake. May gladly accepts.

"I'm May,"

While the two are getting along, Dawn is tending to Lucas' wounds. If there was any. Then, Cheryl steps up.

"I'll get my Blissey to heal you. Speaking of which, here it is," Blissey's Pokeball has just arrived and given to Cheryl by one of the workers in the PWT.

'Thanks, Cheryl,' Lucas is being grateful. Then, Nate calls out.

"Hey, how come he gets to be healed?" Rosa has an answer to that while rubbing Nate's hair. If the chance arrives, she would do exactly that. It's one of her guilty pleasures ever since the aftermath of the battle with Black Kyurem.

"Because you started it," Nate grumbles at Rosa's response.

"In that case, I will have my Blissey to heal you too," Nate's eyes lit up and bows in front of Cheryl, ignoring any pain he had.

"_Injured, huh? Actually, is it even that bad? I really doubt it_," Rosa sweat-dropped. Lucas and Dawn nodded in agreement. Rosa looks at the Sinnoh duo.

"We got off to a bad start. I'm Rosa,"

"I'm Dawn,"

'Huh… Oh. Uh.. I'm.. Uh.. I'm Lucas,' Rosa is confused on why Lucas stutters. That's when she flashed a cheeky grin while having her finger on her chin.

"So, Lucas. Trouble talking to girls, huh?" This made Lucas even more nervous. Dawn smiled while sweat-dropped.

"Please stop playing with Lucas' emotions," Dawn chuckled nervously. That's when Nate tells them an important detail about Rosa.

"Don't bother hiding stuff. She's one hell of a detective," Dawn eyes are wide open when she heard the revelation while looking at Rosa, who still has that devious grin on her face.

Meanwhile, Hilbert walks around the hall, looking for Hilda. Instead, he bumps into Brendan.

"Whoa. Sorry about that, man," Hilbert apologizes. Brendan gets up to his feet about let loose his temper when he recognized who Hilbert is.

"You… You're that famous theater actor, Hilbert?" Brendan points at Hilbert, who still has his bottom on the floor.

"Uh, yeah… Why?" Hilbert is expecting an autograph. Instead, he gets criticism.

"Actors like you shouldn't be in a competitive battle tournament. Why don't you get that?" That's when Hilbert stands up with his temper a bit flared up.

"Just because I have talent in musicals, doesn't mean that I'm weak in battles," Brendan is about to bring up a counter-argument when something stuck to his neck. He gets it out to see what it is. It appears to be a blow-dart.

"Huh? What is this?" Before everyone knows it, Brendan suddenly feels woozy and then, unconscious on the floor. Hilbert can only guess to who it is. He looks at the plant where Hilda is hiding while shaking his head.

"What? This is the only way I can stop an argument," Hilda defended her actions.

"I think it's time for you to learn how to stop one without resorting to use your ninja skills…" Hilbert sweat-dropped while playing the 'straight-man' role.

"BRENDAN!" Hilbert and Hilda looked to the side and sees May and Ethan running towards the white-capped boy. They were worried until Hilda explained the effects of the knockout dart.

"Don't worry. It only lasts about an hour. So, he'll be ready for the region finals in time," The worried levels decreased dramatically within May. Ethan looked at Hilda puzzled about what he just heard. He has to re-confirm it.

"So, you are a ninja?"

"That's right," Hilda said with a smile. Can't say the same thing about Ethan's reaction. May, however, lit up and approached Hilda.

"WOW! So, you're a ninja?" Hilda nodded in response. They both go to another spot to talk about it, leaving Ethan and Hilbert sweat-drop.

A few hours later, it is now time for the regional finals. Up first is the Kanto region where Red is still trying to recover from Lyra describing their battle to Leaf.

"C'mon, Red. It's just one loss. Get a grip. If you want to redeem yourself, this is the time to do it," Leaf tries to motivate Red, in which she somewhat successful in.

"You're right. Let's go and qualify for the main tournament," Red and Leaf steps out to the arena again.

To Be Continued

* * *

**Yep. This is my attempt at humour. Anyway, there are a few things I like to point out.**

**1\. Regarding about the timeline and the ages of the heroes, I really can't tell. The reason why I point this out is because of the part where it's been quite a while since Lyra and Red last met (When they battled at Mt. Silver in HG/SS).**

**2\. I made Lucas having trouble to speak to girls he just met. It's his character. But, he'll quickly get over it. The reason why he is able to talk normally to Dawn is because that he has known her for quite a while. (Obviously.)**

**3\. The nickname for Nate given by May is 'Mr. Bush' is because whenever I see Nate's hair, it reminds me of a bush for some reason.**

**4\. In the next chapter is my attempt at describing battles.**

**Stay tuned, everyone. Please rate &amp; review.**


	7. The Tournament Continues

**All right. Chapter 4. I'll be only describing two battles, though because I don't want to drag the story. I'm describing it like how battling is in the games. Although, I'll be describing some battles like how it is in the anime in future chapters during certain situations. Anyway, let's go.**

* * *

**The Tournament Continues**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. All rights belong to their owners.**

Red and Leaf went back inside the backstage area with relief on their faces. They have successfully gained entry into the main tournament. While walking back to the waiting room, they ran into Ethan and Lyra.

"Hey, guys. Congratulations on making it," Lyra offered her congratulations. Ethan also followed suit.

"Thanks, Lyra. Good luck on your match," Leaf hopes that both of them would make it to the finals.

After Red and Leaf left the area, Ethan closed the distance to Lyra so Red and Leaf wouldn't hear them.

"So, you seriously defeated Red?" Ethan whispered.

"That's right. Though I understand why he doesn't want to talk about it. And that is also why I didn't tell it to anyone," Lyra feeling a little bit guilty about damaging Red's pride.

'How though?" Ethan is a bit skeptical about it.

"I used one of your strategies,' Now this is news to Ethan. He had a lot of them. Although, he can guess which one Lyra used considering Mt. Silver's weather and the moves Lyra had on her Pokemon.

"The Toxic and Hail combo?" Ethan crossed his arms.

"That's right," Lyra walked ahead with Ethan following while shaking his head and smiling.

**40 minutes later**

Lyra is on Ethan's back literally as they celebrate their entry to the main tournament. On the way, they see Brendan and May walking towards them. Without a word, Brendan offers his hand for Ethan to shake as a way to apologize for earlier. Ethan gladly shook on it while the girls smiled that their partners made up. Soon, Ethan and Lyra left while Brendan and May comes out of the stage.

**Brendan/May**

Just like their first match, they get booed. Again they ignore it. Although, it is starting to get into Brendan's nerves. On the opposite side stood, Vito of the Winstrate Family and Wally. According to May, they met while training at Victory Road and Elite Four member Sidney told them about the tournament. Wally tried to persuade Norman. However, he and Wattson already endorsed Brendan and May. So, he asked Roxanne instead. But, they had to earn hers and Brawly's trust the hard way through a Pokemon battle. Wally and Vito won and got their ticket to Unova.

The rules are now a sudden death battle for the regional finals. That means only one Pokemon for each trainer is allowed. No back-ups. Both sides looked at each other with determination knowing well that they cannot let their only Pokemon to be KO'd. Wally and Vito called out Gardevoir and Manectric respectively. Brendan and May calls out Swampert and Muchlax respectively.

Upon seeing Swampert, Vito sweated a bit. He may have made a miscalculation about which Pokemon Brendan is going to use. Nevertheless, they still went on with their strategy. From the get go, they went for the Protect-Discharge combo. Unfortunately for them, Brendan and May went for the same combo, but this time… with Earthquake. Discharge didn't do a thing with Gardevoir and Munchlax using Protect while Swampert's ground-type made it useless. Earthquake on the other hand knocked out Vito's Manectric in one hit, leaving Wally to fend them off on his own.

The next turn sees Wally using Focus Blast on Munchlax. Wally thought that it is KO'd. Unfortunately, it still survived much to his dismay. It turns out that it is holding Eviolite: An item that boosts a Pokemon's Defense and Special Defense as long as it can still be evolved. Brendan is aware of the item, but he didn't know how May got it. Back to the battle, this caused both Munchlax and Swampert to get a free hit. They both used Body Slam and Hydro Cannon respectively. Though Body Slam did some considerable damage, it is the Hydro Cannon that proved decisive.

As a result, Brendan and May were victorious. They shake the hands of Wally and Vito before going to the backstage area. That gesture does raise questions from some of the crowd about their perception towards Brendan. Brendan and May high-fived each other while walking down the stairs. Next: Lucas/Dawn Vs. Riley/Cheryl.

**Lucas/Dawn**

Lucas walks back and forth while swaying his arms as he tries to get the shakiness out of the system. Then, Dawn walks over to him.

"Hey. Are you ready?" Dawn feeling upbeat about the Sinnoh final.

"Hm? Oh. Yeah. I'm ready,"

"There's no need to worry about a thing, Lucas. We can get through just fine," Dawn assures Lucas.

"Dawn…"

"Yes. I know. That's when you usually worry the most," Dawn sighed as she completed what Lucas is going to say.

"Come on. Let's go," Lucas walked ahead with Dawn behind him.

They step out to the arena. On the other side are their opponents, Riley and Cheryl. You can feel the intensity in the air. It's not even the main tournament yet. Riley and Cheryl called out Blissey and Lucario respectively. Lucas and Dawn called out Magmortar and Empoleon. Lucas' nervousness once again is about to show. But, he got it out by telling himself everything is going to be fine.

On the first turn, Empoleon used Drill Peck on Blissey. However, Cheryl had her Blissey used Counter. Because of Empoleon's weak Attack stat thanks to its Bold nature, it only caused at least 22% damage to the bulky Pokemon. That means Blissey dealt 44% back to Empoleon. Magmortar tried to use Flamethrower on Lucario. A definite choice. Lucario on the other hand had equipped an Occa Berry that lowers the power of super-effective Fire-type moves. It took advanatage by using Bone Rush on Magmortar. Riley thought he had KO'd it only to find it hits twice only.

On the second turn, Lucario used Extremespeed on Magmortar. It is a big mistake. Magmortar's Flame Body ability caused Lucario to have a burn. Luckily for Riley, Cheryl's Blissey used Heal Pulse on it to at least survive for the next turn. Dawn's Empoleon used Bide to build energy. Magmortar used Sunny Day to strengthen its fire moves.

It's turn number three. Riley took a risk by using Blaze Kick on Empoleon. It did some considerable damage thanks to the weather. But, Empoleon survived (thanks to Lucario's burn status) and took it in with Bide. Magmortar on the other hand used Flamethrower on Blissey hoping to do big damage since it is now sunny and also taking Blissey's decent Special Defense into consideration. It did just that, although Blissey still survives. To make it worse for Lucas and Dawn, it used Softboiled to heal itself. They realize that Empoleon's Bide is the make-or-break move in the next turn with its health quite low.

On the fourth turn, Riley decided to push his luck by having use Lucario using Extremespeed on Empoleon despite the burn status and Empoleon's part Steel-type. Unfortunately, it didn't knock off Empoleon. Blissey tried to use Psychic to deal the final blow to Empoleon who has a measly 5% of health left. But, Magmortar intercepts it by using Flamethrower again. Much to Cheryl's dismay, it dealt a critical hit and it got KO'd. Since Piplup's Bide dealt twice the damage it took (Piplup took 51% damage after it used Bide), it's more than enough to KO Lucario. Thus, Lucas and Dawn won their match. They shook Riley and Cheryl's hands before they go to the backstage.

**Three Hours Later**

Hilbert and Hilda, as well as Nate and Rosa won their respective groups and qualified for the main draw tomorrow. The runners-up, which include Wally/Vito and Riley/Cheryl, have to fight for the two remaining places for the main draw in a mini playoff tournament. After that, it's the draw for the main tournament where every team who qualified must attend in order to know who they are going to group with. Also, it's a formal event, so everyone has to dress up nicely.

**Undisclosed Location, 9:30 p.m.**

In a big, dark room only illuminated by a few lights, Ghetsis stepped forward to look at something.

"You may have outsmarted me, you troublesome quartet. But, I got something you never experienced,"

Ghetsis turns on the lights and in front of him stood three chambers with Cobalion, Terrakion and Virizion. Behind them are three more chambers which contained Keldeo, the recaptured Kyurem and a chamber covered by a large sheet.

"Let's see how Zekrom and Reshiram can deal with this," Little does Ghetsis know, the Unova quartet will have some help from other heroes,'

To Be Continued

* * *

**All right. Some more things to point out here:**

**1\. I remember watching a YouTube video on how this player defeated Red using Toxic and the hail weather on Mt. Silver while stalling using under-level Pokemon in HG/SS. I forgot the user's name, but full credits to him/her for the inspiration.**

**2\. If you read carefully, I added a line that Dawn from the anime always say and implement it here. I think I already mentioned this before.**

**3\. Now, if I'm not mistaken, capturing Kyurem in B/W 2 is optional, post-game. So, that's why I made Kyurem being recaptured by Ghetsis. As for the DNA Splicers, that would be explained in a future chapter.**

**4\. As for the battles, I hope it makes sense to you readers. Because, I'm not that confident in describing Pokemon battles.**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter, everyone. Please rate &amp; review.**


	8. Before The Draw

**Another attempt at humour. Hopefully you like the current chapter.**

* * *

**Before The Draw**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. All rights belong to their owners.**

Tuesday, 6:30 p.m., Music Theater, Nimbasa City

It's three hours after the playoff tournament. Wally/Vito and Riley/Cheryl have won the last two remaining spots and qualified for the main draw. Now, everyone is flocking into the theater lobby where the draw is going to be held. Inside the dome, Brendan who is wearing a black suit, white shirt, red tie and black trousers is walking alongside May who is wearing a red, strapless dress. While they're lounging around, Brendan noticed that some people are giving him the ugly look. Then, May saw someone familiar.

"ETHAN!" May waved at Ethan, who waved back. He looks at Lyra and tells her to follow him.

"What's up, May?"Ethan said. He is wearing the same thing as Brendan except Ethan is wearing a yellow shirt underneath his black suit and not wearing a tie.

"Nothing. Just trying to find someone to talk to. Huh? Who is this? Is she your partner?" May looks at the brunette wearing a blue dress.

"Hi. My name is Lyra," Lyra smiled.

"I'm May. This is my partner, Brendan," May nudged Brendan with her elbow.

"Ow. Oh. Hi," Brendan said without any enthusiasm with his arms folded. Right off the bat, Lyra had to ask an awkward question.

"Are you two dating?" Now this has caused both Brendan and May to blush while they both deny her 'allegations'.

"Aw. But you two look-" Ethan covered Lyra's mouth with his hand while he sweat-dropped and smiled nervously.

"Sorry about my friend here. She always ask questions like this when she sees a boy and a girl together if she met them for the first time," Ethan chuckled with Lyra flailing her arms.

"Am I suppose to laugh with you?" Brendan replied back with a sarcastic chuckle. May decided to change the subject.

"Can't wait for the draw?" May asked with eagerness.

"You bet. I wonder who are we going to face," Ethan puts his finger on his chin.

"Well, whoever it is, we're going to kick their butts," Lyra shouted a bit too loud.

"OW! Can you say that again? I can still hear in this ear," Brendan retorts.

"Ok," Lyra failing to detect Brendan's sarcasm as she is about to say it again. But not before Ethan covered her mouth again.

"Lyra, you really need to learn how to detect sarcasm," Ethan sweat-dropped again.

:Thanks for doing that, man. Look. About yesterday, I apologize for my rudeness. And judging how you and May are acquainted, I'm pretty sure you know why I was like that," Brendan explained his actions from yesterday when he refused to shake Ethan's hand.

"Hey, it's Ok. And yeah, she did told me about the whole story earlier today when we were watching the play-off tournament. Must've been hard to cope with that. But, now I can tell that you're in a better mood," Ethan smiled a bit.

"Yeah. We're going to kick everyone's butts to win this tournament. Nothing personal, that includes the both of you too," Brendan smirked.

"I say, bring it on," Lyra and Brendan stared at each other face-to-face while May and Ethan are glad things are going smoothly between them. Suddenly…

"WHO IS DATING WHO?!"

"DAD!" May shouts at Norman, her father.

Meanwhile, people have been looking at Nate and Rosa with curiosity. However, Nate, being the clueless that he is, failed to notice while Rosa knows why and looks at Nate to see if he felt it. He didn't and Rosa has to point it out.

"Nate, have you noticed that people have been watching us?" Rosa leaned on his ear and whispered.

"Huh? I didn't do anything wrong lately"' Nate denied.

"No. Of course you didn't. _I hope,_" Rosa said with a smile before she made an exasperated look.

"Then, why are they looking at us, 'Detective' Rosa?" Nate being sarcastic, though Rosa actually does have an answer.

"There are a lot of possibilities. But, the most likely one is: They want to see the both of us meet with the previous heroes of Unova two years ago and how we would get along," Then, Rosa accidentally bumped into someone.

"Oh. Sorry about that," Rosa sees the person's face properly and sees Hilda turning around.

"And you are?" Hilda asked with Hilbert looking at them from behind Hilda while leaning sideways to see Rosa and Nate.

"You both were the ones that saved Unova a few years ago, right?" Rosa points at Hilda.

"Yeah. Why do you ask"' Hilda looking puzzled. But, Hilbert can provide a response.

'Hey. You were the ones that saved Unova from a deep freeze.'

"Huh?" Hilda looks at Hilbert with confusion before she knows what he is talking about.

"Oh. I heard about you guys,"

'Yeah, but it's my friend who deserves more credit than I do. Nate?' Rosa turns around only to see him daydreaming due to boredom. Rosa growled in frustration.

"Nate, be polite here," Rosa gripped Nate's wrist as he let out a yelp.

"Yeah. This is Nate. Nate, this is Hilda and Hilbert," Rosa took the initiative to present the introductions.

"Oh. Cheren told me a lot about you. I live in Aspertia, by the way. So, you're the so-called 'Village Idiot' people in Aspertia talking about," Hilda laughed.

"That hurts…" Nate said with his shoulders slumped.

"Still. I'm glad that there is someone that is able to keep peace in Unova while I was gone,"

"No kidding," Hilbert laughed.

"So, how do you know Cheren, Hilda? Childhood friends?" Rosa asked.

"You could say that. I always call him 'Four-Eyes' because of him wearing glasses,"

"I suggest you turn around and reconsider that nickname," A voice came from behind Hilda. She turns around and in amazement, Cheren is not wearing his glasses.

"Whoa. Cheren, you look different," Hilda looking at Cheren up and down wearing a light-blue tuxedo and matching pants. This bought a little bit of jealousy from Hilbert

"But, you're still the same as ever," Cheren couldn't help but make that snide comment. Hilda playfully punched him on the shoulder.

"But, seriously: What did you do with your glasses?" Before Cheren can answer Hilda's question, another person came up to them.

"Ren-Ren, where are you?" Hilda knows that voice all to well. She leans to her right and see Bianca wearing Cheren's old spectacles. She smirked at Cheren while moving back to a standing position. But, Bianca ran to Hilda before she can tease Cheren, who is blushing.

"HILDA!"

"WAH!" Bianca tackled Hilda to the ground.

"I MISS YOU SO MUCH!"

Hilbert, Nate and Rosa just stood there watching the scene while sweat-dropped. Rosa had to guess something.

"If a crush is not the reason why Cheren gave his glasses to Bianca, then it must be her eyesight,"

"Are you sure about that?" Hilbert is being skeptical about Rosa's deduction.

Rosa rolls her eyes when she looked at Nate who is staring at her.

"What? Something on my face? Or are you going to ask me a question?"

"Are going to tackle me on the ground like that if I went away for a long time?"

"Well, why don't you go out of the region for a few years to find out?"Rosa suggested with sarcasm. Then, she realized that Nate can't detect sarcasm.

"Ok. Then, I will," Nate walks away somewhere to pout.

"Nate, I was just joking. Nate," Rosa follows him.

"What a colorful friendship," Hilbert look at the visor-wearing pair before he directs his sight towards the scene involving Bianca, Cheren and Hilda. He decides to help Cheren out by pulling Bianca off, who is still hugging Hilda tightly.

At the drinks dispenser, Lucas' hand shakes violently. So violent, that half the fluids from the cup are already gone. Dawn grips his wrist to stop it from shaking. Imagine what that felt like to Lucas if just a touch from Dawn sends little jolts of electricity to his body.

"Calm down, Lucas. Nervous about the draw, huh?" Dawn lets go of Lucas' wrist.

"Yeah. I mean, everyone is in the tournament for a reason. We can't let our guard down, Dawn,'

"Yeah. Can't believe we're going to battle gym leaders from around the world. Can you imagine the frontier brains competing if this tournament is successful?'

"And the champions, too,' Lucas took a drink of what is left from his cup.

"I don't know if we can survive the first round. We barely got through the qualifiers," Lucas doubt their chances again.

"Lucas…" Dawn holds Lucas' face and turns it to her direction, causing the tuxedo-wearing boy to blush.

"As long as we still have a chance, we can do it, Ok? Never give up," Dawn motivates Lucas. He only responds with a nod when they see Nate marching somewhere with Rosa following behind.

"Hey, how about we talk with Nate and Rosa? Come on," Dawn grabs Lucas' hand without hearing his response.

A group of people has flocked together. In the middle of it is Red talking to them. Not surprising considering he holed himself up on a mountain for a long time. Leaf is just leaning on a table watching Red trying to comprehend one question at a time. Then, she sensed something to her right. She sees Blue folding his arms while shaking his head. Leaf decided to play along.

"What?'

"You know well what I mean. How the hell did you get Red to become your partner for this tournament?" Blue still in disbelief.

"And I told you, I convinced him with words. Why are you still so stubborn to accept that fact?" Leaf is not budging. This bought out a sigh from Blue.

"Leaf, I tried that a lot of times and failed. Yet you go up there and did it once and successfully got him down. That's why I'm still finding it hard to believe," Blue explains his reasons why he does not believe Leaf.

"Well, why don't you ask him?" Leaf points to a certain direction. Blue turns around and sees Red coming to them.

"Man, can't remember the last time I've been at a formal event. Hey, Leaf, Blue. What's up?" Red provided some self-monologue before he greets his childhood friends.

"Red. Can you please tell me how in the world Leaf got you down from Mt. Silver?"

"Well, firstly, she convinced me that my training needs to be put to good use,"

"And the second reason?" Blue folded his arms.

"Second… She was going to use the 'eyes'," Red slumped his shoulders.

"Of course. I should've known," Blue facepalmed. He has forgotten that trick Leaf always used to get something she wants. The person that she used it on the most is Red. It's just he hasn't seen her doing that for a long time which explains why he forgot about that. Blue got his face out of his hand.

"So, she did convinced you in the end?"

"Yeah," Red confirmed Leaf's statement. Blue turns to Leaf who has a smirk on her face.

"Told you," Leaf playfully sticks her tongue out, feeling proud that she is right. Suddenly, an announcement is played on the intercom. It said that the draw is about to start and everyone start adjourn to the theater.

"Come on, Red. Let's go," She wrapped her left arm around Red's right arm and starts walking inside. Blue stood there, stammering incoherently. Suddenly, a black man with a bushy mustache, short, thick hair and a receding hairline on his forehead stood beside Blue's left while looking at Red and Leaf. Blue looks to his left and sees the man. The man looks at Blue and the Pallet duo back and forth before he looks at Blue again and just nodded.

"DAMN!" The man shouted as he walks inside the theater. Blue still stood frozen wondering what happened. *

To Be Continued

* * *

**Man, I suck at describing clothes. Anyway, there is only one thing that I like to explain:**

***At the end of this chapter, only WWE fans would get the reference. For those who doesn't, here's a brief explanation. The man at the end that shouted 'DAMN' is Ron Simmons. Whenever he saw something, amazing, confusing or something disappointing, he would say that. Here's a link to show what I mean:**

** watch?v=BZNG-06m51M**

**Anyway, stay tuned. Please rate &amp; review.**


	9. The Main Draw

**Okay. A short chapter now. Enjoy.**

* * *

**The Main Draw**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. All rights belong to their owners.**

Everyone has taken their seats inside the theater. After a recap of the qualifying matches and a few performances, the murmurs ceased as Scott enters the theater. He explains how the draw works.

The 28 teams will be split into seven groups of 4. Teams from the same region cannot be drawn in the same group. The teams in one group will fight each other in a mini-tournament where it is a sudden-death, single elimination rules. The seven group winners will advance to the quarter-finals.

As to determine the best runner-up, the two teams that lost but held on for the longest time will duke it out for the eighth and final spot. Then, an impromptu random drawing will take place before each quarter-final match to pair-up the teams.

There are nine bowls on the stage. One bowl contains numbered white balls while the other bowsl has balls that are not numbered. Scott explains that the numbered balls represents a region. Here are the allocations:

**Kanto: 1-5**

**Johto: 6-10**

**Hoenn: 11-16**

**Sinnoh: 17-22**

**Unova: 23-28**

However, Scott explains that the teams are randomly assigned to a number so that it creates excitement and unpredictability. The other bowl is to accommodate the balls taken out of each bowl which represents a group. This is a good way to make sure that a team won't clash with another team from the same region.

To help him out, Scott brings out Sinnoh Battle Factory Head, Thorton, current Unova champion, Iris and Hoenn E4 member, Sidney. All of whom are greeted by cheers. After a brief conversation with the three about the tournament, Scott stood behind Bowl No 1 while Iris stands behind Bowl No. 2. Thorton and Sidney would help distribute the balls from each bowl and put it into Iris' bowl. Scott starts putting his hand into the first bowl. He pulls out Ball No. 8. He twists it open:

'Falkner/Jasmine' Scott reads it aloud. Thorton and Sidney put the balls into the bowl in front of Iris. She mixed them up before taking one out.

'Group F' Falkner and Jasmine is put into Group F. The process is repeated. Scott takes out ball no. 10.

'Ethan/Lyra' Somewhere in the crowd, Lyra silently squealed. Since group F already has a Johto representative, they won't be in Group F. So, Thorton and Sidney only took out one ball from six bowls, avoiding the group F bowl. Iris once again mixed them up and revealed that Ethan/Lyra is in group B. The process is repeated and this is what the group stage look like:

**Group A**

Brock/Erika

Lucas/Dawn

Elesa/Skyla

Maylene/Wake

**Group B**

Ethan/Lyra

Cheren/Burgh

Wally/Vito

Flannery/Liza

**Group C**

Winona/Juan

Fantina/Candice

Blue/Misty

Nate/Rosa

**Group D**

Clair/Morty

Lt. Surge/Blaine

Clay/Drayden

Brendan/May

**Group E**

Riley/Cheryl

Red/Leaf

Roark/Byron

Bugsy/Whitney

**Group F**

Falkner/Jasmine

Norman/Wattson

Gardenia/Volkner

Marlon/Roxie

**Group G**

Hilbert/Hilda

Janine/Sabrina

Brawly/Roxanne

Chuck/Pryce

After the draw, Scott thanked the crowd for their time. He also announces that tomorrow is an off day and all participants can enjoy themselves. After that, the event is adjourned.

**Meanwhile, in an undisclosed location…**

"Now we shall see if this works," Commander Charon have both is hands on two sticks. Behind him is Ghetsis observing something from behind a glass window.

On the other side of the window is a huge room with Kyurem. Charon moves the sticks downwards. In the process, something like a helmet is lowered and placed on top of its head.

The next thing everyone knows, Kyurem lets out a REALLY loud scream while thrashing about. Luckily for both Charon and Ghetsis, the glass doesn't break. Before long, Kyurem calms down and now its eyes are red, just standing firm.

Charon then gives Ghetsis a mic to place on his ear. Ghetsis puts it on and starts speaking into it.

"Now, Kyurem. Use Ice Beam on the puddle of water next to you,"

Kyurem opens its mouth and used Ice Beam on the puddle of water. It freezes within just two seconds. However, Ghetsis isn't satisfied just yet. He decides to give out another command.

"Kyurem, use Dragon Pulse on the concrete wall,"

Kyurem lets out a pulse from its mouth. It destroys the stand-alone wall. It's so powerful that it kept going through until it hits the room's wall, leaving a big hole on it. Ghetsis commands it to cease its attacks so it doesn't destroy the place.

'It appears every thing is fully functional. However, I still need to work on the helmets for Cobalion, Virizion and-' Charon couldn't complete his sentence as a red light illuminate the room and an alarm blaring. Ghetsis grabs the microphone in the room.

"What the hell happened?"

"SIR! Keldeo has escaped the chamber," One of the grunts responded.

"WHAT?! HOW?!"

"We have no idea, sir. We are going to investigate it. Should we send out a team to re-capture it?" The grunt awaiting his instructions.

Ghetsis thought about this for a moment. He just shakes his head.

"Let it go. The Sword trio should be sufficient enough,"

"Yes, sir,"

Charon turns his chair around to look at Ghetsis.

"Are you sure about that, Ghetsis?"

"I'm sure. The trio should be enough to cause chaos and Kyurem able to hold the region ransom," Ghetsis seems confident.

"I just hope that you don't regret it in the end,"

"The only regrets I have is not destroying that bushy haired boy and his pair-of-buns friend. And also by not taking full force when I first founded Team Plasma and have my weakling of a son to take over," Ghetsis growled having to recall those moments.

"Very well. I sincerely hope that you don't regret it," Charon gets off his chair and heads for the door.

"If you need me, I'll be at the Work Lab," Charon leaves the room and walks down the hallway while shaking his head. Leaving Ghetsis alone with his thoughts.

"_Let's see how you can deal with what I have up my sleeve. It's just a matter of time_,"

To Be Continued

* * *

**I hope that the draw is explained clearly and also what was happening on Ghetsis' side makes sense. The next chapter will be about the trainers day off. Stay tuned. Please rate &amp; review.**


	10. The Trainers Day Off (Part 1)

**All right. This chapter will focus on what the heroes do on their day off. This chapter will also split into two parts as well. Enjoy.**

* * *

**The Trainers' Day Off (Part 1)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. All rights belong to their owners.**

"C'mon, Red. Unova awaits," Leaf spreads her arms while running out of their hotel in Driftveil.

"Relax, Leaf. It's only 9 in the morning. We got a lot of time," Red stretches his arms in the air while yawning.

'In that case, we should do as many things as possible. TO NIMBASA!' Leaf runs to the direction of Nimbasa City. Red just sighed. Without a word, he follows her. But, behind them, Brendan is looking at them from afar.

"Dammit. He's busy. I'll only strike if the time is right," Brendan thought to himself.

"C'mon, Brendan. TO NIMBASA" May, from behind, grabs Brendan's hand and also starts going to Nimbasa City. Speaking of Nimbasa, Hilbert and Hilda are walking around, talking about past events. But then, they reach the Ferris wheel. Hilda looks up at the wheel. Hilbert has to say it:

"I remember. N told you about him being the King of Team Plasma. The grunts came in got you outnumbered. There was no way I could let you face them alone," Hilbert reminisces the events that transpired a few years ago. Hilda still just looks up at the sky.

_**'Flashback'**_

"Lord N. Are you Ok?' One of the two plasma grunts asked with concern.

"Yes. I'm fine. Please distract her so I can make my escape," N runs to the exit.

"N! WAIT!" Hilda was about to give chase to N when the grunts blocked her path.

"Not on our watch," the grunts took out their Pokeballs. Hilda was contemplating about blinding the grunts or taking them head on with a Pokemon battle before someone came to her rescue.

"Let's make it a 2-on-2, then," everyone turned their heads to the source of the voice. To Hilda's surprise, it's Hilbert taking out a Pokeball. They both looked at each other before giving a nod. Everyone is ready for a battle.

_30 minutes later_

"We'll get you both someday," the Plasma grunts yelled while they run away from the area.

"Are you Ok?" Hilbert asked Hilda with concern.

"I'm fine. Though N escaped," Some regret came across Hilda's face.

'It's probably my fault too. I saw you in a bad situation while I saw N leaving the carnival,' Hilbert looked down.

"Then, why you didn't stop him?" Hilda's anger is rising.

"Because I'm not that confident of beating him in a Pokemon battle. Besides, some ninja guys blocked my path towards him," Hilbert explained his actions.

"I see. So, Team Plasma has their own ninjas," Hilda suppressed her anger.

"What do you mean by 'their own ninjas'?" Hilbert looking at Hilda confused.

"Nothing. Just don't think about it too much. (Has he been listening to what I said a few hours ago?)" Hilda referring to their conversation when she first arrived at Nimbasa. They both looked down with despondent. Then, Hilbert comes up with a suggestion.

"If you're thinking of taking on Team Plasma, I'm going with you,'

"Huh? Why?" Hilda looks at Hilbert with surprise.

"I'm pretty sure something big is going to go down. Whatever it is, I don't think you can do it alone. Besides, don't you think a journey is a lot more fun than being alone?" Hilbert smiled. Hilda thought about this.

"And I'll also be cheering you on during your gym battles too. My dream as a theater star can wait. So how about it?" Hilbert extends his hand. After much thought, Hilda shakes his hand.

"You're right. It is a lot more fun when I think about it," Hilda said with a smile.

"That's the spirit," Hilbert makes a fist with his other hand, showing how pumped up he is.

_**Back to the present…**_

"Hello… Earth to Hilda," Hilbert waves his hand vertically in front of Hilda's face.

"Huh? Oh, sorry," Hilda snapped out of her thoughts.

"Reminiscing some memories, huh? You know, during our journey, you managed to hide your ninja skills from me,"

"No kidding, Captain Obvious," Hilda smirked. It was only a few seconds before Hilbert knew what she was talking about.

"Clever girl," Hilbert pointed at Hilda while wagging his finger. Hilda only replied with a big grin.

"So, want to go on the Ferris wheel?" Hilda suggested.

"Yeah, sure"' Hilbert replied quickly.

They both went off to the Ferris wheel. After paying the admission fee, they went in the capsule. But, they are not alone.

'Hi, is it Ok for us to come in here?' Dawn said as she has one foot inside the capsule.

"Sure, we don't mind. Is that Ok, Hilda?" Hilbert turns to Hilda

"I suppose so," Hilda muttered while leaning on the windowsill.

"Come on in," Hilbert motions Dawn to come inside.

'Great. Let's go, Lucas,' Dawn goes inside with Lucas following suit. Meanwhile in Castelia City, Nate is waiting in the lobby of a building, looking bored. A few minutes later, Rosa steps out of the elevator.

"FINALLY!" Nate throws his arms in the air. Rosa is not pleased with that statement.

"It's only a few minutes, Nate. No need to get your panties in a bunch,"

'But, I don't wear panties," Nate is confused.

"I swear…" Rosa grimaced. The visor duo walked out of the building as they wonder what to do next.

'Want to get a Casteliacone?' Nate suggested. Rosa agrees. As they walked to the stall, they see a little commotion at the front of the line.

"How can you forget your money, Lyra?" Ethan has his left hand covering his face at eye level.

"But, I swear it was in my bag," Lyra keeps digging in her bag up to the point that her whole head is inside the bag. Ethan sighed. Just as he is about to pay, Rosa stepped forward to pay the money.

"Can I have two extra cones, please?" Rosa puts the money on the counter.

"Of course. Coming right up," the cashier gladly accepts the transaction as he prepares the cones.

"Well, thanks for that," Ethan expressed his gratitude.

"Yeah. Sorry about the fuss. I think I left my money at the Driftveil PC. But, I promise I'll pay you back," Lyra chuckled while scratching her head.

"_You should be,_" Ethan thought while grimacing and sweat-dropped at the same time.

"It's all right. You both are from outside Unova, I take it?" Rosa asked.

"Yeah. We're from Johto to be exact. We're just touring Castelia on the tournament's day off. I'm Ethan, by the way,"

"My name is Lyra,"

"I'm Rosa. Is it Ok that I show around the city?"

Before Ethan could reply, Lyra looks at Rosa face-to-face with eyes sparkling with her hands join together.

"REALLY?! THANK YOU!"

"Uh… You're welcome?" Rosa sweat-dropped. She turned around to call Nate only to see him daydreaming while to her horror, her Darmanitan got out of her Pokeball and used Headbutt on Nate's rear end. As a result, he is KO'd with him lying down face first with his butt sticking up to the air. Darmanitan brings Nate to Rosa who facepalmed.

"Darmanitan, return," Rosa sighed as she calls back her Pokemon. Sometimes she even wondered how it became like this.

"Anyway, this is my friend, Nate," Rosa introduced her unconscious friend.

"So, are you two-" Ethan covered Lyra's mouth with her arms flailing around. But, Rosa knew what Lyra is going to ask.

"No, we're not dating," This bought disappointment from Lyra and surprise from Ethan.

"C'mon. The day is young. Let's go," Rosa walks ahead while dragging Nate with Ethan and Lyra tailing behind. But before they get far…

"Oh, Rosa?"

"Yes. Lyra?"

"Why does your friend's hair look like a bush?" Suddenly, Nate woke up and got into Lyra's face with anger.

"MY HAIR DOES NOT LOOK LIKE A BUSH!"

"Good. I hate to drag Nate around," Rosa thought to herself

Meanwhile, on Route 9, Red/Leaf as well as Brendan/May is now at Shopping Mall 9 after a tour of Nimbasa City earlier. While shopping, Red decides to go out to get a breath of fresh air, leaving Leaf to take a look around. Brendan on the other hand is watching Red from a floor above. Seeing that he is walking out alone, he realized this is his chance.

"May,' Brendan called out his partner's name, who is looking at the store display with eagerness from the outside.

"Yeah?" May walk over to Brendan. He takes out 20000 Pokedollars and placed it into May's hand.

"Consider this shopping spree on me," May could only reply with a hug while saying thank you countless times. She goes into the store without a second thought. Brendan goes down on the ground floor and goes out. He sees Red sitting on a bench, looking like he is bored to tears. Brendan approaches him.

"You're Red, right?" Red looks up to the voice and sees Brendan.

"Yeah. What do you want?" Red said with a bit of gruff.

"I want to challenge you to a one-on-one battle. Your best Pokemon versus my best Pokemon," Red perked up upon hearing Brendan's request. He looks across the road and sees a grassy field surrounded by trees. Perfect for a battle. Red stands up.

"I accept your challenge,"

To Be Continued

* * *

**All right. Another chapter finished. Anyway, I got some news that might disappoint some of you. I'm not going to describe the battle between Red and Brendan. Sorry about that. Stay tuned. Please rate and review**


	11. The Trainers Day Off (Part 2)

**Ok. Part 2 of the heroes day off. I once again apologize for not describing the battle between Red and Brendan. Let's go.**

* * *

**The Trainers' Day Off (Part 2)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. All rights belong to their owners.**

Brendan is in disbelief. Yet, he shouldn't be. He still got the type advantage with his Swampert over Red's Pikachu. But, it was Pikachu that got the victory much to Brendan's chagrin via Grass Knot. He calls back his Swampert.

"So, this is the power of Red, huh?' Keep this in mind. I will end your undefeated streak," Brendan promised. However, he is going to get a shock.

"About that… Someone already did,"

'WHAT?! BY WHO?'

"Uh… Someone named Lyra," Red confessed while scratching his head.

"THAT KLUTZ?!' Brendan is now showing a mix of anger and shock.

'Brendan, I thought you can manage your temper," Brendan turns around and sees May holding half a dozen shopping bags sighing. Next to her is Leaf who is also holding the same amount of bags as May while she shakes her head.

"So, this is what you went off to do huh, Red?" Leaf glared.

"Wait, let me explain…" Red walked backwards with his hands up at chest level. While Red try to explain his case to Leaf, Brendan also explains himself to May.

"May, I told you. I'm just shocked about what Red told me," May, however, doubts Brendan's reasoning.

"I don't know if that is true. But, since you gave me money for the shopping spree. Guess I'll just let it slide," May slightly smiled.

"Hey, how come he gets off the hook while I'm stuck holding all your shopping bags, Leaf?" Red, who is feeling the weight of the bags, turns to Leaf.

"One, you went off somewhere without telling me. And two, you didn't give any money for the spree," Leaf tells her reasons for punishing Red.

"All right. I'm sorry. I should've told you," Red regrets his actions.

"Seriously, Red. I can't believe Mr. Angry is better than-" Leaf took a quick glance at the Hoenn duo when she realized that Brendan is quaking in anger while May signals to her to cut it out. However, when a chance to fluster the hell out of someone arises, there is no way Leaf let the opportunity go to waste.

"Why are you so angry? You should be proud that you did something a gentleman would. Oh, I wish I could have a man like you," Leaf cooed with her eyes closed and her hands join together. This has bought red faces from Red, Brendan and May. And it's not anger they're showing. This is the first time Brendan has to deal with this kind of situation.

While Brendan is trying to comprehend what is going on there, let's go back to Nimbasa.

"THAT WAS FUN!" Dawn exclaimed as she, Hilda and Hilbert left the Roller Coaster.

"Yeah. It's been a while. Did you know that this used to be the Nimbasa City Gym?" Hilbert explained.

"Wow. No way. How about that, Lucas? Lucas?" Dawn looks around when she realizes that Lucas is gone. Afterwards, she saw Lucas throwing up into a trashcan. And that's when it hit Dawn.

"Oh, yeah. Lucas can't handle Roller Coasters…" Dawn thought to herself. Hilbert walked over to Lucas. He then pats his back. Dawn walks over as well.

"Why didn't you remind me?" Dawn asked.

"Because you were busy talking away with Hilda while I tried tell you," Lucas said while feeling green.

"Oops…" Dawn realizes her mistake. But, she suddenly thought of something.

"But, still, you could've just stay outside and wait for us," Dawn offers a defense.

"You had an iron grip on my wrist," Lucas shuts down Dawn's defense like a prosecutor. Dawn just chuckled before she groaned because she can't think of anything else to say. Hilda just looks at the Sinnoh pair whilst shaking her head. Hilbert on the other hand tries to get Lucas back to normal by using words.

"Well, what else you two want to do?" Hilbert tries to change the subject.

"How about we go to Anville-?" Hilda is soon interrupted.

"Hilda, is that you?" A female's voice is heard. Hilda turns around and sees her opponent for tomorrow.

"JANINE!" Hilda goes to hug Janine.

"This is going to take a while," Hilbert thought. After a while, Hilda, Janine, Hilbert Dawn and the recovering Lucas goes to walk to the train station to board a train to Anville Town.

**A few hours later, on board the Royal Unova in Castelia…**

"Wow. The view is breathtaking," Lyra is in awe of the view as her, Ethan, Nate and Rosa are on board the deck of the Royal Unova, taking in the view of the sunset.

"You know, if something ever gets me down, I would always go on board the Royal Unova," Rosa professed. Nate can sympathize.

"Yeah. I know how you feel. Except instead of the Royal Unova, I go to the Aspertia Lookout. Glad that I live there," Nate closes his eyes when he said that, reminiscing some nostalgia.

"Normally I would go to the Olivine Lighthouse. Of course, I have to ask Jasmine for permission first," Ethan said. This brought a bit of surprise from Lyra.

'You go there too? How come I don't see you in Olivine?"

Rosa has a theory for that.

"I think it's because you both go there at different times if I had to guess,"

Ethan agrees with Rosa while nodding.

'That could possibly be it. You know, Lyra. We should go there. You know… Together,' As soon as Ethan said that, Lyra's face turn into a slight shade of red. Ethan, however didn't realized what he said.

"Is the view from Olivine great?" Nate looks at Ethan.

"Yeah. You two should go there if you are ever in Johto,"

"We'll do that,'

'We?" Nate is puzzled.

"Never mind," Said an exasperating Rosa. They continue to be on the deck until the Royal Unova arrives back at the harbor. By the time it docks, it is nightfall. Lyra and Rosa call out Pidgeot and Flygon respectively as the quartet flies back to Driftveil. Once they arrive back in Driftveil…

"So, everyone all ready for the group stages?" Ethan asked.

"You bet. Rosa and I are going to kick everyone's butts," Nate's determination heightened.

"Not if we kick yours first," Lyra goes face-to-face with Nate.

"All right, you two. Save it for the late rounds. Anyway Rosa, thanks for giving us a tour of Castelia City. Hope that we will face each other during one point of the tournament," Ethan expressed his gratitude.

"Looking forward to it," Rosa smiled.

**Meanwhile…**

"Finally…" Red fell on the bed after having to carry all of Leaf's bags for the WHOLE day.

"I had fun," Leaf smiled while she gets her sleeping clothes.

"Only you had fun. You flustered the hell out of me, Brendan and May. Mostly on Brendan," Red explains why.

'I just want to 'experiment' how someone with anger issues react in a situation like that,' A blatant lie. They both know it. Leaf is not going to admit it. So, Red points it out.

"You just like to embarrass people. I remember one time when you used your Haunter that time to scare the hell out of Blue while he was walking around the graveyard during one Halloween. He literally wet himself," Red recalls that incident. Ever since then, Blue knew to be careful if he ever wants to mess with Leaf.

"But, you got to admit, it was pretty funny," Leaf said while laughing for a bit.

"Yeah. It was," Red sat up as he shrugs his shoulders and smiling slightly.

"Do you mind if I take a shower first?" Leaf asked.

"Go right ahead," Red granted Leaf's permission. She steps in the bathroom. Not long after, running water is heard. Red lies back down.

"_I wonder how Brendan is doing,_" Red thought to himself. In Brendan and May's room, Brendan just looks at the window that shows the city with its lights illuminating. Then, May steps out of the bathroom, wearing her pink pajamas, only to see her neighbor spacing out.

"What's up, Brendan?'

'Hm? Oh. It's nothing. I was just thinking about something,' Brendan looks at May for a bit before looking back at the window.

"You? Thinking? Never remembered when was the last time that happened,' May playfully took a shot at Brendan.

"Don't push it, May," May just chuckled before she yawned.

'Whatever you're thinking about, it probably doesn't matter. Good night, Brendan," May turns off her bedside lamp while she dug into the covers. Leaving only Brendan's lamp the only source of light in the room.

"Good night, May," Brendan said. He continues to look at the view before him.

_**'Flashback'**_

"SWAMPERT!" Brendan runs over to Swampert in disbelief. He has seriously underestimated the match-up.

"I sensed anger within yourself. Once you lose control of yourself, the battle is over," Red provided some philosophy. Brendan still looks down in anguish.

_**'Present Day'**_

"Whew. Hilbert and Hilda sure is a lively bunch of people," Lucas plopped on the bed.

"I know, right? Don't you think it's cool that Hilda is a ninja?" Dawn's eyes lit up.

"Yeah. Cool and surprising. Goes to show you that you shouldn't judge a book by its cover," Lucas closes his eyes.

"I sure had fun today. Hey, Lucas?"

"Yes, Dawn?"

"If we have the time, would like to travel around Unova with me someday?" Lucas shot up with his eyes wide open.

"Uh… Yeah. Sure, Dawn. I would love to," Lucas replies.

"That's great. Uh-oh. Nature calls," Dawn goes inside the bathroom. Unknown to her, Lucas was blushing. He somehow manages to hide it well. In another room, Hilda is reading a book while Hilbert is sleeping in a separate bed beside her. She looks at him.

"He looks kinda cute when he is sleeping. Wait, did I just said that?" Hilda's cheeks flared up. Lucky no one is there to see it.

"Maybe I'm just overthinking things," Hilda closes and puts the book on the bedside table. She turns over as turns off the lights. Everyone of the heroes coincidentally have the same thought once they went to bed.

"_Bring it on, everyone,_"

To Be Continued

* * *

**Ok. I hope that you enjoy this chapter. I think there's nothing special to point out in this chapter. If there is, please tell me in the reviews. Anyway, stay tuned for the next chapter. Please rate &amp; review.**


	12. Round 1 And Something Else Begins

**Ok. Here's Chapter 9, everyone. Enjoy. Also, please read until the very bottom. There's something I need to point out to you all.**

* * *

**Round 1 and Something Else Begins**

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. All rights belong to their owners.

"Is everything set, Charon?"

"Hm? Yes. Here is your headset," Charon passes the headset to Ghetsis. He puts it on his ear as they both walk down the hall where some of the grunts is saluting their leader. They enter an open-air room. In the room stood Kyurem, with its eyes still red. Ghetsis gets on Kyurem.

"Remember Ghetsis: Because of its size, it can only remain control for four hours," Charon reminds Ghetsis of the disadvantage. However, Charon is not sure whether Ghetsis heard him or not. Regardless, he took off and goes towards a direction. Meanwhile, somewhere down below…

"It appears he is about to make his move. Let's go, Keldeo," A man wearing a brown hood took off to the same direction as Ghetsis while Keldeo follows him.

At the PWT, the teams are all set for their matches. In the waiting room, Lucas is reading the paper. Once he reads a certain page, his heart sank to the bottomless pits.

"Dawn"' Lucas whimpers as he has to interrupt Dawn's chat with Hilda and Hilbert.

"What is it?" Dawn, as well as Hilda and Hilbert, looks over to Lucas. Lucas just simply shows the page. The headline of the page reads: 'CHARON SECOND ESCAPE BAFFLES POLICE'

"But, how?"

Dawn's jaw dropped a little bit. However, Hilbert and Hilda can only look at their Sinnoh friends in confusion.

"Is there something wrong?" Hilda asked.

*Dawn and Lucas explained to their new friends about their encounter with Charon. He tried to mind control Arceus at Spear Pillar after escaping prison and stealing the Azure Flute from Celestic Town. Lucas, Dawn and Barry had a really tough time getting Arceus out of Charon's control.

But once they have done that, three portals, in which was building up power during the battle, opened and the dragon trio of Giratina, Dialga and Palkia wrecked havoc once they got out, in which was Charon's intended plan until he realized that controlling all three dragons is virtually impossible. As a result, he was KO'd after getting knocked away and hit a wall.

Lucas, Dawn and Barry tried their best to calm them down. But the battle with Arceus took a heavy toll on their Pokemon. That was when the ruler of all Pokemon came to their aid and commands the dragon trio to cease their attacks before more damage is dealt. The trio went back into their respective portals while Arceus looks at the tired trainers and their Pokemon before disappearing to the sky.

Needless to say after that, Charon got sent to prison again. Only this time, it is a maximum-security prison. Amazingly though, no one ever knew of the incident as it was kept internal at Spear Pillar. Lucas and Dawn, however, thought that was probably for the best. Barry on the other hand is a little upset that their heroics will be kept under wrap again.

"Wow… You two went through some pain,"

"But, what do you mean by keeping under wrap 'again'?" Hilda asked.

Just then, the intercom announces that the matches are about to go underway.

"Maybe at a later time. Let's go, Lucas," Dawn and Lucas gets up and exits the room to discuss their plan. Leaving Hilda and Hilbert to ponder about what Dawn told them.

"So, they saved their own region from destruction, huh?" Hilbert puts his right hand on his chin while his right elbow rests on his left hand.

"Guess we're not the only ones," Yep. They are definitely not the only ones.

Meanwhile on the battlefield, Brock and Erika are ready for Lucas and Dawn, who come out to the field. Dawn waves at the crowd, while Lucas looks at their opponents with intensity. The matches are under sudden death rules. If you lose the match, that's it. You are eliminated. Unless you finish as runners-up in a group if you gave the winners a hard time. There will be two separate fields in different rooms in the arena.

Group A

The stage is set for the first match. Brock and Erika send out Onix and Tangrowth respectively. For Lucas and Dawn, they send out an interesting combo of Gardevoir and Mamoswine respectively. Each trainer can have two Pokemon each. Here is how the match written on paper, figuratively:

Brock (Onix/Aerodactyl)/Erika (Tangrowth/Exeggutor) Vs. Lucas (Gardevoir/Electabuzz)/Dawn (Mamoswine/Gallade)

Referee Herb Earlner gives the signal to start the match. All four trainers let out their first commands.

30 minutes later

Lucas and Dawn made the finals by the skin of their teeth. It was down to Erika's Exeggutor and Dawn's Gallade. Gallade was sleeping when Exeggutor is charging up Solarbeam. During the charge process, Gallade woke up. Dawn has no hesitation when she had Gallade used X-Scissor. Double the effectiveness as Exeggutor is KO'd in one hit. Lucas and Dawn have a quick cheer before shaking the hands of Brock and Erika and go to the back.

At field no. 2, it was joy for Unova as Elesa/Skyla defeated Maylene/Wake in the other match after Elesa went for all-or-nothing with Emolga's Discharge that took out both Lucario and Floatzel with both of Skyla's Pokemon KO'd.

Group B

Lyra came out first, waving and smiling at the crowd. Ethan is just taking his time to get to the end of the field where their opponents, Cheren/Burgh are waiting on the other side. Here are the Pokemon that all trainers have chosen for this match:

Ethan (Hitmonlee/Sudowoodo)/Lyra (Pidgeot/Hitmonchan) Vs. Cheren (Ciccinno/Boufallant)/Burgh (Durant/Leavanny)

The plan for Ethan/Lyra is to, well, exploit their opponents' weaknesses. They certainly got Cheren covered. But Burgh could be a difficult one thanks to his Durant. Though Ethan looks worried, Lyra doesn't show any negative feelings. It could be that she has something in plan or she's just being Lyra. Referee Pat Chaddon signals the match to start.

15 minutes later

It was quite a whitewash. The end came when Hitmonchan's Fire Punch took both Durant and Leavanny. Even though the latter had Aerial Ace in its arsenal of moves and both of Ethan's Pokemon were knocked out thanks to Bouffalant's Head Charge and Durant's Iron Head. Nevertheless, the New Bark duo qualifies for their group finals to face the father and son team of Byron/Roark after they defeated Flannery and Liza.

Group C

Nate/Rosa makes their way out to field no. 2 to face Gary/Misty. Both teams are set for battle. But, before they can do that, a roar that could rival the sound of an airplane in top speed, is let out. After the roar, Nate has a horrified feeling.

"That roar… It can't be,"

"Nate, wait," Rosa follows Nate who left the field as well as everyone else. Once they got out, they see a familiar foe and Pokemon.

"Kyurem… and Ghetsis," Nate muttered. Suddenly, the air felt really cold. Colder than Snowpoint City in Sinnoh thanks to Kyurem's presence.

"Sorry to interrupt the upbeat atmosphere, but can you please pay attention to me for a bit as it concerns every one of you," Ghetsis announces. Clay suddenly steps in front.

"What do ya' want, Ghetsis? I thought that incident at Giant Chasm shoulda teach ya' a lesson,"

"Ah. The underground boss. Why, yes. I did learn my lesson. What I learnt was that I should've used more excessive force to get what I want," The crowd before Ghetsis remained silence in fear. Although some people just look at Ghetsis with anger. Especially Nate who is clenching his fist.

"You see, what I want is the take over of Unova. Simple," Ghetsis requests.

"Or else what, ya' son of a Stoutland b***h?" Clay defies Ghetsis.

"I knew you would say that. So, let me give you an example on what happens if someone defies me," Some people begin to cower behind or went into the arena. Some of the gym leaders on the other hand takes out their Pokemon and starts to attack. But, Ghetsis laughs it off.

"Kyurem, Glaciate on those ignorant fools," Upon hearing that, Nate's eyes widen and start pushing Rosa behind a stall.

"GET DOWN!' the visor duo hid behind a stall while Kyurem lets out freezing cold air that could even turn boiling water into ice on the scared spectators and the gym leaders. After the fiasco, Rosa peeped from their hiding spot in which is now covered in ice. She couldn't believe what she saw.

"Nate… Look," Nate also came out of the stall and like Rosa, is in disbelief. Some of the people that were outside were completely frozen. Including the defying gym leaders. Nate growled and left the stall while looking down.

"Nate, where are you going?" Rosa follows him. While they walked, Dawn and Lucas, who is hugging Dawn with his eyes tightly shut, shot up behind another stall look at the walking duo.

"Uh… Lucas? You can stop hugging me now,"

"Huh? Oh, sorry about that," Lucas opens his eyes and lets go of Dawn. He is wildly blushing now. Dawn gets up and follows Nate/Rosa. Lucas, worried about his friend, followed suit.

Unbeknownst to them, Hilda uncovered a sheet that shares the same look as the wall that she and Hilbert were leaning on. They couldn't believe what they have just seen. An old enemy is back. They looked at each other with disbelief.

"No. I forgot about him. I…" Hilda shivered.

"Hilda, focus. We'll get him again," Hilbert grabbed Hilda by her shoulders to snap her out of it. Hilda recovered. She is clearly shaken that she had forgotten her priorities. After all, her and Hilbert joined the tournament because Hilda heard that Ghetsis will strike again during the event.

They then looked at the Sinnohian duo and decided to see what is up as they followed them. On the other side of the area…

"Who the hell does this guy think he is? C'mon, May," Brendan gets up from behind a wall.

"Brendan, hold up," May follows him with concern.

Inside the hall, Red and Leaf as well as Ethan and Lyra were horrified when they saw what the scene looked like now. Leaf suddenly trembled when she saw Blue frozen solid. Upon seeing this, she buried her head into Red's chest. Red looked down at first before looking at Ethan and the determined Lyra Ethan. They both nodded and told their partners the same thing.

"Let's go," Red and Ethan said in unison. That snapped Leaf and Lyra out of their sorrows. Looking at each other confused, they decide to follow as well. Outside, Nate, who is still looking down, said menacingly…

"Long time, Ghetsis…"

"GHETSIS!"

Nate and Rosa turned around to see Hilbert and Hilda joining them. Hilbert looks at Ghetsis in defiance. But, Hilda still has her head down in sadness.

"Ah, Nate, Rosa, Hilbert and Hilda. Glad you could join me. Unfortunately, I have little time to spare. So, I give you my parting words: Tell the whole of Unova they only got four days to decide their fate. If they don't surrender to me, I will wreak havoc. And so, I bid you farewell," Ghetsis and Kyurem flew off back to their home base. Leaving an angered Nate, a saddened Hilda, a seething Hilbert and a concerned Rosa, who is joined by Lucas and Dawn.

"Hey. You Ok?" Lucas asked Nate. Nate doesn't reply.

To Be Continued

* * *

**Ok. Got some updates for you all. I checked the Internet to see if there is a timeline of when the Pokemon games is actually set. And, there is from Bulbapedia. However, it's only based on fan speculation. But, I felt that it actually makes sense. So, here's the link.**

** wiki/History_of_the_Pok%C3%A9mon_world**

**It says that the 1st and 3rd Gen games took place at the same time. So, I would assume that Red, Leaf, Brendan and May are nearly the same age. The same goes for Lyra, Ethan, Lucas and Dawn as the 2nd and 4th Gen games also took place at the same time. But, it took place three years after the events of the 1st/3rd Gen games. So that would say Lyra, Ethan, Lucas and Dawn are three years younger than Red, Leaf, Brendan and May. I assumed that the heroes would start their adventure at the age of 11, so here's the age breakdown.**

_Ages of the heroes prior to the_ _events of HG/SS, D/P/Pt_

_Red, Leaf, Brendan, May: 14  
Ethan, Lyra, Lucas, Dawn 11_

**As for the Unova region, the events of Black/White took place a few years after Gen II/IV. So, I assume it is two years that Black/White is set after the events in HG/SS, D/P/Pt. But, according to the Pokemon game scenario author, Toshinobu Matsumiya, he said that Hilbert/Hilda were initially visualized at the age of 16. So, that makes them at least three years older than the Gen II/IV heroes and almost the same age as the Gen I/III heroes.**

_Ages of the heroes prior to the events of B/W:_

_Red, Leaf, Brendan, May: 16  
Ethan, Lyra, Lucas, Dawn: 13  
Hilbert, Hilda: 16_

**Now we know that B2/W2 takes place two years after the events of B/W. What we don't know is how old are Nate and Rosa. So, I have to guess a number and say that they are 13 years old. So, the ages of the heroes goes like this:**

_Ages of the heroes prior to the events of B2/W2:_

__Red, Leaf, Brendan, May: 18  
Ethan, Lyra, Lucas, Dawn: 15  
Hilbert, Hilda: 18  
Nate, Rosa: 13__

**So, there you have it. The ages of all the Pokemon heroes (In my story, at least). As for the story, it takes place six months after the events of B2/W2. *The story that was told by Lucas and Dawn earlier is my interpretation of what took place between the events of D/P/Pt and this story (That equals in a space of four years).**

**So, what do you think? Makes sense? I'll post this on my profile. If there are any questions about the heroes' ages and this chapter, please let me know in the reviews.**

**Stay tuned, everyone. Please rate &amp; review.**


	13. Heroes United

**Ok. I hope my explanation of the heroes' ages didn't confuse you all too much. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Heroes United**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. All rights belong to their owners.**

"Hey, you Ok?" Lucas asked with his hand on Nate's shoulders. Nate doesn't reply. Instead he stormed off and called out his Mandibuzz.

"Nate, where are you going?" Rosa asked.

"What do you think? Stopping Ghetsis," Nate is about to get on his Mandibuzz when Rosa grabs his hand.

"Are you kidding me? You're going to go after him alone?"

"Then tell me. Where is he, Detective Rosa?" Nate sarcastically asked.

"Whoa. Calm down," Dawn said as she, Lucas and Hilbert try to prevent a full-blown argument between the visor duo. That's when a dart came out of nowhere and struck Nate on the neck. He suddenly felt dizzy. Then, he fainted. The other three who are still conscious look at the direction where the dart came from.

"Sorry, Nate,"

They see Hilda holding a blowpipe and Hilbert looking at her, shaking his head with his arms folded. Hilda just turned her head and gave him glare.

"Don't give me that look," Hilbert said sternly.

Hilda, however, glared at him even further. This tells Hilbert to drop it, in which he did.

Red just sighed and decided to bring order.

"All right. It seems everything is out of order. Look, arguing about it isn't going to solve anything. We just need to clear our heads and discuss about our next plan of action," Red suggests.

"Say, that reminds me," Brendan then looks at Hilda.

"I still haven't forgotten that sleep treatment you gave me a few days ago," That's when Brendan got hit by Will-O-Wisp. He runs around screaming. Red turns to Leaf and glared at her. It was then when Dawn used her newly evolved Prinplup's Hydro Pump on Brendan. As a result, his whole body is doused with water.

"Why did you that for?" Brendan demanded answers, walking towards Dawn.

"Well, excuse me for literally saving your butt from getting burned," Dawn offers her defense with sass. Brendan, however is having none of it.

"I'm gonna get hypothermia thanks to you,"

May steps in between Dawn and Brendan and pushes her neighbor away from Dawn.

"Guys, focus. We have other problems," May reminds everyone.

"Thanks for keeping things in check, May," Red said with a sigh of relief. May nodded and smiled. That's when she realized something.

"Oh my Arceus… DAD!" May broke away from the group as she took off somewhere.

"MAY! Where are you going?" Red called out. May stopped for a bit to reply him.

"To check on my dad. I hope he is not frozen," May runs off again. Brendan is about to give chase when Leaf stops him.

"Brendan, I think it's best that I go with her. Because you are wet from head to toe," Brendan looks at himself and just sighed in defeat. He knew that there is no point in arguing with Leaf considering the crisis at hand.

"Fine. Keep me updated, Ok?" Brendan nodded. Leaf took off to the same direction where May went.

"I'm glad everything worked out. Anyway, since we don't have any concrete leads…" Red closes his eyes. That's when Hilda stepped up from Rosa and Hilbert.

"Red, how about we tell you about who we are dealing with?" Red looks at Hilda. He replies with a nod.

"Yeah. It's best that we know who the enemy is. Can you please tell us who he is?" Red asked.

Hilda explained to everyone (minus Leaf and May) about Ghetsis' M.O. and Team Plasma. Hilbert adds about their king, N, how everything went down at the Pokemon League and discovering Ghetsis' true intentions about taking over Unova. After that, Rosa tells everyone about the two different factions of Team Plasma, their goals and Ghetsis' second coming. She also explained about the events that happened at Giant Chasm, in which bought wide eyes from Hilbert and Hilda.

"Wait, you mean that Ghetsis' merged N's Zekrom with Kyurem?" Hilbert inquired with a tone of shock. Rosa just nodded.

"So, where are these DNA splicers now?" Hilda asked.

"Only Nate knows. So, once he wakes up. You can ask him," Rosa turns her sight to a sleeping Nate, who has a bubble that shaped like a comma coming out of his nose as he is snoring.

"GAH! Now you tell us. That could've lead us to Ghetsis," Hilda immediately regretted her actions.

After hearing the story, Lyra has a question.

"Basically, all four of you saved your region from chaos?"

'That's right. Like how Lucas and Dawn saved your region of Sinnoh,' Hilbert smiled.

"Actually, we saved Sinnoh twice," Dawn decided to let the cat out of the bag.

She and Lucas told everyone about Cyrus, Giratina, The Lake Trio, The Distortion World and Team Galactic. Brendan, who listened everything with intent, decided to tell his and May's heroics in Hoenn once Lucas and Dawn finished. Then, it was Ethan and Lyra's turns to tell everyone about how they stopped Team Rocket at Goldenrod. Of course, everyone knows about Red's story. So, he only tells them about how Leaf helped out. Upon hearing everyone's heroic stories, they looked at each other once they realized what this mean.

'Wait, so EVERYONE here has saved their region from an evil organization?' Dawn looked at everyone back and forth.

"Scary coincidence, huh?" Lucas theorizes.

"But, this is way too creepy to be a coincidence," Ethan disagrees.

"Actually, I think it's a coincidence," Rosa agrees with Lucas' theory. Hilda decides to put a stop to all this theorizing.

"Ok. Let's all stop before we hurt our brains. The fact here is that every one of us has done some great heroic stuff. So, can you all please help us stop Ghetsis from terrorizing Unova again?" Hilbert is standing with Hilda, Rosa and Nate who is still dozing off.

"We will. I'm sure everyone here is with you," Red looks at everyone else. They respond with a nod.

"Thanks. You have no idea how much this means to us. And it's an honor to have helping us Red," Hilbert bowed. But, Hilda looks sad.

"What's wrong?" Dawn noticed the sad expression generated by Hilda.

"It's just that I feel responsible for this because I overheard that Ghetsis was planning to-" Hilda then felt a grasp on both shoulders. She looks up and sees it was Hilbert who is gripping her shoulders.

"Hilda, it is not your fault. You had no way to confirm it. Now, don't blame yourself," Hilbert said as he releases Hilda

"He's right, you know. Anyway… Since there is twelve of us, I suggest we split into four teams of three to do a perimeter check of the arena. Considering we have no clue where Ghetsis would be," Ethan looks at Hilda to check if she is Ok.

"Sorry, guys," Hilda said with despondence.

"It's Ok, Hilda. So, here are the teams," Ethan took out his Pokegear and starts typing the team allocations.

To Be Continued

* * *

**Hmm... Nothing special to point out here. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter, even though it's short. Stay tuned, everyone. Please rate &amp; review.**


	14. Perimeter Check

**First of all, I apologize for the lack of updates. Anyway, enjoy the next chapter.**

* * *

**Perimeter Check**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. All rights belong to their owners.**

"DAD!" May runs frantically in search of her father, Norman. Thankfully for her, she saw him unfrozen with his head looking at all directions.

"DAD" May runs to her father. Norman looks to his right where May is.

"MAY!" He hugs his daughter with sheer joy and relief.

"Thank goodness you're Ok," May's eyes is starting to run water.

"Me too, May. So, what happened? I was in the bathroom when I came out and saw this," May explained to Norman what had just transpired. She made a mental note to thank whoever invented indoor bathrooms.

"I see. Where's Brendan? I hope he is not frozen," Norman inquired about Brendan.

"He's Ok. Don't worry about it," Norman just nodded to May when he heard his name called out.

"NORMAN!" Norman turns around and sees Winona approaching him.

"Winona, what is it?"

"Clay has called an emergency meeting for all gym leaders who are unfrozen in the meeting room inside the arena. Hurry. Oh. Hi, May," Winona said while she runs off to find other unfrozen leaders.

'Well, you heard her. I have to be inside the arena. Be safe, Ok?' Norman kisses his daughter on the forehead before heading inside.

"I will, dad"' Norman goes inside the arena with May looking on. Then, she glanced to where she came from and found Leaf, who was supposed to be comforting May if something terrible happened to Norman, looking at someone frozen. May walks to her and look at the same direction as Leaf. On closer inspection, it's Blue and his Alakazam encased in a small, tight chamber of ice thanks to Kyurem's Glaciate.

"Is he your friend?" May asked.

"Yeah, you could say that," Leaf holds her left elbow while looking down.

"Don't worry, Leaf. We'll get that mean, old codger," May puts her hand on Leaf's right shoulder.

"Thanks, May," The brunettes share a quick hug.

"C'mon, we should probably go back to the others," That's when Leaf's Pokegear rang. She picks it up and sees Red's name. She pressed the dial button to answer the call.

* * *

**Leaf: Hello, Red.**

**Red: Leaf, are you and May Ok?**

**Leaf: Yeah. We're both fine. Her dad is also fine as well.**

**Red: That's good news. Anyway, the others and I have split up into four teams of three to check the situation at the areas around the arena. I'm in Driftveil right now with Hilbert and Dawn. Leaf, is it Ok that you and May join up with Ethan's team and Hilda's team respectively?**

**Leaf: Uh, yeah sure. Where are they?**

**Red: Ethan's team is at the docks south of the arena while Rosa's team is on the way to the arena to check on the people who took safety inside.**

**Leaf: Ok. We'll catch up to them. I'll keep you posted.**

**Red: Thanks, Leaf. Bye.**

**Leaf: Bye.**

* * *

Leaf hangs up and tells May the current situation. May agrees with the plan and decides to wait for Hilda. They both head to their respective groups/ Leaf approaches the docks and sees Ethan and a woozy Nate on the wooden platform.

"Hey, Bushy," Leaf referring to Nate's hair.

"Please stop calling me that," Nate can't raise his voice thanks to the after-effects of Hilda's sleeping dart.

"So, why are we here?" Leaf folded her arms looking around.

"Well, Ghetsis took off to the south of the arena. But, Rosa also said that he arrived coming from the east so she's checking out that direction with Brendan and Lyra," Ethan updates Leaf.

"So, you're checking every possibility where that old guy's hideout is?"

"Yeah. But, Rosa said that Ghetsis flew off to the south just to throw us off,"

"Ghetsis? Is that the old guy's name?"

"You got it. It could be that he wants to throw us off or maybe there is a certain place he wants to go before he goes back to his hideout," Ethan closes his eyes while putting his thumb and pointing finger on his chin. That's when Nate made his voice known.

"But, why would Ghetsis go…" Nate stopped himself when he realizes something horrific and stood frozen.

"Nate, what is it?' Ethan steps in front of Nate. He didn't respond. Leaf decided to do a different approach.

"Let me handle this, Ethan," Leaf pushes Ethan away while having a sly grin on her face.

"Hey, Bushy. There's an evil-looking barber holding two pairs of scissors in each hand wanting to cut your hair," Leaf said nonchalantly. Surprisingly to her, it didn't work.

'We should try something else,' Ethan suggested.

Meanwhile, inside the arena. May has joined up with Hilda and Lucas. Luckily, everyone who took cover inside is Ok, although they were quite shaken. While walking down the hallway, they ran into Elesa. May just stood paralyzed when she saw her while Lucas looks at May trying to snap her out if the trance in order to avoid eye contact with Elesa.

"Hey, Hilda. Thank goodness you're Ok,"

"The same can be said to you, Elesa. So, what's up?"

"Oh, Clay wants you in the conference room. As well as Nate. Since, you two managed to save Unova before. So, where is he?" Elesa inquires about the bushy-haired trainer.

"I'll call him," Hilda dialed a number on her X-Transceiver for Nate's number as she goes off somewhere. Elesa decided to make small talk with Lucas and May.

"So, who are you two? I'm Elesa," May snapped out of her euphoria.

"Hi, my name is May. Can I have your autograph?" May smiled while holding a notepad with both her hands. Elesa willfully signs on the notepad, which lead to squeals of delight from May. She looks to her left and see Lucas trying to get the words out to introduce himself but to no avail as he is preventing his eyes from meeting Elesa's. So, May elbows Lucas in the ribs to give him a push.

"OW! I'm Lucas," Lucas exclaimed after the sudden jolt of pain coming from May's elbow. Elesa ignored the loud tone from Lucas.

"So, you're supposed to be my next opponent in the tournament? Where's your partner?"

"She is checking the situation in Driftveil," Lucas smiled to himself as he is making progress on talking to someone new. Then, Hilda came back sighing.

"Sorry, Elesa. But, Nate is frozen in fear for some reason. So, I asked Ethan and Leaf to bring him here in any way. So, I think it's best for all three of us to go in first," Hilda explained the reason for the long hold-up.

"Hm? Not sure Clay will allow your friends to be in this," Elesa is hesitant.

"Trust me, they have done some amazing things. The gym leaders from their regions can vouch for them," Hilda defends May and Lucas.

"Ok, let's go," Elesa approves. All four of them walk down the hallway to the meeting room. Once inside, they see some of the gym leaders sitting down with Clay, Norman and Skyla listening to a radio at the far end of the table. Hilda's group didn't get a word from the radio set because the transmission just ended. Skyla set her headphones down and looked at Clay and Norman.

"Only the PWT area is frozen solid according to Winona and Falkner. As for Driftveil, the south of the city is only affected. The rest of the areas are Ok,"

"Thanks, Skyla. Please keep us updated," Clay said. He then looks at Norman.

"At least the damage only affected 'ere. But, now we got ta' get that slimeball, Ghetsis,"

"But, we don't have any leads, Clay. What do we propose to do now?" Clay just responded to Norman's question by tilting his hat down.

"Hi, Dad," May greeted her father with a hug.

"Hi, dear," Norman replied.

"Is that yer daughter?" Clay asked. Norman nodded.

'"f looks can be deceivin', yer' a good example of one, little miss. Your daddy ere' told me all about your heroics back at Hoenn," Clay respecting May's efforts.

"Thanks. Although, I didn't do it alone,'"

Then, one of Clay's employees came in with a piece of paper. Clay snatched it. He and Norman read it. This is what it contained:

List of gym leaders that are frozen:

Brock, Lt. Surge, Blaine, Gary, Sabrina, Morty, Chuck, Jasmine, Brawly, Flannery, Tate, Liza, Roark, Maylene, Wake, Byron

Not one Unova gym leader is in the list. They all know what they are dealing with. So, it makes sense that they protect themselves by hiding. Then, Elesa approached them.

"Clay, the Striaton trio and Lenora are on their way here," Elesa informs Clay.

"At least we got some reinforcements comin'," Then, a commotion erupted.

"VOLKNER, CHILL!" Gardenia shouted. Volkner tried to force his way to the exit. But, some of the unfrozen gym leaders are stopping him from doing so.

"LET ME GO! I want to avenge Jasmine," Volkner broke free. But, then…

"Ow. What the…" Volkner felt a sting on his neck. He feels it and took out a dart. And then, he fainted. Lucas, May, Janine and the Unova leaders know who was responsible for that.

"What?" Hilda shrugged her shoulders. That's when Ethan and Leaf came in while dragging Nate by his arms.

"Seriously, why is he getting dragged all the time?" Leaf scoffs as she and Ethan put him on a seat. Ethan then looks over his shoulder and sees Whitney crying with Bugsy, Misty and Candice trying to comfort her.

"I'll be right back, Leaf," Ethan goes to Whitney's direction. Then, Leaf remembered something.

"Oh, I got an update from the others," Leaf tells everyone that Red's team is on their way here while Rosa and her team have deduced every possibility where Ghetsis' HQ could be. Although, she also told them about Brendan vigorously questioning why he is put in the same team as Lyra. Then, Nate shot up.

"The DNA splicers. Where's Cheren?" Nate looked around frantically.

"Now, that I think about it… I don't see Cheren here," Elesa answered. Nate remained speechless before shouting…

"I HAVE TO GET TO ASPERTIA NOW!" Nate storms out of the room and the arena with the heroes following behind him. Rosa's group ran into him.

"Nattie, where are you going?" Lyra asked.

"No time to explain, Lyra. Aspertia City is in danger," Nate walked off quickly that he has no time to correct Lyra.

"It's Nate, Lyra," Ok, ignore that last part. Before anyone knows it, he got on his Mandibuzz and heads towards Aspertia.

"Ethan, since Nate is in our group, we have to back him up," Leaf tells Ethan her thoughts. Ethan without a word agreed.

"Hey, I want in on this too. Those bastards ruin the whole tournament," Brendan states his case.

"Is that what you're thinking about?" May closes her eyes while sweat-dropping.

Rosa is horrified once she realizes what Nate meant.

"We definitely need to go. Pretty sure Nate hid the splicers at Aspertia. C'mon. Oh, Hilda? Can your team hold the fort along with the gym leaders here?" Rosa agrees with Brendan on helping Nate.

"Sure. Besides, we need to update Red's team when they arrive,"

"Ok, everyone. Let's go. For those who doesn't have a flying Pokemon, you can get on someone else's," Leaf instructed.

"ALL RIGHT! TIME FOR ACTION!" Lyra screamed a little too close to Brendan's ear.

"DAMMIT, LYRA!"

Ignoring the fracas, Rosa's group and Ethan's group got on flying Pokemon with Ethan riding with Lyra and her Pidgeot while Leaf got on Rosa's Flygon. They all took off for Aspertia.

"I hope they will be all right," Lucas voices his concerns.

"They will be," May assures Lucas. Hilda only responding with a nod to them.

To Be Continued

* * *

**I hope I captured Clay's speech pattern correctly. If you see a conversation between two lines and in bold, it shows that they are talking to each other via their mobile communication devices (Ex: Pokègear, X-Transceiver). If you read closely, there was a mention of Alexandrianshipping in this.**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter. Please rate &amp; review.**


	15. Chaos In Aspertia

**Ok. Let's not waste anytime. Chapter 12 now. Enjoy. **

* * *

**Chaos In Aspertia**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. All rights belong to their owners.**

An hour later, Nate landed in front of the Aspertia City Pokemon Center. Once he landed, he saw a scene that is not pretty at all. Nearly the whole city is frozen.

"Dear Arceus…"

This bought back memories of the time he was in Opelucid City after his gym battle. He surveyed the scene and saw no one outside. Either the city was evacuated or they hid in their homes. Regardless, he has to check the school where the DNA splicers are hidden. But before that, he had to call his mom to see if she is Ok. He presses her name on his X-Transceiver. Then, a face pops up.

* * *

**Nate's Mom: NATE! I was worried sick. I'm so glad that you're not frozen. Are you Ok?**

**Nate: I'm fine, mom. Mom? What on earth happened in Aspertia?**

**Nate's Mom: Well, Cheren came out of nowhere and called everyone to evacuate saying that Kyurem is coming here. And then, he went into the school. So, here I am in Virbank for the moment with Iris and the E4. Some of the citizens have fled to Castelia while some are here in Virbank. Alder is holding the fort in Floccessy.**

**Nate: Thank goodness everyone is Ok. Mom, just hang in there. All this will end in no time.**

**Nate's Mom: I sure hope so, dear. Please take care and be careful.**

**Nate: I will, Mom.**

* * *

Nate arrived at the school in what he felt was like a minute thanks to the conversation with his mom. He went inside. An eerie silence surrounded the halls of the building. Nate is shivering thanks to the frozen atmosphere enveloping around the city. He continues to walk ahead. He steps outside to the schoolyard only to see a sight that certainly makes the situation worse.

"CHEREN!"

Cheren is frozen solid. Beside the frozen gym leader stood several grunts. In front of them, stood someone very familiar to Nate…

"Zinzolin…"

"If it isn't Nathaniel. I knew you would come here to save your hometown. You are quite lucky that your mother and the rest of the citizens have evacuated before we arrived,"

"What do you want, Zinzolin? What the hell did you do to Cheren?" Nate puts up an attacking stance.

Meanwhile, Ethan, Leaf and the others just arrived at the outskirts of Aspertia. The reason being because Rosa knew something bad is going to happen and Ethan thought it is best to land quite a distance from Aspertia. When they reached the gate that leads to Aspertia, they see three of Ghetsis' grunts guarding it.

"Darn it. I wish Hilda is here with her darts,' Leaf regretted with her voice down.

"So, what do we do, Roseanne?' Lyra whispered.

"It's tough. And, it's Rosa, Lyra,' Rosa corrected.

"Actually, I got an idea,' Ethan chimed in.

"Good. It better work, Ethan,' Brendan gives a warning.

"First off, does anyone have any Pokemon that induce sleep or paralysis?" Ethan asked.

"You're looking at her," Leaf winked while being smug.

"Ok. Here's the plan," The heroes got into huddle, listening intently to Ethan's plan. A few minutes later, with the scene set, Lyra and Brendan came out of nowhere. Lyra squealed.

"Is this the home of Nate, the boy who saved the Unova region?"

"No. Now beat it," One of the guards rudely replied.

"Now that's load of crap. We were told that he lives here. We want to see how the city where he comes from look like," Brendan said while pretending to be upset.

"Well, you got your info wrong. Now get lost before trouble occur," a second guard angrily warned both Lyra and Brendan. They both just looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders.

"Oh, before we go, we like to say something," Brendan said.

"Turn around," Lyra tells the confused guards. They turn around only to see a Gengar, Yamask and a Sudowoodo suddenly used Hypnosis on them. Almost instantly, they fell asleep. Leaf, Ethan and Rosa came out of their hiding spots and tied and gag the guards a few meters from the city gate.

"I can't believe that worked," Brendan remarked. No one heard him, though.

"So glad I have Sudowoodo learn Mimic. Let's go," Ethan leads the way with the rest of the group following him. They reach the stairs that leads to Aspertia's Point Lookout. It not only oversees the whole Unova region, figuratively, it also oversees the school's courtyard from above. Ethan, Rosa and Leaf lie down on their stomachs while Brendan and Lyra keep watch. When Rosa looked into the binoculars…

"Oh, no…"

"What is it?" Ethan grabbed the binoculars. He saw Nate angry in an attacking stance facing Zinzolin. Behind him, is a frozen Cheren. Ethan passed the binoculars to Leaf who saw the same sight.

"Let me see," Brendan barged in and snatched the binoculars from Leaf. Once he saw the sight, the blood begins to boil inside him.

"Ok, now I'm mad,"

"You're always mad, Brendan," Leaf sticks out her tongue playfully. Then, Lyra joins in the conversation.

"Poor Nattie. I'm sure there's a way to help him out without getting ourselves detected,"

"But, how though? I'm pretty sure he's been given an ultimatum just by looking at the scene," Rosa theorizes.

"Regardless of what we think is going on there, we have to help him out. First off, does anyone have a Pokemon that has the move 'Dig'?" Rosa stood up and called out her Excadrill. Everyone else took out their Pokedexes to scan Excadrill's data. After reading the info, they are quite impressed.

"A Ground/Steel dual type? Wow…" Brendan for once is impressed.

"Anyone else?" Ethan asked. Leaf called out her Nidoqueen.

"Ok, brilliant. Here's the plan," They got into a huddle once again to discuss the next phase. Back at the schoolyard, Nate gritted his teeth.

"So, boy. What do you say? A good trade, don't you think?" Zinzolin said. But before he said anything, the ground started to rumble. Suddenly, an Excadrill and a Nidoqueen came out of the ground with their trainers Rosa and Leaf. The grunts took out their Pokemon, consisting of Watchogs and Sevipers.

"EXCADRILL, USE ROCK SLIDE,"

"NIDOQUEEN, USE EARTH POWER,"

Excadrill and Nidoqueen released their attacks before the grunts could even command their own Pokemon. Suddenly, more grunts came to the field. But, Rosa and Leaf are unfazed by it.

"BRENDAN, NOW!"

Out of nowhere, Brendan and his Kecleon revealed themselves.

"KECLEON, USE BLIZZARD!" The air suddenly became colder as the blizzard is directed towards the incoming grunts.

Zinzolin is angry at the sudden ambush. Before he can instruct his sub-ordinates to get Chere's frozen body out of Aspertia, a Pidgeot came swooping down and grabbed the ice statue of Cheren. It tossed it up and a Hitmonlee who was on its back grabbed it and went back to the Lookout where Ethan and Lyra are. They high-five to each other because the plan worked.

Amidst the chaos, Nate snuck back in the school. Once he came out, he got something in his hand.

"C'MON, GUYS! LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!" Nate calls out his Mandibuzz and got on it. Rosa recalled her Excadrill and called out Flygon. She commanded it to use Sandstorm. Ethan and Lyra have left the city already. Once the sandstorm came out, Leaf and Rosa got on Rosa's Flygon and Brendan got on his Swellow once the sandstorm is summoned. In the end, everyone got out safely, including the frozen Cheren, leaving Zinzolin reeling and frustrated. Then, Nate's X-Transceiver rang.

* * *

**Nate: Hello?**

**Hilda: Nate, where on earth were you? Is Cheren Ok?**

**Nate: Aspertia City. We'll explain the whole story when we get back to the PWT.**

**Hilda: Ok. I just want to tell you that someone is here to see you and Rosa. Oh, is Leaf Ok?**

**Nate: We're all Ok. But, who wants to see us?**

**Hilda: He wouldn't say until you both are back. Anyway, I'm glad that you all are Ok. See you soon.**

**Nate: Bye.**

* * *

"Rosa, someone wants to see us at the PWT. Hilda won't say who though," Nate informs Rosa of the mysterious guest. She just nodded in reply. An hour later, they arrive back. Lyra's Pidgeot gently placed Cheren's solid body on the ground. Then, Hilda and Hilbert came out. They were instantly shocked.

"What on earth happened?" Hilda asked while slowly walking to her frozen childhood friend. Hilbert just placed a hand on her left shoulder.

"My guess is that he fought Ghetsis and well, you know the rest…" Rosa guesses. Hilda remained speechless.

"Anyway, the others were worried about you. I think you should go back inside to inform them that you are Ok. As for Nate and Rosa, your 'guest' is talking to Clay and Drayden right now in the meeting room," Hilbert said.

Everyone left Hilda and Hilbert alone to Cheren. When they stepped inside, Red, Dawn, May and Lucas greeted them back with happiness. Then, Clay approached the visor duo.

"Nate, Rosa. Yer' guest wants to speak to ya,"

They turned to Clay and…

"Colress, what are you doing here?" Nate asked with shock.

"I'm here to help you," Colress made his intentions known.

To Be Continued

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN! A familiar face has arrived. Just what is Colress' intentions? Stay tuned for the next chapter. Please rate &amp; review.**


	16. An Unexpected Help

**Ok. Next chapter now. It's quite a short one. Enjoy.**

* * *

**An Unexpected Help**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. All rights belong to their owners.**

"What do you mean 'you want to help us'? And why?" Rosa asked.

"Consider this a thank you gift for making my eyes open when it comes to fulfilling a Pokemon's maximum potential," Colress explains his reasons.

Nate and Rosa just looked at each other, feeling hesitant on enlisting the former Plasma scientist to help out. In the end, they have no choice. They have to get any help they can get when Rosa considered all options.

"How can you help us?" Rosa asked. Meanwhile, in another area of the room…

"Hey, Ethan. Got that video ready?" Brendan called.

"Hm? Oh, I'll send it to you to your PokeNav," Ethan typed in a few buttons on his PokeGear. After that, a tone is heard from Brendan's PokeNav. He opens it and sees a notification. He opens it and the video is now in his device.

"Thanks, Ethan," Brendan walks off. Then, he ran into Hilda, Hilbert and May. Brendan grinned like the Skitty from the movie 'Alice In Pokewonderland'.

"Hey, guys. I want to show you something," Brendan calls them over. He opens his PokeNav and showed them the video. The video contains Brendan and Kecleon coming to shape out of nowhere during the battle at Aspertia.

"So, Hilda. Ever had a Pokemon that has the move Camouflage? You're not the only ninja here," Brendan folded his arms while smirking. Hilda is just quivering.

"Uh-oh. May, we better get out of here," Hilbert just grabs May's arm and drags her to another part of the room before she could say anything.

"WHY DO YOU HAVE A POKEMON THAT HAS CAMOUFLAGE?!" Before anyone knows it, Hilda and Brendan engaged in a war of words.

'If someone shows off something to Hilda that she doesn't have but wants it, expect an ugly altercation," Hilbert whispered to May.

"Noted," May nodded.

Meanwhile with Red, Leaf, Dawn, Lucas, Lyra and Ethan…

'So, what did you find in Driftveil? Leaf asked.

"Someone who was associated with Ghetsis. A former Plasma sage named Rood. It was Hilbert that lead him to us," Red.

"Did he provide any useful info?" Lucas asked.

"Most of it, we already know. He apologized to us for not being of any further help. But, he did tell us about a cane Ghetsis uses," Dawn said.

'What's so great about his cane?' Lyra asked.

"When he told us about the first time he got Kyurem under his control, Ghetsis' cane was the catalyst for keeping the dragon in check," Red explained the cane's function.

"But, that doesn't make any sense," Leaf remarked.

"Why, Leaf?" Dawn being confused.

"Because when he came here, he doesn't have his cane with him. And he still can control that dragon" Leaf tells everyone why. Everyone went silent after that.

'That cane is essential for stopping Ghetsis,' Colress cuts in.

"Who is this?" Leaf asked.

"Everyone. This is Colress. He has offered to help us. Let's just say he has a history with Ghetsis,' Rosa introduced everyone to the scientist. But, Hilbert, who came in with May to join in the conversation, has doubts.

"Are you sure we can trust him?"

"The gym leaders accepts his help. And when you look at things right now, we have no choice. We don't have any other leads," Rosa said. The heroes (minus Hilda and Brendan who are still arguing) looked at each other. Reluctantly, they agreed.

"Fine, we accept your offer," Red said.

"If the gym leaders trust you, then I guess it's Ok," Lyra chimed in.

"But, one false move, Colress, we won't hesitate kicking your butt," Hilbert gave out a resounding warning, due to the fact that Colress has worked with Ghetsis before.

"I understand," Colress being aware of the circumstances.

"_Wow. And I thought Brendan has anger issues,_" May thought to herself.

"But, how though? How can you help?" Lucas is puzzled looking at Colress

"Because if my theory is correct, the technology that envelops his cane is also the same way he got Kyurem under control again. If I can analyze what makes that cane teak, I can create something that can shut down the mind control of Kyurem," Colress tells everyone his theory. Ethan had a sudden thought.

"If that is the case, wouldn't they need you to replicate the tech needed for controlling Kyurem?"

"Knowing Ghetsis, he must've employed someone else to do it. Considering our aims are different when it comes to Pokemon," Colress closes his eyes.

"But, you wouldn't need the cane to counter-act the mind-control, right?" Dawn inquired.

"Yes, I planned to look at the blueprint for Ghetsis' cane. Alas, it was burnt to ash when I found it under Ghetsis' desk aboard the Frigate," Colress said with despondence.

"That's a shame," Lucas' feeling resonates with Colress.

"Then how about we get it at Giant Chasm, where I last saw it?" Nate suggested. Hilbert looks at his watch and looks back at Nate.

"Nate, it's getting late. I think it's best that we call it a day,"

"Yeah. We had one hell of a battle today. We better rest up," Ethan agrees with Red. Nate just sighed in defeat.

"Fine. I'm feeling tired anyway," Nate stretches his arms and yawns at the same time.

"I think it's best that we rest. We have no idea what's going to happen tomorrow," Red complies.

"How about you all?" Hilbert asked the unfrozen gym leaders.

"We'll be Ok. Some of us must guard the premises and be on the lookout for any suspicious activities. Besides, someone must take care of the frozen gym leaders," Skyla said.

"And that's why there will be gym leaders taking shifts until all of this is over," Norman joined in.

The heroes just nodded to each other and one-by-one, they leave the room for their hotel.

"In that case, good night everyone. Be vigilant," Red said.

"Night, Dad. Please take care," May hugged Norman.

"I will, May. I will," Norman assuring May of his own safety. She broke the hug and leaves. But, not before she and Hilbert pulls Brendan and Hilda respectively. Once they all left the room, Janine stood between Skyla and Norman.

"I'm so glad they're here. Because if the situation gets worse, we know who we can rely on," Janine commented, referring to the heroes. Skyla and Norman just nodded. Then, Clair joined them and patted Norman's right shoulder.

"I know you are concerned for May's safety when it comes to a crisis like this, Norman." Clair said. Norman just sighed.

"I know, Clair. I know. But, I have faith in her. What kind of a father I am if I don't? If she and Brendan managed to stop Kyogre and Groudon from destroying Hoenn, then I know they can help to stop all of this," Norman looked at Clair, Skyla and Janine.

"I'm sure you all have the same faith towards the trainers that saved your respective regions," They all nodded in reply. They leave Norman alone with his thoughts.

"I_ really hope that this crisis will end happily…_" Norman thought to himself.

To Be Continued

* * *

**Ok. I hope you all enjoy that short chapter. That Kecleon argument between Hilda and Brendan is just some randomness added in. By the way, something to point out while on that topic: When you play the third gen games, your last battle with Brendan in Lilycove, he only has four Pokemon. So, I added two more to his line-up to complete it. Kecleon is one of them. The other will be revealed in the later chapters.**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter. Please rate &amp; review.**


	17. SSDD (Same Situation, Different Day)

**Sorry for the delay. It's cold here in Australia and I can't edit as fast as I usually would thanks to my freezing hands. Anyway, enjoy the next chapter.**

* * *

**S.S.D.D (Same Situation, Different Day)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. All rights belong to their owners.**

Meanwhile, in an undisclosed location…

"I'm sorry, Lord Ghetsis. But, the boy had help. We couldn't get the frozen gym leader out of there as well as the splicers," Zinzolin tells Ghetsis the current situation. However, much to Zinzolin's surprise, Ghetsis is not disappointed.

"No matter. I do have a back-up plan. And it involves Nuvema Town. Call for a meeting at once," Zinzolin leaves the room in order to make an announcement.

"I'm sure this plan is fool-proof," Ghetsis thought to himself.

**The Next Day, 9:30 a.m.**

"Good morning, everyone," Nate walks in the meeting room while yawning.

"For someone who wants to retrieve the cane, you came in late," Leaf shakes her hear with her arms folded.

"What do you mean 'I'm late?" That certainly got Nate's attention. Lucky, Red is there to rectify things.

"Relax. You're not late, Nate. There are still some of us still missing," Red pointed at the heroes who are here already. Nate looks around the room and sees the day-shift leaders as well as Leaf, Lyra, Ethan, Lucas, Dawn, and Hilbert. Lucas and Dawn are talking to Professor Rowan, Leaf is daydreaming, Ethan is talking to Hilbert and Lyra is with some of the gym leaders.

"Once everyone is here, we can start discussing our next plan of action," Red tells Nate.

Then they heard a commotion going on. They turned and see Falkner talking on his Pokegear with Clay, Lyra and Bugsy hearing on.

That many? Dad, we're talking about a crisis of a region. Not a city. Surely, you can do something," Falkner listens to his father's response. Falkner just sighed.

"Hold on one minute, dad," Falkner covers the receiver part of his Pokegear while looking at Clay.

"My father can only deploy 10 police officers, Clay. He said 'It's take it or leave it'," Falkner said. Clay just tilts his hat downwards.

"Hmph. Yer' daddy reminds me of myself when I try to do business. In that case, tell him we accept," Falkner nodded as he puts his PokeGear back on his ear.

"All right. We'll take it. When are they going to arrive?" Falkner listens to his father's reply. The Violet City gym leader just nods.

"Ok. Please get them to be here as fast as you can. Thanks, dad," Falkner hangs up and turns to Clay and Bugsy.

"Kinda surprised that your dad couldn't add more reinforcements," Bugsy expressed his emotions.

"He said that he must consider the safety of Violet City's citizens as well. When I think about it, we have to take it," Falkner said.

"When are they gonna arrive?" Clay inquired.

"By earliest, tomorrow, Clay," Falkner answered. Clay just growled.

"So, we're just sittin' Duckletts now huh?" Falkner just nods.

"Sitting Duckletts?" Lyra is puzzled by that proverb. Falkner leans in.

"It's a proverb from Unova," Falkner whispered. Lyra now fully grasped the meaning of the words.

"Oh. It's like 'Sitting Psyducks', right?" Falkner nodded.

30 minutes later, the rest of the heroes have arrived. They sit in a circle with Red standing in the middle.

"All right. Let's recap. As we learned yesterday, Colress says that he can help us defeat Ghetsis by taking a look at his cane. Where did you say you last saw it, Nate?"

"Giant Chasm where Rosa and I battled Kyurem,"

"Ok. There shouldn't be any obstacles getting that cane, right?"

"I think Ghetsis will lay them out if he can see us needing that cane. I don't know how he will set them up, though," Hilda said.

"In that case, how about sending two teams to Giant Chasm while the other two teams stay here and keep watch?"

Suddenly, Hilda's X-Transceiver rang. She looked at it and her mom's name is displayed on the screen. She picked it up. But, it's not her mother that is on the screen.

"Hello, Hilda,"

"GHETSIS?!" The moment Hilda said his name, everyone in the room gathered around Hilda.

"You must be wondering why it is me showing up on your screen instead of your mother? Well, I think I should step aside to provide you the answer," Ghetsis stepped aside. Then, a sight that will surely break Hilda down unfolds. It is not only her mother tied up and gagged. Professor Juniper as well as Cedric Juniper and Bianca are also in the same state.

"What. Do. You. Want. Ghetsis?" Hilda growled.

"I know you and that bush boy have the splicers. So, in exchange for your mother and your friends, I want the DNA splicers AND Reshiram," Brendan comes into Ghetsis' sight with full of anger.

"NO WAY IN HELL, GHETSIS! THERE'S NO WAY WE'LL-'"Hilda stopped Brendan from talking. She looks back to the screen.

"When and where do you want the exchange?"

"Dragonspiral Tower at 2:30 p.m. If you're a minute late, well, let's say you won't see them anymore," Ghetsis disconnects the transmission. Hilda is still growling.

"Hilda?" Hilbert is about to touch her shoulder when she stands up. And threw her X-Transceiver across the room.

"I need to go to Nuvema," Hilda starts to run to the exit.

"HILDA!" Hilbert follows her.

"Something tells me that group allocations for a role has already been determined. Ethan? Rosa?" Red looks at the other two group leaders.

"We understand," Ethan and Rosa said in unison.

"C'mon, guys," Red as well as Dawn, May and Lucas exits the room to give chase to Hilda and Hilbert. Suddenly, Rosa had a thought.

"Strange. There should've been a report about the kidnappings…"

"Hey, you're right. We didn't get anything," Falkner agrees with Rosa's train of thought.

"I wonder why, though," Candice, also on the day-shift, said. That's when Rosa realized something terrible.

"I HAVE TO CONTACT HILDA!" Rosa presses Hilda's name on her X-Transceiver. But, she just realized that Hilda left without her X-Transceiver.

"Damn it. Got to contact Hilbert," Rosa presses Hilbert's name. Everyone wonders why Rosa is panicking. Thankfully, he picked up. He is seen flying on his Swanna.

* * *

**Hilbert: Rosa, what's up?**

**Rosa: HILBERT! GET TO NUVEMA, DOUBLE TIME!**

**Hilbert: Why? There's no ru-**

**Rosa: HILDA IS WALKING TO A TRAP!**

**Hilbert: WHAT?! DAMN! I'LL GET THERE AS QUICKLY AS I CAN! Thanks for the heads-up.**

* * *

"Wait… A TRAP?! I GOT TO CONTACT MAY!" Brendan walks off to call May.

"Me too. I have to call Red," Leaf picks up her PokeGear and presses Red's name.

A few minutes later…

"All right, they've been informed. Are we all set for Giant Chasm?" Leaf asked. The remaining heroes nodded. Lyra turns to the day-shift leaders.

"You're all going to be Ok, right?"

"Yer' underestimatin' us?' Clay said while showing an intimidating look.

"No. No. Of course not. We got to go," Lyra, who nervously grinned, as well as the rest of the heroes leave for Giant Chasm.

"Wow. Clay is scary," Lyra whispered to Nate.

"No kidding. The first time I saw him, I nearly wet my pants,"

"That's a little too much info," Lyra sweat-dropped.

Meanwhile, Hilda has just arrived at Nuvema Town. Before she could even take her first step in her hometown, she felt that someone is watching her every move. She looked around her surroundings with caution. Suddenly, she does a roundhouse kick. Behind her, that someone dodged the kick easily. He went in for a punch, but Hilda does a Judo Throw on him. Then, another person went for Hilda with a flying kick. But, he missed as Hilda ducked. However, ANOTHER person came from above and tried to pin Hilda down to the ground. Luckily, Hilda did a backflip to evade him. She stood in front of a trio that she is all too familiar with.

"The Shadow Trio…"

"Long time, Ponytailed One," The middle person said. You could say that this person is the leader of the trio.

"Somehow, I'm not surprised that Ghetsis sent you to do this. That would explain why there was no warning about the kidnappings,"

"You're sharp. However, can the same thing be said about your skills as a Pokemon Trainer?"

"Why do you ask? Worried about getting your butts kicked again?" Hilda smirked. However, that smirked faded when 13 more of them came out of nowhere.

"Me and my big mouth…" Hilda thought to herself while groaning.

To Be Continued

* * *

**Added another twist here by making the Shadow Trio to a Shadow Group. I hope I captured that mini fight scene well. I think that's all worth mentioning for this chapter unless someone says so.**

**Anyway, stay tuned for the next chapter. Please rate &amp; review.**


	18. Nuvema Town Showdown

**Hey, everyone. I'm back from Australia with a new chapter. Now my hands are not freezing anymore. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Nuvema Town Showdown**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. All rights belong to their owners.**

"We are no longer a trio. We are now a group," The Shadow Group sent out a horde of Bisharps and Absols. Hilda sweated a bit. She took an unconscious glance to the sky and saw Hilbert, on his Swanna, standing on the roof of Prof. Juniper's lab. He is doing some hand signals to her. She immediately understood what it meant. She took out her Simipour.

"So you're willing to fight to the end? Brave, but foolish,"

"SIMIPOUR, RAIN DANCE!" Suddenly, bright and sunny skies turn into a dark and gloomy weather. Then, it started to rain. A few of the Shadow Ninjas command their Absols to attack Hilda and Simipour. If only they knew that a surprise is waiting for them.

"HILBERT, NOW!"

"SWANNA, USE HURRICANE ON THOSE POKEMON!" Swanna flew off a few feet. Then, it uses its wings to summon the Hurricane, in which swept the attacking Pokemon off their feet. Somewhere around the horizon, Red and Lucas, who are on Red's Charizard as well as May and Dawn, who are aboard May's Skarmory, spotted some bad weather (And a tornado) striking a town.

"That must be where Hilda and Hilbert are. Let's go," Red said with both flying Pokemon moving in top speed. Once they landed, an amazing sight welcomed them.

"You're right, Rosa. There was a trap set up here," Red said while looking at Rosa.

"Whoa. More ninjas? Cool…" May's eyes lit up. Lucas just shakes his head.

"No time for that. Let's go. MANTINE!" Lucas threw a Pokeball.

"Oh, right. GO WALREIN!" May calls out her Walrein.

"GALLADE, TAKE CENTER STAGE!" Dawn releases her Prinplup.

"I CHOOSE YOU, PIKACHU!" Red releases his Pikachu. He wasted no time giving out the orders.

"May, help out Hilbert by that big building. Lucas, help out Hilda. Dawn, you're with me to take some heat off of Hilda and Hilbert by getting those ninjas attention. LET'S GO!" The trainers took their respective positions in the middle of the crazy weather enveloping the town. Dawn and Red runs to the west of the town.

"So, any idea what those Pokemon are?" Red said while glancing at Dawn. Without a word, she took out her Pokedex and scanned Bisharp and Absol's data.

"Bisharp is dual Steel and dark while Absol is pure Dark-type," Dawn informs Red.

"Guess Electric moves will do. PIKACHU, USE THUNDER!" Red's Pikachu summons a lightning bolt from the dark clouds and hits an incoming Absol. It was KO'd straight away. Then, a Bisharp came from behind the KO'd Absol and starts an attack.

"GALLADE, GET IN FRONT OF PIKACHU AND USE BRICK BREAK ON THAT BISHARP!" Gallade jumps over Pikachu and punches the Bisharp in the face. After a few minutes, Dawn took an unconscious sight to the window of a house and saw a group of people tied up.

"RED! There's a group of people being held against their will inside this house," Red runs over to Dawn, leaving their Pokemon to handle the situation with the Bisharps and Absols. He took a peek through the window.

"Stand back," Dawn did as Red says. Then, he smashes the window with his elbow. The sharp shards of glass is piercing his skin on his fingers when he reached in to unlock the window. Despite that pain, he manages to do it

"Red, are you Ok?" Dawn looked a bit horrified when she looked at the blood oozing out of Red's fingers.

"I'm fine, Dawn. Now get inside and untie the people inside. I'll handle the rest," Red instructs.

"Are you sure?" Dawn getting worried.

"I'm sure. Now go," Red runs back to where his Pikachu is. He calls out his Blastoise to help it out. Dawn calls for her Gallade. She figures that she needed help cutting to the ropes. Meanwhile on the rooftop of Prof. Juniper's lab…

"Damn it. Whenever we keep defeating one, they just keep on coming," Hilbert cursed. He had recalled his Swanna and replaced it with his Drudiggon because Swanna ran out of PP for its Hurricane move.

"Guess we have no choice. Going to take a huge risk here,' May said. Hilbert is puzzled about that cryptic statement.

'WALREIN, BLIZZARD!' Walrein released a freezing blast of wind towards the enemy Pokemon. As a result, some of the Pokemon are frozen. This gives Hilbert and May some breathing space.

"You're welcome," May smiled. Hilbert just shakes his head. With Lucas and Hilda, they are having trouble keeping down the onslaught of the attacks. Then, a sudden idea came into Lucas' mind.

"Do these Pokemon emphasize on physical attacks?"

"Yeah, why?" Hilda asked. Lucas whispered something into Hilda's right ear. She smiled. They looked at each other and nodded.

"Is that all you got? We're open targets, you know," Hilda taunted. This definitely got the horde of Bisharps and Absols reeling. They come at them in full speed. When they are just within some meters from Lucas and Hilda.

"HYDRO PUMP!" Simipour and Mantine release a big beam of water and drenched the advancing enemy Pokemon. It does more damage thanks to the rainy weather.

"HIGH FIVE!" Hilda rand Lucas' raised their hands and their palms met, producing a smack sound. But, their euphoria turned into confusion when all of a sudden, the Shadow Group and their Pokemon disappeared into thin air.

"What the? Where did they go?" Lucas looks around.

"I have no idea,"

"HELP! SOMEONE HELP!"

"That sounded like May. Let's go," Lucas and Hilda go to the source of the screams. They stopped in front of the lab and saw May, who looks scared out of her wits, hugging Hilbert. This bought a little jealousy from Hilda.

"Hey, you guys all right?" Lucas shouted from the ground.

"We're fine. It's just that May's afraid of heights," Hilbert explained the situation. But, this revelation got Lucas thinking.

"_Wait, she's Ok with flying on her Skarmory thousands of feet in altitude and yet, she can't handle a few feet above the ground?_"

After a few minutes, they managed to get Hilbert and May safely on the ground. Then…

"Hey, glad to see you guys all right,"

"Hey, Red. Red, what happened to your hand?" Hilda pointed at Red's bloodied hand.

"I'll explain later. Right now, we got to help out Dawn to free the townspeople. Let's go,"

"Did you find Prof. Juniper and the others?" Hilda said with little hope in her.

'Not sure. I was busy repelling the attacks. Come on,' Red runs ahead with the rest following. When they arrive the house, they see the front door busted open. They step inside and saw a Gallade KO'd on the floor.

"That's Dawn's Gallade. Oh, no… DAWN!" Lucas starts to search the house frantically. The others went into the room where the townspeople are. They found them unconscious. However, they are free from being bound and gagged. Hilda hoped that they aren't dead. Luckily, they aren't according to Hilbert. But, they realized that Prof. Juniper, Cedric, Bianca and Hilda's mom aren't among the people bound to their will inside. After they helped them up, Lucas comes in with anxiety written all over his face.

"Guys, I can't find Dawn anywhere,"

"Strange. I saw her went inside," Red said. Then, one of the people started to stir. It was Bianca's dad. Hilda went to him straight away.

"Hey. What happened?" He coughed before he starts to recall what happened.

"Oh, Hilda. It is strange. I was just reading the paper when I smelled a strange fume. Once I smelled it, I started coughing and I went dizzy. The next thing I knew, I was bound and gagged inside my own house. After that, a girl with blue hair came in and started to untie us with one of her Pokemon. And then, the same fume overwhelmed us again. Before I lost consciousness, I saw the girl being dragged away. I didn't get to see who, though,"

After Bianca's dad retold the events, Hilda looked at Lucas, who is still horrified. Then, Rosa feels vibrating sensation from her bag. It is coming from Hilda's X-Transceiver.

"Here. You left it at the PWT," Rosa gives the X-Transceiver back to Hilda. Hilda picks up the transmission. Everyone gathered around her.

"Hello, Hilda,"

"Cut the crap, Ghetsis. What is it this time?" Hilda's impatience is getting the better of her.

"If you insist. I'm sure you noticed that one of your friends is missing. I'm going to let my associate explain that," The screen turns its attention towards a chubby old man wearing red glasses, a lab coat, a grey undershirt, black pants and grey shoes.

"C-Ch-ch-CHARON!" Lucas screams his old adversary's name in shock and timidness.

"THIS OLD GUY IS CHARON?!" Hilda shouted while looking at Lucas with shock.

"Hello, Lucas. I'm pretty sure you know why I had your dear friend taken away from you. Now don't get me wrong, I don't want anything. I just wanted revenge. If you want your friend safe and sound, submit your will to me,"

The screen turns back to Ghetsis.

"You're a fool to trust Charon, Ghetsis," Lucas growled.

"Your words don't mean a thing to me, boy. The venue remains unchanged, but I'm feeling generous today, so I'll give an extra day to decide. Until then, farewell,' Ghetsis cuts off the transmission.

"It has just gotten worse," Hilbert said.

"At least we saved Nuvema Town," May pointed out the brightside of things.

"But, we still haven't found Prof. Juniper and the others. Not to mention Dawn got kidnapped as well," Hilda highlights.

"All right. How about we discuss our next plan of action with the others back at PWT?" Red suggested. Hilda, Hilbert and May nod.

"Come on, Lucas. Lucas?" Red turns to look at Lucas. To everyone's surprise, they see Lucas sitting while leaning against the wall with both his knees bent and his head in his arms. The rest of the heroes go close and to their surprise, Lucas is crying.

"It's all my fault. It's all my fault," Lucas muttered the same thing over again while letting the waterworks go from his eyes.

"Hey, listen. We'll get Dawn back. We promise," May said. She turns to the others. They all nod. Then, they heard someone shouting from outside.

"OUT OF MY WAY! OUT OF MY WAY!"

Upon hearing that, Lucas' head shots up. Then, a blonde boy wearing a green scarf and an orange and white vertical striped long sleeved shirt, barges in the house.

"ALL RIGHT! WHERE ARE THOSE BAD GUYS?!"

"Barry?"

"LUCAS?! WHY YOU DIDN'T TELL ME YOU'RE FIGHTING BADDIES?! I'LL FINE YOU 10 MILLION POKEDOLLARS FOR THAT!" Barry shouted. He looks around and noticed someone missing. He is too impatient to notice the tears coming out from Lucas' eyes.

"Lucas, where's Dawn?"

Lucas didn't answer Barry. He is still in agony over the events that transpired.

To Be Continued

* * *

**(GASP) Dawn got kidnapped? Lucky Barry is there to provide some help. I hope I wrote this chapter well. Stay tuned for the next chapter. Please rate and review.**


	19. Repaying The Favor

**A surprise appearance is in the chapter. Who is it? Read on and I hope you enjoy. :)**

* * *

**Repaying The Favor**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. All rights belong to their owners.**

The flight back to the PWT has been a quiet one. Then again, it makes sense considering one of your own has been caught by the enemy. During the flight, some of the heroes would take a glimpse at Lucas, due to the fact that he is the most affected. Before they left Nuvema, Bianca's dad was in a state of shock and lost his temper after learning what had happened to his daughter. Luckily, he calmed down after Hilda assured him they will get her back safe. Once they arrived back at the PWT, Lucas meekly stepped on the ground. But once he sets foot, his knees go all wobbly.

"Oh, whenever something badly affects him, he just can't find the courage to walk properly," Barry said. So, Red and Hilbert put both of Lucas' arms around their shoulders and guides him to their own PWT meeting room. They've been told that they've been provided their own meeting room by Rosa. Once they step inside, Lyra welcomes them back with open arms.

"WELCOME BACK, GUYS!" There is no response whatsoever. They all kept quiet.

"Guys, what happened?" Nate asked.

"And where's Dawn?" Ethan wonders. A sudden scary thought had entered Rosa's mind.

"Don't tell me that-" Red stops Rosa from completing her sentence.

"We'll explain what happened. But, right now, help us get Lucas sitting on a chair," The heroes who went to Giant Chasm were in shock when they saw Lucas. He looks suicidal. After they got Lucas prop up on a chair, Red and Hilda tells everyone what happened at Nuvema Town. Everyone is stunned.

"Great. There goes our momentum," Brendan commented.

"But, is Lucas seriously going to surrender to Charon?" Leaf looked at Lucas.

"There's got to be another way," Nate said with conviction.

'I agree. I know there is another way. I can feel it. Say, that reminds me. How about you guys? Did you get the cane?" Hilbert inquired.

"Yeah. But, Ghetsis sent some of his cronies to stop us. He definitely saw it coming," Leaf said.

"At least you guys got the cane. That is all that matters. So, where is it?" May questioned.

"Right now, Colress is examining the cane. He said that he'll give us the device needed to break the Ghetsis' mind control tomorrow," Ethan updates.

"HELLO?! AM I CHOPPED LIVER HERE?!' Barry shouted.

"Huh? Oh, I forgot," May nervously laughed.

"Who's this?' Brendan asked.

'I'm Barry. And I'm going to be the best Pokemon Master of all time," Now this got Brendan's attention.

"Fat chance. I'm going to be the best Pokemon Master of all time,"

"HEY, I KNOW YOU! You're that guy who lost his temper,"

Not a wise move for Barry to say that. As a result, Brendan and Barry got into each other's face. None of the heroes (Except for May and Hilbert) are going to bother separating them considering that Brendan will always get into an argument over the littlest things. In this case though, it's something he rather forget.

"That reminds me, Barry. How did you know where we were in Nuvema Town?" Hilbert asked after he and May successfully broke Brendan and Barry apart.

Before Barry could tell his story, Rosa cuts in.

"Professor Rowan told you all about it. So, you went to catch the earliest boat to Unova. Once you arrived, you went here, but the gym leaders told you that Lucas and Dawn are in Nuvema Town. They showed you where it is, then arrived late and here you are,"

"HEY, I WAS GOING TO SAY THAT!" Barry shouted.

"But, I'm right, right?" Rosa smirked.

"Yeah…" Barry quieted down.

"Anyway, back on topic, so what do we do? We can't let Lucas surrender himself. Let alone giving the splicers and Reshiram to Ghetsis," May said.

"I'm stumped at this. There must be something we can do," Ethan closes his eyes.

"Perhaps I can help," The heroes turned to the source of the voice. They see a tall man wearing a brown hoodie with Keldeo beside him. The man pulls his hoodie back.

"N?!" Hilda and Hilbert exclaimed.

"It's been quite a while since I last saw you two," N said.

"N. Thanks again for helping me out at Giant Chasm," Nate expressed his gratitude to N.

"Don't thank me yet. My father has still something up his sleeve,"

"Your father?" Ethan raised his left eyebrow.

"And is that Keldeo?" Rosa pointed at the orange-afro colt.

"IT'S SO CUTE!" Lyra runs to it and starts hugging it to death.

'Hey, let me hug it," May grabs Keldeo from Lyra and starts hugging it. This results in Keldeo struggling to get out.

"May, please let go of the Pokemon," Red instructed. May reluctantly release Keldeo from her iron grip hug.

"Because I want to hug it," Red puts his arms around Keldeo. This bought surprise from everyone at Red's actions. Unlike Lyra and May, he cuddled it gently.

"Seriously, Red?" Leaf sweat-dropped.

"So, how can you help us?" Hilbert turns his attention towards N.

"Because I know where Ghetsis' headquarters is," Everyone stopped what they are doing and quickly asked N a series of questions. Suddenly, a loud sound echoes the room, causing everyone to cover their ears in agonizing pain. They looked around and see Leaf holding an air horn. She is also wearing headphones to protect herself from the painful sound.

"I'M GOING TO FINE YOU-" Leaf presses the horn and the sound blasted in front of Barry's face. He kept at threatening Leaf with his 'fines', but every time he does that, she presses the air horn in short, loud bursts until eventually, Barry decided to give up and admit defeat.

"I'll… let you off the hook for now," Barry points upwards while lying down on the floor.

"Well, now that we got that out of the way, where is his HQ?" Leaf turns her attention to N.

"It's in the Entralink," The Unova quartet heroes shot up instantly.

"Entralink? But, how is that possible?" Hilbert said. This has got Rosa thinking, though.

"He set up a HQ where no one will think he will be. I think it's irrelevant on trying to figure out how he hid himself so well there, though. Because our main objective is to stop him,"

'Rosa's right. Our priority is to stop him. Now-' N stopped Ethan from talking.

"It's not that simple. If you're thinking of going there now, you will be overwhelmed. Not just because of Ghetsis' army. It's because he has Virizion, Cobalion, Terrakion and another Pokemon in his arsenal. But, I have no clue on who that Pokemon is. I apologize," There is a deathly silence enveloping the room. Rosa decides to break it when another thought occur.

"So, if Unova doesn't surrender, he will destroy it via Terrakion, Virizion and Cobalion. Remember that threat he made when he came here with Kyurem?" Rosa said.

"Oh. That reminds me, you all don't know who are the trio, right?" Hilda turns to the other heroes. She, along with Hilbert, Nate and Rosa explained the legend of Keldeo, Virizion, Terrakion and Cobalion. After hearing the story, Red realizes something.

'Then that means, Ghetsis is looking to recreate the chaos that once wrecked Unova. But this time with the Swords Of Justice who controlled that chaos in the past,"

"Okay, if we can't take them head on at their HQ, what else could we do?" Brendan enquired.

"If Ghetsis has them captive, this could pose a slight problem," Everyone turns around and see Colress.

"Colress, how's progress on that device?" Nate asked.

"It's all according to plan. So, rest assured. It will work. But, upon hearing that Ghetsis has the sword trio at helm, it has forced me to change the plans intended for you all to use the device,"

"What are you talking about?" The heroes stand up.

"You see, this device has enough power to render the helmet worn on Kyurem useless. But, it does not have enough power for the other three. However, there is a way to use just this one device to get all four legendaries back to their senses. And that is to place the device at the heart of the HQ-"

"So that the device can render all enemy systems useless," Lyra completed Colress explanation.

'If you need me, I'll be at the gym leaders room,' Colress leaves the room. But not before he and N looked at each other eye-to-eye. Both men wasn't bothered by each other's appearance.

"I have a plan. Listen closely. Or better yet, we better get close to Lucas so that he knows what's up," Ethan said. They all gather close to Lucas. Ethan starts explaining the plan. After he finished telling his plan, Lucas, for the first time in hours, spoke.

"Are you sure this is going to work?"

"I'm sure," Ethan nods. Lucas stands up.

"Red, I need last minute training to prepare. Is that Ok?"

"Yeah. I can help you. Want to start now?" Lucas silently nods.

"Let's go," Red and Lucas leaves the room to train.

"HEY, I WANT TO TRAIN TOO!" Barry follows them.

"ME TOO!" Lyra joins them as well.

"ME THREE!" Brendan leaves the room.

"I'm going to tell the plan to Clay and the others. We need their help on this if we want to pull this off. Ethan, will you follow me?" Hilda looks at Ethan.

"Yeah. Let's go." Ethan and Hilda leaves the room to tell the plan to the gym leaders. Then, Hilbert looks at N.

"So, why are you telling us all of this?"

"Let's just say that this is repaying the favor to you and Hilda,"

To Be Continued

* * *

**The next chapter would be a filler chapter. So N and Barry has joined the fray and will aid the heroes. What's going to happen next? Stay tuned. Please rate &amp; review.**


	20. The Night Before The Battle

**Good news. It's a double chapter bonus for you all. Then again, I have posted two chapters in one time most of the times. In this chapter, there is a hint of DualRivalshipping in this. Enjoy. :)**

* * *

**The Night Before The Battle**

**Disclaimer: I don"t own Pokemon. All rights belong to their owners.**

Meanwhile…

"Ungggh… Where am I?" Dawn wakes up, wondering about where she is right now after she went unconscious at Nuvema Town.

"Hey, are you Ok?"

"Huh?" Dawn turns to the voice and sees a blonde girl wearing a green beret with a white bow, red-rimmed glasses, an orange jacket over her white and black top, green pants and orange shoes with black bowties on them.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Dawn putting her left hand over her forehead, trying to shake off the grogginess.

"Hey, I saw you at the tournament draw a few days ago,"

"What are you-" Dawn looked up. When she got a clear sight on the person in front of her, she immediately knew who she is.

"You're Bianca, right?"

"Yes. How did you know my name?" Bianca seems slightly surprised.

"I know your friend, Hilda. We've been working together to stop Ghetsis," Upon hearing that, Bianca breathe a sigh of relief when her friend is trying all her best to stop Ghetsis once again. But, she doesn't know the fate of Cheren.

"And do you know Cheren?" Dawn nods in response.

"The Aspertia City gym leader, right?"

"Yes. How is he?"

"He…" Dawn trailed off when she remembered what happened to Cheren. But deep inside, she knew she has to tell the truth.

"I don't know all the details, but he… He got frozen. Rosa said that he might've fought Ghetsis when he was at Aspertia," Then, Dawn heard a sobbing noise. She turns to the left and sees Bianca crying. She placed her head on Dawn"s left shoulder. Bianca took out her X-Transceiver and played a playback of a transmission.

* * *

**Bianca: Cheren, I heard that Ghetsis is back. Are you Ok?**

**Cheren: I"m fine, Bianca. Don"t worry about me. But, I need to go to Aspertia to retrieve something.**

**Bianca: The splicers… Are you going alone?**

**Cheren: Yes.**

**Bianca: ARE YOU CRAZY? WHAT IF YOU GET HURT?!**

**Cheren: BIANCA, LISTEN! I will be on guard. Everything will be Ok.**

**Bianca:… Please be careful, Ren-Ren.**

**Cheren: I will. Don"t worry. As long as you"re Ok, I"m happy.**

**Bianca:…**

**Cheren: I have to go. Bye, Bianca.**

* * *

And with that, the playback ended. During the whole recording, Bianca still is crying over the fact that Cheren got frozen. The only thing Dawn could do is to comfort Bianca.

"Hey. Everything will be all right. I know Hilda and the others will rescue us. There"s no need to worry, Ok," Bianca nods. Though Dawn said that with a slight smile, deep inside she is full worry. Especially towards a beret-wearing friend of hers. A contradiction of what she said just now.

"_I miss you, Lucas_,"

**Driftveil City, 9:00 p.m.**

"Man, I'm beat," Lucas slumps on to the bed after an exhausting training session with Red. He moved over and sees all six of Dawn's Pokeballs on the bed that is supposed to be occupied by her. Lucas and the others found them after searching around the house where Dawn got taken.

"Hang in there, Dawn,"

Meanwhile, Leaf takes out her camera and looks through the photos that she took earlier today. One photo in particular stood out. Leaf smirked when she looked at Red, who is reading a book.

"Hey, Red. I got something to show you,"

"What is it?" Red looks to his left where Leaf is. She showed him a picture of him hugging Keldeo cuddling with his eyes closed.

"You know, when Gary becomes unfrozen, I'm tempted to show him this," Leaf gave a sly smile. This caused Red to panic. He jumped off his bed and attempted to snatch the camera from Leaf"s grasp, but to no avail. In the end, he gave up.

"You know, I might change my mind showing this to Gary…" Leaf trailed off. That statement alone perked up Red.

"If you will go on a date with me," Leaf said. Red"s face turned into his namesake. He decided to re-confirm what Leaf said.

"W-wait, what? I don't understand," Red nervously chuckled. Leaf reacted furiously. But deep inside, she loved every minute of looking at Red's expression.

"I said that if you go on a date with me, I won't show this to anyone," Leaf puts her hands on her hips, faking anger.

"Yes," Red answered.

"Huh?"

"Yes. I'll go out with you,"

Leaf is pleasantly surprised at how quick Red responded. She quickly regained her composure and played along.

"Great. I'll tell you the details once all this blows over, Ok?"

"Ok. Excuse me, I need to go the bathroom," Red stands up and enters the bathroom. With Leaf alone, she squealed in delight.

In another room, May exits the bathroom and sits on Brendan's bed.

"Brendan, we need to talk," Brendan always dreaded those four words. But it's not the tone he is used to. The tone he is used to is usually in a more aggressive manner. So, he held back a long sigh and looks at May.

"What is it?"

"This is just a scenario. But, if I get kidnapped like Dawn, would you worry about me like how Lucas is right now?" Brendan sat up from a laying position.

"What kind of question is that, May?" Brendan said in a fierce tone. May looked solemn when she heard the way Brendan said that.

"Of course, I'll be worried. Not just me, but Norman and your family as well," In a blink of an eye, May's mood suddenly lifted.

"Really?" Brendan responds with a nod with a slight smile.

"Thanks. That makes me feel better," May gets up from Brendan's bed and goes to her own.

"You're welcome," Brendan responds.

May goes into the sheets and went to sleep with a smile on her face.

With Rosa, she closes her book and puts it down on her bedside table. Before she turns off the lights, she looked at Nate who is sleeping soundly.

"_Hm? He looks cute when he's sleeping. Wait, did I just said that?_" Rosa is a little surprised of what she just thought. She shakes it off and goes to bed.

"I wonder if anyone else thought of the same thing as I did just now," Right after Rosa thought of that, Hilda, who is dozing off peacefully sneezed. She rubbed her nose and goes back to sleep. On a light-hearted note, let's go with Ethan and Lyra.

"Royal Flush," Lyra groaned as she suffered another defeat in a friendly game of Poker against Ethan.

"Ugh. How do you do it, Ethan?"

"Well, for starters, you should really try not to make faces when you look at your cards. That can be a dead giveaway," Ethan advised.

"I know that. I'm just not good with that…" Ethan heartily chuckled.

"In time, I'm sure you can do it. Anyway, it's getting late. We need to get enough sleep so that we can take on Ghetsis with full energy,"

"You're right. Good night, Ethan,"

"Good night, Lyra," And with that, they went to dreamland. Tomorrow could very well be the heroes biggest test working as a team.

To Be Continued

* * *

**So like I said in the previous chapter, it's a filler chapter. But, I can't help feel that this chapter needs to be written. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please rate &amp; review.**


	21. Executing The Plan

**All right. Will the heroes able to execute the plan? Read on to find out. Enjoy. :)**

* * *

**Executing The Plan**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. All rights belong to their owner.**

It is now 10 in the morning. Hilda and Lucas wait for Ghetsis. Though they looked composed, they actually feel nervous. Hilda and Lucas pressed a name on their X-Transceivers. The heroes from outside Unova (With the exception of Dawn) received X-Transceivers for the reason to communicate with each other at Hilda's request as it is the latest form of communication. Clay admitted that he was told that from Iris, the Unova League Champion, that the Entralink has gone a bit haywire for some reason, but he didn't think that Ghetsis would have a base there and maybe the cause of the problem to the Entralink's accessibility.

With Hilda…

* * *

**Hilda: Ethan, are you there?**

**Ethan: Yep. Leaf and I are in position below you two. Once the assault begins, the floor begins to crumble.**

**Hilda: First time I've seen you smirked. Anyway, be careful when the rubble comes down, Ok?**

**Ethan: Will do.**

**Hilda: Oh, yeah. Is Nate and May ready?**

**Ethan: Yep. Just called them. They're ready. N as well.**

**Hilda: Good. Keep in touch, Ok?**

**Ethan: You got it.**

* * *

With Lucas, his X-Transceiver screen shows Red and some of the others in the background at the Entralink forest.

* * *

**Red: Hey, Lucas. Good thing you called.**

**Lucas: What happened?**

**Red: Your friend Barry is getting really impatient. Any idea how to-**

**Barry (From a distance): WHEN ARE WE GOING TO ATTACK THOSE BADDIES?!**

**Brendan (From a distance): ARE YOU TRYING TO MAKE ME DEAF?!**

**Red: See what I mean?**

**Lucas: Ghetsis certainly likes to make people wait. Say, did you guys see him leave his base?**

**Red: We did. Right now we're just outside of his base. He is on his way on top of Kyurem. He is also accompanied by a helicopter. No doubt that's where Dawn and the other hostages will be riding on.**

**Lucas (Tightening his fist): I sincerely hope that they didn't anything to her.**

**Red: Lucas, focus. She will be all right. Do not let your emotions get the better of you.**

**Lucas: …**

**(ROAR!)**

**Lucas (Looking up): Tell everyone that it is nearly time.**

**Red: All right. Good luck on your side.**

* * *

Red hangs up and looks at his teammates. That's when Barry comes up to him.

"NNNGGGHHH! WHEN ARE WE GOING TO TAKE ACTION?!" said an impatient Barry. Rosa decides to answer for Red.

"One, we don't have the layout for the base yet. And two, we have to wait for the signal from Hilda. Also, keep it down. You'll give us away," Barry silently cursed while he walked away.

"Thanks for explaining the situation, Rosa," Red said.

"My pleasure," Rosa walks off. Red turns his attention towards Hilbert, who is motivating his team.

"All right, guys. This is it. We have saved Unova once and I know we can do it again. Are you all with me?" Hilbert's Pokemon cheered in unison. Hilbert is pleased that his team is up for this. He looks around his surroundings. The Entralink has changed since he last came here a few years ago. But he wonders why the people who are suppose to guard the Entralink are not here. He concludes that Ghetsis must have established his base here when the guardians is absent. Then, out of a whim, he remembered what N told everyone yesterday.

**_Flashback_**

"So, Keldeo was about to become mind controlled?" Hilbert asked.

"Yes. I was about to set free the members of the 'Swords Of Justice' when someone caught me. I hit him on the head. In a state of panic, I only freed Keldeo," N recollects his memories from breaking in the base from the first time.

"Does this little guy know Secret Sword yet?" Hilda inquired while looking at Keldeo, who is playing happily with Hilbert"s Whimsicott and Hilda"s Simipour.

"I'm not sure. But maybe if he did, none of this wouldn't have happened," N gives his thoughts.

"We need this little guy to learn Secret Sword," Hilbert said.

"I know," N said.

_**Flashback Ends**_

Hilbert looks to his right and sees Lyra playing with Keldeo with a smile.

"Motivating your team, huh?" Hilbert turns around and sees Red walking towards him.

"Oh. Hey, Red," Hilbert greeted.

"I only spent all of my life in Kanto. So, is it Ok that I scan your Pokemon with my Pokedex?" Red asked.

"Sure. Go ahead," Hilbert steps aside to let Red scan his team.

"So you got your Pokedex upgraded to the National Pokedex?" Hilbert asked while bending over.

"Yeah. Let me tell you, I lost touch with the real world. Professor Oak told me about the emergence of new Pokemon throughout the world. So, he upgraded my Pokedex," Red responses while kneeling on one knee.

Right after Red is done collecting data…

"Red, she's here," Rosa calls over. Red and Hilbert runs to where the rest of the team gathered. In front of them, they see Janine giving Lyra a piece of paper.

"There are six floors in the base. The main control room is at the far end at B6. There's only one way to go there. No alternative routes. I have to say, though, those grunts are very oblivious," Janine said while the team is looking at the paper. The paper contains the layout of the base according to Janine. Then, a buzzing sound came from Red's X-Transceiver. Red picks up and only sees Hilda giving a nod.

"Guys… It's time,"

"FINALLY!" Barry runs inside without a second thought.

"Barry, wait," Rosa follows him as well as the rest of the team. Red stops and turns to Janine.

"You know what to do, right?"

"Don't worry. We're all prepared," Janine replied. Red nodded and runs off inside the base. Janine, however, smiled sickly for some reason.

**20 minutes earlier, at Dragonspiral Tower**

Lucas and Hilda look up the sky and sees Kyurem and the helicopter landing. Once they landed on top of the Dragonspiral Tower, Ghetsis gets off. Focusing on the helicopter, two guards commanded the hostages to disembark the chopper. The Junipers, Bianca, Hilda's Mom and Dawn did as the guards told. Lucas got a good look at Dawn when something inside him snapped. He noticed that Dawn is not only on the verge of tears but she had a black right eye as well.

"YOU BASTARDS!" Lucas tried to advance to the enemies, but Hilda stopped him by grabbing his waist.

"LUCAS! CALM DOWN!"

"Ah, yes. About that, I apologize for that. I fired the guard that hit her," Ghetsis explains the situation surrounding Dawn. Dawn, though, still have hatred thoughts to Ghetsis despite him not fully responsible for her injury.

"Go to hell, Ghetsis," Dawn grits her teeth while tears are coming out of her eyes. Lucas immediately suppressed his anger. That anger is replaced with sadness. Without a word, Hilda places the splicers and Reshiram's Pokeball into Lucas" hand. He looks at Hilda who nodded at him.

"Follow my lead, Ok?"

Lucas responds by inclining his head. Hilda moves her head to look at Ghetsis. She looks around and noticed that Charon isn't with them.

"Where's Charon, Ghetsis?"

"He's busy with something, so I'm picking up his ransom on his behalf. Consider ourselves as business partners,"

"Tell you what: I want my mom and friends walking to here at the same time when Lucas walks to you," Hilda suggested.

"Fair enough. You heard the girl. Start walking," Ghetsis sneered at the hostages. They start walking to Hilda while Lucas does the same thing. When they meet, Dawn looks at Lucas, expecting him to be depressed. Instead, Lucas winked at her.

"Everything's going to be all right. Trust me. Just follow Hilda's lead," Lucas whispered. Dawn still has her eyes set on Lucas with confusion while still walking. When she looks at Hilda, she just got off the X-Transceiver and looks at Dawn and the others with a smile. With Lucas, he raised his hands up while holding the splicers and Reshiram. Just as the guards are about to approach him, the floor beneath suddenly starts to crumble.

"What is this?" Ghetsis questioned. With his sight focusing on the shaky floor, Lucas took advantage by grabbing on two Pokemon flying. On the two Pokemon are Nate and May using their Mandibuzz and Skarmory respectively. Then, the floor collapsed. Ghetsis quickly got on Kyurem as the helicopter and his guards fall down. Down below a floor, Leaf and Ethan, beside their Pokemon, Nidoqueen and Porygon-Z respectively, managed to be at a safe distance when the rubble fell.

"Hilda," Hilda's mom said when she hugged her daughter.

"I'm so glad that you all are safe. Hang on. I'll untie your ropes," Hilda took out a kunai to cut the ropes that bound everyone's hands.

"Let's go," Hilda said after she cut the ropes tying her mom and friends hands. She leads them downstairs where a battle will surely take place. After the dust cleared, Kyurem landed on second-top (Now the top) floor with an angry Ghetsis. Then, Nate, May and Lucas landed, joined by Hilda, Dawn and the others. Lucas hands over Reshiram to Hilda and the splicers to Nate.

"Dawn,"

"Lucas,"

The Sinnoh duo embraced, thankfully that they are both together again.

"Are you Ok?"

"I'm now. Thank you, Lucas," Dawn smiled. That smile alone made Lucas' heart flutter wildly. Lucas and Dawn broke the hug.

"Let's teach this grouchy old man a lesson, Lucas,"

"Are you sure, Dawn? Are you able to battle?" Lucas expressed his concerns.

"I'm sure, Lucas. There's nothing you can say that can stop me from doing so," Lucas thought for a bit. He unzips his bag and takes out six Pokeballs.

"Then, you need this," Lucas hands over the Pokeballs to Dawn, much to her joy.

"MY POKEMON! Thanks, Lucas,"

"Anytime," Silence ensued between the two when their faces unconsciously go closer.

"Sorry to interrupt your moment, but we got other important things to deal with here," Nate said.

Upon realizing the situation, Dawn and Lucas blushed madly. In the background, Leaf giggled like a schoolgirl and suddenly had a plan in mind to get the two to kiss once this is all over. Now, all the heroes who are present have their focus turned to Ghetsis except Hilda, who tells the two Junipers, Bianca and her mom to leave the tower. Reluctantly, they agreed to do so after Cedric reasoned with them that Hilda can take care of it.

"YOU DARE TOY WITH ME?!" Ghetsis shouted.

"Yes," Leaf said with snide. Expecting Ghetsis to be more furious, the heroes were surprised that he's laughing instead.

"What is so funny? Is it my face?" Nate puts both his hands on his face.

"Must be the hair," May retorted. This caused everyone to stifle a laugh. At the expense of a pouting Nate.

"You thought you have me cornered, do you? I have one more ace up my sleeve," Ghetsis said. The heroes were confused at the cryptic statement made.

**Meanwhile, at the PWT…**

The unfrozen gym leaders are preparing their Pokemon for the battle when a masked figure came in.

"Hey. Who gave ya' permission to barge in?" Clay asked with authority. The figure pulls down his mask.

"Koga?" Erika, the Celadon City gym leader, got up from her seat.

"I have no time to explain: Where is my daughter?"

To Be Continued

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN! Koga is here. But, why exactly would he want to see his daughter? Anyway, the next chapter will only see Red and his team's side of their story. Sorry for being lazy here. Stay tuned for the next chapter. Please rate &amp; review.**


	22. The Mankey Wrench

**I apologize for the lack of updates. I had some other stuff to do. So, I'm making up for the time lost for posting two-three chapters at once. Enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**The Mankey Wrench**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. All rights belong to their owners.**

The heroes are baffled about the ace that Ghetsis claimed he have. He decided to humor them.

"I'm very well aware that your other friends are infiltrating my secret base as we speak. But, I'm sure you have help of a certain ninja to identify the layout, didn't you?" The heroes were puzzled at first until Hilda made a horrifying realization.

"No… She would never do that…" Hilda tries to deny Ghetsis' claims.

"Oh. Yes, she would. In mere moments, your friends will be gone. And don't bother trying to call them. " Ghetsis said with an evil laugh.

"YOU"RE LYING! MIENSHAO, USE DUAL CHOP!" Hilda"s emotions have got the best of her. She sent out her Mienshao to combat the Kyurem.

"GO, GENGAR!" Leaf sent out her Gengar.

"IT"S YOUR TURN, HITMONLEE!" Ethan calls out Hitmonlee.

"GO, SKARMORY," Skarmory is already at stand-by and landed in front of May.

"LET"S GO, GARDEVOIR!" Lucas releases Gardevoir from the Pokeball.

"GALLADE, TAKE CENTER STAGE!" Dawn summons her Gallade.

"EELEKTROSS, COME ON OUT!" Nate sends his Eelektross to the field.

Altogether in unison, the heroes shout out a command to attack Kyurem.

Meanwhile, in the Entralink…

"WE"RE NEARLY THERE GUYS! C'MON!" Lyra is trying to spur the rest of the team. So far, they've been doing quite well. Now, they're in B5 nearing the stairs that leads to B6. After walking through the carnage of unconscious grunts and KO'd Pokemon, Hilbert noticed something.

"Hey, guys. Look at this," The rest of the team stopped and look at the same direction as Hilbert. In front of them is a door that says:

_**POKEMON CONTAINMENT ROOM**_

_**AUTHORIZED PERSONNEL ONLY**_

Upon seeing that, Red makes a suggestion.

"All right, how about two of us go in there and free the legendary Pokemon?" Everyone nodded in agreement.

"I'll go in with Brendan. Is that Ok?" Rosa turns to Brendan for an answer.

"Sure. As long as I get to kick someone's ass," Brendan punches his left palm with his right fist with a determined look.

"Ok. As for the rest, let's go," Red and the rest go forward while Rosa and Brendan were left alone in front of the door. Rosa turns the knob, but…

"The door is locked," Rosa looks to her left and sees a keypad.

"We need a keycode for this," Rosa said.

"Screw the keycode," Brendan steps in front of the room and with one strong kick, the door falls flat. That action left Rosa astonished at how strong Brendan is.

"Let's go," Brendan steps inside the room, while Rosa, still in shock, lags behind. While walking down the hallway, they see a number of Pokemon eggs stored in capsules filled with green liquid.

"This creeps me out," Rosa looks at some of the capsules.

"No kidding. The sooner we're done here, the better," Rosa and Brendan continues to walk down the corridor when they reached a door at the end. Rosa tries to open the door, but like the first one, it's locked. Rosa sighed and looked at Brendan.

"Brendan?"

"With pleasure," Brendan steps in front and kicks the door. The door falls down on the floor with a thud. When they step inside, they see some big capsules behind a computer monitor, the size of which rivals the theater screens at the PokeStar Studios. When they look in front, they see someone familiar typing on the keyboard.

"Charon," Rosa calls out. The devious commander is startled. He turns around and sees Rosa and Brendan glaring at him.

"The heroes of Unova and Hoenn. How can I help you?"

"Cut the crap, old man. We're here to free the legendaries. Now you're going to tell us-"

"Brendan, Charon is smirking," Rosa interrupted

"Huh?" Brendan decides to take a good look at Charon's face to make sense of what Rosa is talking about. Just as Rosa said, Charon is smirking.

"What's so funny?" Brendan asked with a mean demeanor.

"You thought you got us cornered, don't you? We saw this coming a mile away,"

"That's a lie, you old bastard," Brendan swears at Charon.

"Oh, but it is true. Tell me, where are the rest of your friends that you tagged along with to attack this base?"

"What?" Brendan is confused. Rosa, on the other hand, realizes what Charon is talking about.

"THEY'RE WALKING INTO A TRAP!"

"WHAT?! How did they know that we're gonna attack us?" Rosa thought about it for a moment.

"You have a spy working for you, don't you?"

"Clever girl. I have heard about you from Ghetsis about your deducing skills. I'm confident that you should know who the spy is,"" Charon praised Rosa. Rosa puts her right fist under her chin. Brendan looks bewildered and goes for the more aggressive method instead.

"You're gonna tell us who this spy is or else,"

"Or else what?"

Brendan is seething. Just as he is about to respond, Rosa has solved it.

"No…"

"What? You figured out who?" Brendan faces Rosa. She simply nods while retaining that horror look.

"Well, who?"

Meanwhile, in B6…

"This must be it," Red said. The remaining four looks in front of the door that says:

MAIN OFFICE/CONTROL ROOM

"Ok. Barry and I-"

"Hold up, I want to jam the controls," Barry protested. Red just sighed.

"Fine. I'll stand guard outside to watch out for any incoming grunts while you three go inside and find the main systems and jam the transmission," Red said.

"Are you sure you're going to be all right alone?" Hilbert said with worry.

"I'll be fine. No worries. Now go," Red instructed. He remains outside while the rest of the three goes inside the room. The room is a very long room. At the end, there is a desk and behind it, a computer screen.

"That must be it. C'mon," Hilbert runs ahead with Barry and Lyra. Once they reached the monitor…

"Lyra, if you please?" Hilbert puts his hand up with an open palm.

"With pleasure," Lyra takes out the jammer. Suddenly, the shutters have come down on the walls of the room including the door.

"What's going on?" Lyra looks around.

"GUYS! GUYS! ARE YOU OK?!" A voice came out from the other side of the shuttered door. Hilbert and Barry ran to it and starts pounding.

"HEY! WHAT GIVES, RED?!" Barry demanded.

"I don't know. The shutters suddenly came down," Red said.

"Call Rosa, quick," Hilbert said

"On it,"

Suddenly, a beeping sound came from the computer monitor. Lyra turns around and sees a countdown clock displayed on the screen.

"Guys…" The guys didn't hear Lyra. They were still talking to Red.

"GUYS?!" Lyra shouted.

"WHAT?!" Hilbert and Barry yelled in unison.

"THIS PLACE IS GONNA BLOW!"

"WHAT?!" The guys repeated. Lyra points at the screen where the countdown clock shows two minutes left on the screen.

"I"LL GET YOU GUYS OUT! EVERYBODY, COME ON OUT!" Red sends out all his Pokemon.

"EVERYONE! ATTACK THAT SHUTTER!" All of Red"s Pokemon starts to attack. The other three who are trapped in the room has also followed suit. Sadly, the shutters remain undamaged. It only got scorched.

"So, it's over?" Lyra fell down to her knees.

"I'm sorry, guys," Red slumps forward to the wall.

"NO! There has to be another way," Hilbert showed determination.

"There is," an unknown voice said. Red turns around and sees a grunt. He is about to take out a Pokeball when the grunt stopped him.

"I'm here to help,"

"What?" Without a word, the grunt goes to the other side of the wall and placed a card over the scanner. Then, the shutters have been lifted.

"GET OUT OF THERE! GO!" The grunt commanded. Confused, Hilbert, Barry and Lyra opens the door and quickly scrambled out of the room. The screen shows 15 seconds left. The 'grunt' leads the way with Red and the rest behind. Just when they left the floor, the screen has showed zero. Needless to say, the whole floor is engulfed in flames. They dived down to prevent more damage. After the explosion, everyone slowly gets up. They are covered in rubble and soot. They spruce themselves up.

"Thank you," Red bows.

"You're welcome," The 'grunt' replied. Hilbert suddenly froze when he heard the 'grunt's' voice.

"No way. What are you doing here?" In response, the 'grunt' takes off his hat, clothes and his… wig? After 'shedding' his appearance, it is now replaced with a brunette man wearing a brown trenchcoat over his green business suit and pants with black suede shoes.

"YOU! YOU"RE THAT WEIRDO!" Barry points at the man before them.

To Be Continued

* * *

**Judging by the description of that 'grunt', I'm pretty confident that you all know who it is. Anyway, please rate &amp; review. The next chapter is gonna be up in a bit.**


	23. A Start Of Something New?

**All right. So here's the next chapter. For those of you who went straight to this chapter, please read the previous chapter to get a better understanding of this one. As for the rest who has read the last chapter, enjoy. :)**

* * *

**A Start Of Something New?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. All rights belong to their owners**

"Who are you?" Red asked.

"Oh. You must be Red. It's an honor to meet the strongest trainer of all-time. Oh, pardon me. I should introduce myself. I'm a globe-trotting elite of the International Police. My name… Wait. I will only tell you my code name. My code name is Looker," Looker introduced himself.

"Somehow, I'm not surprised you will get involved in this, Looker," Hilbert said.

"Yes. I was sent here by my superiors. Strangely enough, the enemy let me in without any suspicion at all," Looker explains.

"You knew about this? But, why didn't you tell us?" Lyra inquired while tilting her head sideways a bit with a puzzled look.

"My apologies. Have you heard of the phrase 'In order to fool your enemies, you have to fool your friends'? The rest of the heroes nodded their heads in unison. Before Looker could tell his story further, an explosion can be heard from the Pokemon Containment Room. Everyone lost their balance when the aftershock came.

"Oh, no… ROSA! BRENDAN!" Red gets up quickly and runs into the room. Everyone else followed him inside.

"Rosa? She's here?" Looker said with a bit of surprise.

"Yeah. Do you know her?" Hilbert asked.

"I'll explain later. We have to rescue her," Looker said. When everyone entered the main room, they see an unwelcome sight.

"ROSA! BRENDAN!" Red shouted. They see Rosa and Brendan, as well as their Pokemon, Darmanitan and Swampert, lying down unconscious. The room is now open aired. Possibly thanks to the explosion earlier. Everyone gathered around their fallen companions.

"Hey. Get up? Are you Ok?" Hilbert and Lyra gently held Rosa while Brendan is helped up by Red and Barry with Looker looking on. (A/N: No pun intended) Rosa starts to stir.

"Hilbert? Lyra?" Rosa said while trying to regain her sight.

"Don't worry, Roseanne. We're here," Lyra calmly said.

"It's Rosa, Lyra," Rosa corrected.

"Sorry," Lyra nervously chuckled.

"Anyway, we're glad that you guys are alive. I realized that you were walking into a trap when we confronted Charon," Rosa explained her side of the story.

"Same thing can be said to you," Hilbert slightly smiled. He is relieved that Rosa and Brendan are still breathing.

"Charon was here. What happened?" Looker stood forward.

"Huh? Mentor? What are you doing here?" Rosa is pleasantly surprised at the appearance of her teacher.

"Mentor?" Red is confused.

"We"ll save that for later. Now tell us what happened," Brendan, who just woke up, cuts in when Rosa was about to start their story.

"According to Rosa… Janine… That b****… She set us up," A deathly silence surrounds the room. However, Looker is unfazed by it.

"I was afraid that is the case. According to the intel I received from HQ, there is a traitor among the gym leaders. Everyone is skeptical about it to the point that some straight away denied the info," Looker said while he closed his eyes and puts his finger under his chin.

"But, mentor… Why didn't you inform me when all this started?" Rosa is feeling upset that Looker concealed information from her.

"Don"t get me wrong. I did intend to pass that info to you. But, my superiors strictly instructed everyone to keep this under wraps until conclusive evidence comes up," Looker tells his reasons.

"I see. Back to the point, what happened?" Red asked. Before the story is heard, Red's X-Transceiver buzzed. Hilda"s name appeared on the screen.

"It's Hilda," Red turned to the others before picking up the call.

* * *

**Red: Hello?**

**Hilda: RED! WE GOT GREAT NEWS!**

**Red: What is it?**

**Hilda: It wasn't easy, but we managed to catch Ghetsis. Not only that, Kyurem have stopped listening to his commands as well. Good job, you guys.**

**Red: … Hilda, can you hold on for a second? Make sure Ghetsis doesn"t get away.**

**Hilda: Uh… Yeah. Sure.**

* * *

"Something is not right," Red claims.

"Why?" asked a confused Lyra.

"The explosion earlier in the control room has rendered Ghetsis' communications towards Kyurem useless,"

"So? We accomplished our mission. What's the problem?" Brendan said with a hint of arrogance.

"That"s the thing. If Ghetsis was the one who put that bomb in that room, why did he have to get himself caught and cut off his own communications towards Kyurem?" Red explains.

Everyone in the room said nothing. They were thinking of the solution of this conundrum. Unsurprisingly, Rosa is the one that came up with the answer.

"I don't think we were the only ones that was set-up," Rosa said. Hilbert suddenly knew what Rosa was talking about.

"Rosa, you don't mean that-" Rosa, looking at Hilbert, nods. She then turns her attention towards Red.

"Red, tell everyone at the tower to regroup at the PWT. Also tell them that it's not over yet. We have to go… NOW!"

"Right," Red looks back at his X-Transceiver to tell everyone to get back to the PWT.

"CAN ANYONE TELL ME WHAT IS GOING ON?!" Barry shouted. He doesn"t know what his teammates are talking about.

"DAMMIT, BARRY! YOU"RE ONE STEP CLOSER TO A PUNCH!" Brendan covers his ears in pain.

"I see that boy never changed since I last saw him," Looker commented.

Meanwhile, at Dragonspiral Tower…

"Right. We're on our way there," Hilda said. She hangs up the call and looks at the rest, who are nursing their wounds after a grueling fight with Kyurem, despite the late aid of N.

"Guys, Rosa has requested that everyone to go back to the PWT. She says it's urgent,"

"Why? We caught Ghetsis already. Shouldn't we celebrate?" May said.

"I don't know. But Red passed on this message from Rosa. She says that 'It"s not over yet',"

"What does she mean that it's not over?" Leaf asked while looking puzzled.

"Only one way to find out, I guess," Lucas said before he turns his sight to an unconscious Ghetsis who is bound and gagged. Dawn walks over to Lucas.

"Lucas, when we get to the PWT, I need to talk to you alone,"

"All right. I need to talk to you as well" Lucas never turned his head to Dawn.

"Oh, before that, we need to subdue Kyurem. Any ideas how?" Ethan said while looking up at the hybrid Dragon.

"I do. Nate, can you hand me the splicers?" Hilda asked.

"Sure. Catch," Nate tosses the splicers to Hilda. She nearly dropped it.

"I said 'hand' not 'throw'," Hilda glared at Nate.

"Maybe you need to be more specific," Nate sarcastically said. Hilda just shows her tongue towards Nate.

"Ah. I see what you are doing," N said.

Hilda releases her Reshiram. She stands between the two dragons and raise the splicers to the air. Then, Reshiram turns into a white orb and goes into Kyurem. Kyurem"s appearance has changed into White Kyurem where some parts of its body has changed into graceful white wings and fur.

"Wow..." May stood from afar in awe of the new-look Kyurem.

"You can say that again," Ethan said.

"Now we got that out of the way, let's go," Hilda said as she got on White Kyurem. The rest has got on their flying Pokemon except for Leaf, Ethan and Lucas who have to get on another trainer's Pokemon.

Later, they arrived safely at the PWT.

"Can you guys go ahead? I need to talk to Dawn for a bit,"

"No problem," Ethan said. The rest of the heroes, along with a tied-up Ghetsis, walks inside the arena. Lucas turns his attention towards Dawn.

"Can I have the first say, Dawn?"

"Sure, go ahead,"

Lucas takes a deep breath before he starts.

"I'm sorry,"

"Why?" Dawn looks at Lucas, confused.

"Because I failed to protect you at Nuvema Town. If I had been there, you wouldn't have been kidnapped and not get a black eye,"

Suddenly, Dawn holds Lucas" face with both her hands.

"You don't need to apologize, Lucas. I knew you and the rest will find a way to save me. And you did. I never gave up on you," Dawn said.

"But, I put you in danger. I didn't know what to do back then if something bad happens to the person I-" Lucas stopped himself. He looks sideways when he realized what he was about to say.

"Go on," Dawn encourages Lucas to continue. Lucas took another deep breath. He held this secret from Dawn since they first met. Because of that slip of the tongue, he has no choice but to tell her this, much earlier that he wanted it. It's now or never.

"The person I love with all of my heart," Dawn's eyes were wide open after the words came out of Lucas" mouth.

"You mean…" Dawn couldn't bring herself to complete her own sentence.

"I love you, Dawn. Ever since we first met near the outskirts of Twinleaf Town. I don't know about how you feel, but whether you will return my feelings or not, I just want to let you know that you are still precious to me, no matter what," Lucas closed his eyes when he said that.

He expects disappointment to come and stab him in the heart. Instead, he felt something soft on his lips. He opened his eyes and in shock, sees Dawn kissing him. He closes his eyes once again and eventually, melts into the kiss. They both have their arms around each other's necks. A few seconds later, they broke off.

"Of course, I will return your feelings, Lucas. In fact, I also felt the same way to you as you were towards me," Dawn smiled. Lucas has been longing to see that smile ever since Dawn got kidnapped.

"I wanted to tell you that I love you too, Lucas. Ever since we first met,"

Lucas couldn't believe it. Dawn too has harboured feelings for him. They both go close as their lips met once again. Suddenly, a flash envelops the two.

"Wha?" Lucas and Dawn said. They look towards the source of the flash and see…

"I KNEW IT! Oh my Arceus, you have no idea how cute you two looked together," Leaf said while holding a camera. The new couple from Sinnoh groaned.

"So, what are you doing here, Leaf?" Dawn asked.

"Oh, Rosa wants you two to get inside fast. So, hurry up. Oh, and congratulations you two. If you need any relationship advice, feel free to come to me," Leaf winked at the couple before heading back inside.

"So much for my plan. Oh, well. At least they're together," Leaf smiled.

Lucas and Dawn look at each other, side-by-side.

"So, shall we?" Dawn snakes both her arms around Lucas' right arm and leaning her head on it.

"We shall indeed," Lucas said with suave. They both walked inside the PWT for the urgent meeting.

To Be Continued

* * *

**Yep. It is Fortuneshipping that is contained in this story. The rest of the shippings that was mentioned on the description of this story contains hints only. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Please rate &amp; review. Stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	24. Comforting

**I apologize for the lack of update again. Some unforseen circumstances has caused my mood to update this story plummeted. Anyway, this is just a short chapter only, so I'm able to post the next one soon. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Comforting**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. All rights belong to their owners.**

Dawn &amp; Lucas are walking down the hallway the heroes' personal meeting room with Dawn's head leaning on Lucas' right shoulder while holding on to his arm with eyes closed and a contented smile. When they enter, they are greeted in an unexpected manner.

"CONGRATULATIONS!"

"WAAAH!" Dawn and Lucas shouted while they were tackled to the ground by Lyra and May, who are in a jubilant mood. Ethan straight away run towards and tries to pry off Lyra from the new couple.

"Brendan, need help," Ethan looks at Brendan.

"Not my job," Brendan waves off Ethan's pleas for help. Ethan could only frown.

"I'll help," Hilbert sighed. He stands beside Ethan and tried to get May off of Dawn &amp; Lucas. They successfully do so after a few minutes. Dawn &amp; Lucas slowly get up.

"So, I take it that Leaf told everyone?" Lucas inquired.

"Yep. Congrats you two," Red is the first to congratulate the two. Eventually, the other heroes congratulate them. Soon after that, Rosa bought everyone back to reality. Everyone take their seats with Rosa facing them.

"Everyone, I think we got the wrong target," Rosa announces.

"What do you mean the wrong target?" asked a confused May.

"First, I think I should tell you all what happened at the Entralink.

**Flashback, a few hours ago, Ghetsis HQ, Entralink**

"WHAT?! Janine set us up?" Brendan said while looking at Rosa, who still retained that horror look.

"She told me that some of you will be attacking this base. Fantastic. I can kill two Delibirds with one Rock Throw," Charon said.

"Huh?" Brendan and Rosa said together.

"Now, Swords Of Justice, attack them," Then, Cobalion, Terrakion and Virizion opened their eyes and breaks through the capsule glass. They stand with their backs against Charon in an attacking stance while looking menacingly at Rosa and Brendan.

"DARMANITAN, GO!" Rosa sends out her fire-type Pokemon.

"SHOW THEM WHAT YOU GOT, SWAMPERT!" Brendan sends out his swamp fish partner.

**Present Day**

"We couldn't fight them all at once. Before we were knocked out, Charon said "Give my regards to Ghetsis' before he left with the Swords Of Justice. We also saw Keldeo following them. But I don"t know whether it too fell under Charon's control," Rosa finishes retelling the story.

"So, what you're saying is that Charon is the one we should be targeting?" Ethan inquired. Rosa responds with a nod.

"But, isn't Ghetsis supposed to be our main target?" Lyra looks puzzled.

"That's what Rosa and I thought until we realized that Ghetsis was set up as well," Hilbert cuts in. Nobody saw that coming.

"Wait, so what were Red and the others doing?" May inquired, this breaking the silence.

"We'll tell you," Hilbert said. He along with Red and Lyra recalled the events that transpired on their side. A look of shock is written all over the faces of the heroes that went to Dragonspiral Tower.

"Yeah. That's how we found out that Ghetsis was set up," Red said.

"It also made us believe that Janine set us up, according to Rosa's and Brendan's info," Hilbert said. No one dared to say a word after what they've been told.

"If it weren't for Looker, we wouldn't have been alive," Lyra added in late. Barry was about to unleash an angry tirade when Dawn and Lucas pushed him off his chair. He's been knocked unconscious.

"LOOKER?! HE"S HERE?!" Dawn and Lucas shouted in unison, standing in front of Lyra. The Entralink team nodded.

"Say that reminds me, Rosa. When we were rescuing you, you called Looker 'mentor'," Hilbert said.

"Let me explain that. Before I set up my detective agency in Castelia, I was trained under Looker after I helped out a baffling case that Interpol is trying to solve. They were impressed by my skills. So, they hired me as an intern for Interpol. That's when Looker decided to take me under his wing. And the rest is history," Rosa explained the relationship between her and Looker.

"Do you still keep in touch?" Leaf asked.

"Not that-" Rosa is interrupted by Hilda slamming her fist on the table. She then left the room in a huff.

"I'll go talk to her," Hilbert sighed before he left the room as well to pursue Hilda.

"What's her problem?" Brendan frowned.

"I think she's really upset that Janine betrayed us all," Ethan said.

"Let Hilbert talk to her. In the meantime, we have to come up with something to track down Charon," Red said. Everyone in the room nodded. Meanwhile, Hilbert exits the PWT arena. The first thing he sees is Hilda standing in front of Cheren's frozen sculpture. He walks towards her and stands beside her. He joins Hilda in silence. She then said something.

"First, Cheren got frozen, then my mom, Bianca and both Professor Junipers got kidnapped and now my best friend outside of Unova betrayed me," Hilda said. Hilbert is about to come up with a response when he noticed that Hilda is on the verge of releasing the waterworks from her eyes.

"Hilda, none of it was your fault," This caused Hilda to snap.

"JUST SHUT UP, HILBERT! YOU DON'T KNOW HOW I FEEL!" Hilda collapses to her knees and starts crying.

"Hilda…" Hilbert lowers himself on his knees so that he can get to the same height as Hilda is right now. He brushes off a part of Hilda's hair so that he could get a good look at Hilda's eyes. But she covered them both with her hands.

"Hilda, look at me," Hilda did as Hilbert said. She takes both hands off her face and look at Hilbert with her red eyes. Without a word and much to Hilda's surprise, Hilbert embraced her with both their heads on each other's shoulders. From the PWT"s entrance doors, a clicking sound is generated from a camera.

"Score," Leaf quietly exclaimed as she runs back to the room.

**Back with Hilda and Hilbert…**

"It's Ok. You're not alone to face this problem, Hilda. You got me, Nate, Rosa, the gym leaders among others to help. We can take the enemy down. Remember what I always say? If there is a will…"

"There's a way…" Hilda completed Hilbert's sentence. Hilbert then looks at Hilda's blue eyes with his brown eyes.

"That's right. Like I said, none of this was your fault. Now come on, the others are probably waiting for us," Hilbert gets up and offers his hand for Hilda to take. She willfully accepts it and gets back up.

"Thanks, Hilbert. I don't know what I would do without you," Hilda said.

"You're welcome," Hilbert smiled with his eyes closed. They both went back inside the PWT without saying a word.

To Be Continued

* * *

**For all the Chessshippers, here's a fluffy scene for you. Next chapter will get serious. Stay tuned for the next one. Please rate &amp; review.**


	25. Immediate Action

**Another double chapter. It's time to get serious. Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

**Immediate Action**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. All rights belong to their owners**

"Hey, we're back," Hilbert declared.

"Hey. How were things?" Red turns to Hilbert and Hilda.

"It worked out fine, thankfully," Hilda said. She then looks at Rosa and Ethan who seems a bit too concentrated on the map of Unova.

"They're trying to pinpoint the possibilities of where Charon might be," Lucas walks past Hilbert's left and looks at the map himself.

"Where are the others?" Hilbert turns his attention towards Red.

"Some of them are in the gym leaders room, joining Looker, explaining the current situation while some are having lunch in Driftveil," Red answers.

"What?" Hilda and Hilbert said simultaneously.

"It turns out that some businesses are still open despite the crisis at hand," Lucas clarifies the situation.

"Ah. Like it has always been In that case, I'll join them in the meeting room, then," Hilbert leaves the heroes personal meeting room.

"Then, I'll stay put here," Hilda said.

**Meanwhile, in the Gym Leaders" room…**

"You got to be kidding me," Whitney slams both her hands on the table.

"It's true, sadly. It's the only conclusion that we come up with," Looker said to the gym leaders. Some of the gym leaders are sent to numerous cities across Unova on recon, while some stayed here to hold the fort.

"But, there's no way… Right?" Roxie said.

"That might explain it," Leaf said. Everyone turned their heads towards Leaf.

"What are you talking about?" Dawn asked while looking puzzled.

"Think: They're not supposed to know that we were going for the cane at Giant Chasm, and yet an army was there. I don't think Ghetsis saw that coming on just pure instinct," Leaf offers her thoughts.

"Speaking of strange things: None of us have saw Janine since she helped…" Cilan, who joined the rest of the gym leaders quite late with his brothers, Chili and Cress, who are now part of the recon mission, stopped when he saw Leaf, Looker and Dawn looking at him annoyed.

"Ok. "Helped" you guys out at the Entralink," Cilan corrected himself while bending his pointing and middle fingers on both his hands in unison in the air.

"And she's not part of the recon mission. So does that mean that Janine is indeed with the enemy?" Pryce said with his left hand on his walking cane. No one said a word. That's when Hilbert comes in. Before he said anything, he noticed a blood stain on the floor.

"Guys, what is with this blood stain?"

"Volkner completely lost it and punched Ghetsis in the face. Some of us had to restrain him before the recon mission," Candice explained.

"I hate to say it, but Hilda would've been very useful in that situation," Dawn sweat-dropped.

"Where's Ghetsis now?" Hilbert asked while looking at Looker. (A/N: No pun intended)

"He's been taken away to prison where he awaits his sentencing. N is there right now speaking to him," Looker responds. Hilbert just nods.

"When is the sentencing?"

"Once this crisis ends,"

"If we catch Charon, what will his sentence be?" Leaf inquired.

"Life without parole in solitary confinement. He'll be charged on crimes against humanity. Ghetsis will be charged of the same crimes. It was determined earlier by the United Regions, who passed that message to all Interpol personnel. Including myself," Looker answered.

Everyone in the room is not surprised about Charon's punishment. Instead, they were surprised how quick the United Regions made their decision.

"That was… swift," Dawn paused midway before completing.

"I'm surprised myself, to be honest. Though it should be no surprise that he did cause a region-level crisis on three occasions if you count this one," Looker expressed his thoughts.

"I agree," Dawn said while closing her eyes.

"Anyway, we got to inform the other gym leaders. Janine could be anywhere right now," Candice as well as the other remaining gym leaders tries to contact the other leaders. They managed to get everyone in contact except for the Castelia City team.

"Guys, I can't get the Castelia team. Wait, someone's picking up. Hello? Burgh, are you there?" Whitney said.

"Sorry, Burgh and the others can't come to you now. Do you want to leave a message for them?" a young female adult's voice is heard over the other line instead of Burgh's voice. Everyone froze.

"Janine…" In an instant, Dawn goes to her X-Transceiver to contact Red and the others. Back with the others who are listening on the call…

"What are you talking about, Janine?" Whitney said.

"Let's just say… They're a bit tied up at the moment," Janine looks down on Burgh, Erika, Chili, Fantina and Juan tied up and gagged while being closely guarded by some of the Shadow Group members in an alleyway.

"So, it is true. You did join the enemy," Candice said.

"I'm just joining them on my own benefit. Anyway, I just want to let you know that the takeover of Unova starts right about… now," Then, in the background, a unison of roars from Pokemon echoed through the sky with the screams of panic from the citizens of Castelia filling what's left of the quietness in the air.

"THE JUSTICE TRIO!" Cilan exclaimed.

"Come and stop us, if you can," Janine hanged up. Right after that, the door burst through and the rest of the heroes are in a pile-up.

"OW. GET YOUR FOOT OFF MY FACE, ETHAN!" Brendan shouted.

"THAT"S NOT MY FOOT, BRENDAN!" Ethan counters.

"Must be my foot. I'm touching it on someone's face," Red said while trying to wiggle his foot.

"MY NOSE!" Hilda shouted.

"GAH! Sorry, Hilda," Red apologizes.

"AHHH! SOMEONE"S TOUCHING MY BUTT!" May exclaimed.

"OH MY ARCEUS, MAY! I"M SO SORRY!" Lucas got his hand off of May's behind.

"STOP TUGGING MY PIGTAILS," Lyra screamed.

"HEY, I'M TRYING TO GET OFF, OK?!" Barry said while accidentally grabbing one of Lyra's pigtails with his hands with his other hand on one of Rosa"s hair buns.

"STOP GRABBING MY HAIR BUNS, WHOEVER YOU ARE!" Rosa screamed.

"Excuse me. But… CAN EVERYONE PLEASE GET OFF ME?!" Nate angrily asked as he is on the bottom of the pile-up. Dawn, Hilbert, Leaf and everyone else just sweat-dropped at the comedic scene before them. Leaf decided to end this fracas by pulling out her trusty air horn. This is a signal to everyone who is not in the pile-up to close their ears. Leaf puts on her headphones and presses the button.

HONK!

"OWWWW!" Immediately, the heroes covered their ears in pain and stopped the shout-fest. Then slowly, they get untangled, spruced themselves up and grabbed their headwear, which was taken off their heads due to the impact of their fall. They get back on topic.

"We heard from Red that Dawn told him that Janine is in Castelia," May said.

"No time to chat. Castelia City is getting attacked RIGHT NOW!" Hilbert said.

"WHAT?!" The once piled-up heroes exclaimed.

"We have to get there FAST!" Dawn said while she left the room.

"TIME TO ATTACK SOME BAD GUYS!" Barry runs out in a very fast pace.

"YOU ARE SO LUCKY THAT WE HAVE OTHER PROBLEMS!" Brendan shouted while he leaves the room, pointing at Barry with the rest soon followed. Then Red, who is the furthest behind, stopped and turn to the gym leaders.

"Contact all the gym leaders about the current situation," Red said before he left.

"You got it, Red," Roxie said as everyone remaining contacted the recon leaders. Later, in the sky…

"Ok. Here's the plan: Since there are three legendaries on the loose, I suggest we split into three teams of four. Another thing: try to find Keldeo. It's essential that it doesn't fall into enemy hands " Red suggested. Everyone agrees to the plan. Once they landed at the city's central area, an ugly sight welcomes them. They see some buildings being in a ruined state with some fires burning in some of them.

"Ok. You all know the team allocations for each Poke-"

"RED! LOOK OUT!" Hilda tackles Red to the ground while three daggers were embedded on the ground where Red was standing.

"You Ok?" Hilda asked.

"Yeah, I"m fine," Red said. Hilda looks up and sees a shadowy figure lands on the floor with their left knee. The figure comes closer.

"Janine…" Hilda mutters. Janine is wearing her usual ninja outfit consisting of a black long-sleeve upper garment, a purple belt wrapped around her waist, black baggy pants, purple socks and white shoes along with her mask concealing the bottom half of her face.

"Guys. Stop the Justice Trio. I'll handle Janine," Hilda said.

"But, Hilda…" Rosa said.

"I SAID GO!" Hilda shouted while looking at her teammates. Without a word, they dispersed into their groups. Hilbert is the last one left.

"Be careful, Hilda," Hilbert advised before he left as well.

Hilda turns to Janine. She goes into her bag and pulls out her ninja outfit. It contains a white sleeveless upper garment, with a black belt that is supposed to be tied around the waist, white long pants, a black mask, black shoes and black gloves. She puts it on. Once that is done, Hilda and Janine stared each other with max intensity. They both take out a Pokeball and calls out their Durant and Weezing respectively.

"This ends now," Hilda claims.

To Be Continued

* * *

**A little preview for the next chapter: It will detail on how Janine and Hilda met for the first time. Also, I have something to tell you guys when the next chapter comes in.**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter. Please rate &amp; review.**


	26. Past Connections

**Here's the next chapter. I got a confession to make right after this. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Past Connections**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. All rights belong to their owners.**

_**Two years ago, Fuchsia City, Kanto**_

**Hilda's POV**

I stood in front of the Fuchsia Gym. Finally, I've reached my destination. You see, I technically lied to everyone even my mom that I was leaving Unova to find N. Actually, I do want to bring him back to Unova. But, there was another reason why I left my home. I felt that my skills as a ninja is still in the amateur level. Then, I remembered that there is a ninja, who is also a gym leader himself, that rarely takes in any students because of how hard he can be impressed. He may take in very few students, but some considered his teachings the best for any ninja. His name is Koga.

I feel very nervous that I'm about to face one of the best ninjas of all-time. But, before I ask him, I have to face and defeat him in a Pokemon battle. Once I stepped inside the gym, a man told me that Koga is no longer a gym leader of Fuchsia City and has been promoted to a member of the Elite Four. My heart sank.

However, he told me that it is his daughter, Janine, who took over from him.

"Is she a ninja too?" I asked the man.

"Yep. She's in five and a half years in her training now. Just started the advanced levels of her training," the man replied.

I think about it for a moment when I realized something. If I beat Janine, maybe I can request for her to take me to her father. So, I decided to carry on the gym challenge. It took me a while to find out which one of these trainers is the real Janine. I have to admit, their skills are really good. After defeating three trainers and got into the right path, I finally found her.

"You found me. I'm the real deal. Janine of Fuchsia Gym. And you are?" Janine introduced herself.

"My name is Hilda. I'm from Unova. I'm here to challenge you. But, I have a request," I stated.

"What is it?"

"If I win, I want you to take me to your father," I said.

Janine's POV

"My father?" I was confused. Why would this girl want to meet my father? She can't be a ninja, right? In all honesty, her appearance is like a typical tomboy. I list down all the possible reasons why she would want to see my father until there was 1 reason why she wanted to struck me the most. She wants to learn how to be a ninja. I quickly regained my composure and said…

"Ok. I accept your request," Once I said that, her eyes lit up.

"REALLY?! ALL RIGHT! Now I really have to give everything I got," She said that with enthusiasm. So, both of us took out a Pokeball. I sent out my Crobat out while she sent out a Pokemon that I've never seen before. It looks like an eel. But, I'm not too sure. She comes from Unova, huh? I only heard little about that region. They have Pokemon that I have never seen here in Kanto before. Nevertheless, I shout out my first command to Crobat.

**40 minutes later, Hilda's POV**

"YES! I WON!" I shouted. I hugged my Braviary before I returned it to its Pokeball.

"I must admit. You are really good, Hilda. A ninja must keep their promise. I'll take you to my father," Janine said. Without thinking, I hugged her out of sheer joy.

"THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!" I shouted. That's that step done. I'm just one step closer.

Three hours later, Pokemon League, Indigo Plateau

**Normal POV**

Janine leads Hilda to the second room of the Pokemon League at the Indigo Plateau. When they enter, they see a middle-age man, with dark hair, wearing a black martial arts uniform with a white outline, a purple belt, black pants, white kneepads and shinpads, black shoes and a purple scarf, sitting on the floor, meditating while having his back turned against Janine and Hilda.

"Father, I'm sorry for the interruption. But, there's someone who wants to speak to you," Janine kneeled on one knee with her head tilted downwards. Without a word, the man stops his meditation and stands up.

"There's no doubt about it. He is Koga," Hilda thought to herself.

"Who is it that-" Koga stops in his tracks when he looks at Hilda.

"You. You are Hilda from Unova, correct?" Koga crosses his arms. Hilda, realizing the situation she is in, also kneels on one leg.

"Yes. But, how did you-"

"Lance, the Champion, told me about you. You saved your region from a hostile takeover," Koga explains. Hilda doesn't know what to say. Instead, she blabs out nonsense. Janine, on the other hand, looks back at Hilda, surprised. She then turns to her father.

"She did? But how come I didn't know about it?" Janine inquires.

"Lance is going to bring this up in the next Kanto Leaders meeting. He is to explain the story behind that. But, enough about that, what is it that you want to speak to me about?" Koga said.

"I-I-I… I WANT TO BE YOUR STUDENT!" Hilda blurted out her intentions. That is not the way she should say her intentions to a respected ninja/Elite Four member. Luckily, Koga ignored that and turns his back while he puts both his hands behind

"Hmmm… Let me explain something first. You see there are four techniques that a ninja must excel in. These techniques are: espionage, sabotage, infiltration and assassination," Koga said. The last part made Hilda's blood cold. She doesn't have the bravery to take someone's life.

"So, let me ask you this: Are you prepared for the hardships that awaits you should you choose this path?" Koga slightly turns his head to look behind him towards Hilda.

"Yes. I'm prepared," Hilda replied calmly.

"8:30 a.m., behind the Pokemon League building. Do not be late. Same goes for you too, Janine," Koga said before he leaves his room.

"Yes, father," Janine replied. All of a sudden, Janine runs to Hilda and hugs her.

"What the?"

"I'm so glad that someone who is around the same age as me that is going to train along side with me," Janine broke the hug.

"Hopefully, we can be the best of friends," Janine smiled. Hilda smiled back.

"I hope so, too,"

**Present Day, Hilda's POV**

That's how Janine and I first met and became best friends… Or so I thought. Throughout my training, she never showed any signs of disdain towards me. So, why does she resort to this?

**Normal POV**

Hilda looks at Janine after her Durant manages to defeat Janine's Weezing thanks to its Fire Blast missing the target. Refusing to admit defeat, Janine suddenly attacks Hilda with a dagger. Hilda saw this coming and blocked the attack. Janine kept going at it with the barrage of attacks. Hilda never wanted to resort to this. But, she has no choice.

"WHY, JANINE?! WHY DID YOU BETRAY ME?!" Hilda shouted while the fighting continues.

"YOU WANT TO KNOW WHY?! BECAUSE YOU UPSTAGED ME!" Janine replied with the same tone.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" Hilda retorts. Suddenly, they stopped fighting with both standing on the opposite sides.

"Whatever you always do, you would always get an approval from my father. I've tried my best, and it is still not enough. My father always reprimanded me for every mistake I made. And you rarely make any of them. Not only that, you only finished the intermediate level in only a year. It took me over two years to finish it," Janine explains the reasons for her hatred towards Hilda. Hilda remained silent.

"I really wanted to get rid of you. But, I want to see you suffer. And what's the best way to make you suffer? Killing your friends. And to do that, I teamed up with Charon and feigned my loyalty to Ghetsis," Janine said. Hilda still hasn't said a word. What she did next was not something Janine anticipated. Hilda dropped her kunai and pulled down her mask.

"I never wanted to upstage you in the first place, Janine. I tried my best like you always do. I cherished the times we spent together. I just wanted to improve my skills as a ninja. I don't want to fight you, Janine," Hilda said.

Janine is now suffering from a mix of emotions. She doesn't know how to feel after what Hilda said. Moments later, Janine tackled Hilda to the ground and raising her dagger.

"DIE!" Janine shouted at the grounded Hilda while raising her dagger to kill Hilda. However she failed to do so when a rope from above wrapped around the dagger and it snatched it away. Janine looked up and sees a man holding her dagger. He comes down and when he got near to the two female ninjas…

"FATHER!" Janine shouted. She stumbled to the ground and crawled back at Koga's presence while Hilda sat up.

"Master…" Hilda kneeled on her right knee with her head tilted down. Koga nods as a sign to Hilda that she can stand up. Koga walks to Janine and slapped her across the left cheek.

"You disappoint me, Janine. Not only you jeopardize the fate of a whole region, but you betrayed your clan who is dedicated to keeping peace from evil at any cost," Janine never said anything. She touches her left cheek in pain. She is in a state of shock. Koga turns around to face Hilda.

"I'm sorry that I didn't tell you that I would be coming here. I told the gym leaders not to tell you I was here. I'll explain everything once all this is over. But now, it seems your friends need your help,"

Before Hilda can say anything, Koga threw a smoke bomb that envelops him and Janine. Moments later, they disappeared. Leaving Hilda alone in the ruined city central. Then, Hilda's X-Transceiver buzzed. She picked up the call.

* * *

**Hilda: Hello?**

**Lyra: Heidi, it's Lyra. We're having trouble keeping Terrakion in bay. We need your help. We're at Mode Street. Quickly.**

**Hilda: … I'm on my way**

* * *

"_Heidi? Really, Lyra?_" Hilda voicing her own thoughts.

After Hilda hangs up, she puts her mask back on and starts walking off to the south.

To Be Continued

* * *

**All right. That's that chapter done. Anyway, I got something to tell you all:**

**To tell you the truth, I got a DeviantArt account as I already finished the entire story. However, I keep forgetting to update it thanks to my focus on my degree level in university. I really apologize. The reason why I withheld this info is because I don't want people to go there and read it in one go. I thought it's best to keep the readers in suspense. But looking back now, I was stupid for thinking that. I'm going to give you two choices:**

Complete the whole story in one go OR just keep you guys in suspense?

**It's up to you. Please rate &amp; review.**


	27. Intense Situations

**I would like to apologize again for the late overdue updates. Degree life is distracting me. Anyway, enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

**Intense Situations**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. All rights belong to their owners.**

**Castelia Street, Castelia City, Unova**

"We're close, guys. It's weakening," Rosa encouraging the others to deal the final blow. In front of them is a tired Virizion. However, it's not the only tired Pokemon in the premises. The heroes' Pokemon are also nearly out of stamina and already four of their Pokemon got KO'd except for Rosa who got three of her Pokemon KO'd.

"But, our Pokemon are tired as well," Dawn pointing out the current situation on their Pokemon.

"Then, we gotta go all out to knock it out in this next turn. It's all down to this," Ethan said.

"How do we do that?" Lucas asked.

"Use your Pokemon's strongest move that is super effective towards Virizion. Let's go," Ethan said. When they turn their attention back to Virizion, it is charging toward them in full speed.

"Wait for it…" Ethan said. Virizion is getting closer.

"Wait for it…" Ethan repeated. Once Virizion got really close…

"NOW, FERALIGATR! USE ICE PUNCH!" Ethan commanded.

"GALLADE, AERIAL ACE!" Dawn shouted.

"BRONZONG, USE ZEN HEADBUTT!" Lucas screamed.

"USE FIRE PUNCH, DARMANITAN!" Rosa said.

All four of their Pokemon went charging at Virizion full speed. Then, all their attacks collide with another forming an explosion along with a dust cloud. Once the dust settles, Ethan, Dawn, Lucas and Rosa opened their eyes after shielding them from the dust. The first thing they see is Virizion lying on its belly while their Pokemon panting heavily after an intense fight. After a brief silence…

"WE DID IT!" Ethan shouted. The trainers celebrated and high-fives each other. They then call back their Pokemon.

"C'mon. The others might need some help," Ethan said. The others agree. But once they begin to walk away, Virizion is still semi-conscious. It locks on to Dawn and launches one final Magical Leaf attack. Lucas turns his head when to his horror, the sharp leaves are heading towards Dawn's direction.

"DAWN! LOOK OUT!" Lucas shoves Dawn out of the firing line of the leaves. Ethan and Rosa turned around while Dawn gets shoved to the ground. She looks up and sees a sight she doesn't want to see in her life. She saw Lucas getting stabbed by Virizion's Magical Leaf attack on the stomach and the chest. He eyes wide were open when she witnessed the moment of tragedy. Then, Lucas falls to the ground with a couple leaves still sticking to his body.

"LUCAAAAAAAAAAAS!" Dawn crawls to her new boyfriend"s aid while Ethan and Rosa kneeled next to him.

"Lucas, are you Ok?" Rosa asked while checking the damage on Lucas" body. Lucas coughed out blood before he replied.

"Never better," Lucas answered. He coughs again.

"Lucas, please be Ok," Dawn pleads while gripping Lucas" shirt. Then, Ethan checks Lucas" pulse.

"His pulse is weak. He needs immediate medical attention," Ethan summarizes Lucas" condition.

"Then we can"t waste anytime. Mamoswine, help out," Dawn, holding back the tears, throws out one of her Pokeballs and a mammoth-like creature with big tusks, a pig"s nose and a something like a blue face mask around its big eyes comes out. It stands at more than 8 feet tall.

"So, this is what a Mamoswine looks like?" Rosa thought to herself.

"Mamoswine, I need your help. Lucas is not in a very good state. I need you to carry him until we get to the Pokemon Centre. Please," Dawn has some past communication issues with Mamoswine due to receiving it via a trade when it was a Piloswine. But slowly, it grows closer to her over the years.

"Mamoswine," Mamoswine said while nodding its head. It lower itself down so that Lucas can get aboard.

"I'll show you the way to the PC. Let's go," Rosa leads the way with Dawn, Ethan and Mamoswine, who is carrying an unconscious Lucas on its back following. When they arrive, they see people coming in and out of the Pokemon Center with some of them panicking while the PC workers rush to some of the injured Pokemon and trainers with Nurse Joy leading them. Nurse Joy unconsciously glanced through the glass of the entrance doors and saw Lucas, who is lying on its back with some of the sharp leaves still embedded to his body, on a Mamoswine. Nurse Joy quickly redirected some of her employees.

"Everyone, get that boy immediate attention. He is in serious condition," Nurse Joy instructed while pointing at Lucas. Dawn just got inside when four of the PC workers leave the center with a stretcher ready. Mamoswine lowers itself down again. Two of the workers carried Lucas with one carrying him by the shoulders while the other is carrying Lucas by the ankles. They put him on top of the stretcher, carried by two other workers. They went inside with Ethan and Rosa following them behind. When they got inside, they see Dawn bowing to Nurse Joy. After that, the nurse went back to work.

Dawn goes back to Ethan and Rosa without saying anything while looking down. She is clearly still shaken from the whole ordeal.

"He's going to be all right, Dawn. I know he will be," Rosa touches Dawn's left shoulder while trying to assure her that everything will work out well. Ethan could only nod.

"Guys, what are you doing here?" A voice is heard from the left. The trio looks to their left and sees Leaf with covered in soot.

"Leaf, what are you doing here?" Ethan asked.

"I asked you guys first. How was your battle? And where's Lucas?" Leaf folds her arms. Just the mere mention of Lucas" name can make Dawn collapse to her knees. Rosa has to hold her up. Leaf saw this and immediately looked concerned. She then looks at Ethan.

"Fine. We'll tell you," Ethan slumps his shoulders. Ethan and Rosa starts retelling their story and what happened back at Castelia Street. Leaf is in shock.

"How about you? Where's May, Brendan and Nate?" Rosa inquired.

"Well…"

**Flashback, 45 minutes ago, Pokemon Gym Area, Castelia City**

"Dammit. What does it take to take out this Pokemon?" Brendan cursed at Terrakion"s sturdiness.

"Terrakion's defense is quite high. We have to take it out with special attacks," Nate explained.

"Nate, how come you're good at battling and suck in nearly everything else?" Leaf had to ask that in a time like this.

"Does it matter now? Beautifly, return," May grimaced while calling back her unconscious Beautifly.

"GO SHIFTRY!" May throws another Pokeball out comes her Pokemon, Shiftry.

"Shiftry," Shiftry roared, prepared for action. Leaf, May, Brendan and Nate are all ready to follow Nate's plan. However, it is all for nothing despite using moves that are super-effective to Terrakion as they only have one Pokemon left except Brendan who has two.

"I don't get it. Terrakion wasn't this tough before when I battled it. Unless…" Nate was interrupted by May's screaming.

"MAY! NO!" Brendan tried to stop May from running towards her weakened Blaziken. But he tripped and he could only watch May getting in front of her Blaziken and into the line of fire of Terrakion's Rock Slide attack. Blaziken sees May in front of it. Once it saw the rocks coming down towards May, it quickly shielded May from the attack and the rocks come piling down on them both.

Once the dust settled, the other three could not believe what they have just witnessed and saw only a pile of rocks on top of where both May and Blaziken were. As if Brendan isn't short-tempered enough, his anger reached at an all-time high. He stands up slowly and looks down pulling his white hat down a bit.

"You. Will… PAY FOR THIS!" Brendan recalls back its Swampert and calls out…

"DEOXYS! DESTROY TERRAKION!" Brendan shouted.

"DEOXYS?!" Nate shouted in shock.

"Deoxys? That's Deoxys?" Leaf, who is also shocked but also in awe at the same time, asked Nate. They see Deoxys, who is in attack forme, standing in front of Terrakion, who showed no signs of letting up. Once he heard Brendan's command, it quickly goes to Terrakion very fast and unleashed a Brick Break on its head. For the first time, it actually fazed the Cavern Pokemon, much to the surprise of Leaf and Nate.

"Whoa…" Nate is in awe of Deoxys' power.

"You can say that again," Leaf replied.

Deoxys kept up the pressure on Terrakion. It pressured the Rock/Fighting type with attacks so much, that it can't counter to any of Deoxys' attacks. Brendan, on the other hand, is keeping his anger in check, which is a feat considering what happened. He still remembers what Red told him a few days ago about his anger. When he sees that Terrakion is weakened...

"Deoxys… Psycho Boost," Brendan simply said.

Deoxys builds up energy within and unleashed the build-up energy towards Terrakion, who look at the attack coming towards it in the reflection of its eye. In the next second, an explosion erupted.

**Back To The Present**

"Once we confirmed Terrakion is knocked out, we got May and her Blaziken out of the pile of rocks and move her here," Leaf finished telling her group's side of the story.

"How is May like right now?" Ethan inquired.

"She has a huge gash to her head here," Leaf points to her left side of the forehead. Ethan and Rosa hissed just by imagining the wound suffered by May.

"Anyway, how about Nate and Brendan?" Rosa asked.

"Brendan never said a word when we ran here. They both are at May's bedside. Nate is there to make sure that Brendan doesn't lose it," Leaf said.

"I see…" Ethan said. No one said a word for a while before Leaf spoke up.

"I suggest you three heal your Pokemon. We may have another fight in our hands. I'll take care of Dawn," Leaf suggested. Ethan and Rosa simply nod. They get Dawn's Pokeballs and go straight to the front desk.

"Ugh. I need a long shower after this," Leaf thought to herself while looking at herself. She then looks at Dawn who slouched to her knees to cover her face. Leaf sat next to her.

"Everything is going to be all right, Dawn. I know it will," Leaf taps Dawn"s back. Assuring her everything will turn out fine is all she could do in this situation.

"Don't get yourself killed, Red," Leaf thought, remembering her friend.

**Mode Street, Castelia City, Unova**

"YEAH! WE… FINALLY WON!" Barry huffed and then collapsed on the road due to tiredness after a long and intense battle with Cobalion. In fact, Cobalion is not alone here.

"That was tough," Hilbert commented.

"Not as tough as one of my toughest battles I had, though," Red said.

"Me too. But it's still a tough battle, though. Anyway..." Lyra turns her head towards a middle-aged man struggling to get up. Hilbert and Red also turned their heads towards the same direction. Red, Hilbert and Lyra approached the man that accompanied the Iron Willed Pokemon.

"It's over for you, Zinzolin. Tell us where Charon is," Red said.

Much to everyone's surprise, Zinzolin replied with a maniacal laugh.

"You childish fools. You think that the momentum has shifted to your favor? Hmph. Charon has a little surprise for all you washed-up heroes," Zinzolin said.

Lyra suddenly slapped Zinzolin. Red and Hilbert are surprised by Lyra's fierce action.

"Listen to me. What has Charon got in mind?" Lyra demands answers from Zinzolin.

"And why did you betray Ghetsis?" Hilbert regains his composure. Red is still confused over Lyra's sudden change in personality.

"When Ghetsis failed to take over Unova the first time, we were willing to give him a second chance 6 months ago. But after he failed again, it was clear that most of his underlings, myself included, have lost faith in him. Then, upon chance, a certain ninja, came to me and asked if I needed any help," Zinzolin tells the background of the events that has transpired

"Janine, right?" Lyra asked. Zinzolin nodded.

"That time, we were looking for a new leader to elect and replace Ghetsis. She said that there was one person that nearly took over Sinnoh. But was stopped by three meddling kids," Zinzolin further explains his story.

"And that's how you cone to know about Charon. But how did you bust out him out of prison?" Hilbert inquired.

"You have to ask Janine for that. But now, Charon has something for you all that you all can't possibly guess," Zinzolin starts to laugh maniacally. Then, he got taken down by someone who came down from above and he got stabbed from the back by two blades. Everyone is stunned by the sudden event. They look at Zinzolin and see that his eyes roll back and closed and they conclude that he's dead. They see the person responsible for his death, kneeling on both legs on his back. They were even more stunned on who the assassinator is.

"Hilda?" Hilbert said with his eyes wide opened. Hilda didn't reply to him. She just continued to look down at her handiwork without showing any emotion at all.

To Be Continued

* * *

**Zinzolin's death is the reason why I made this story a T rating. I decided to spice things up in this story. So, what do you think? Please Rate &amp; Review.**


	28. Ready For Battle

**I'm going to try and make for a huge amount of lost time posting updates. Enjoy this chapter. :)**

* * *

**Ready for Battle**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. All rights belong to their owners.**

Red's team is walking to the Pokemon Center with silence following Hilda"s shocking actions. Heck, even Barry is subdued for once. Once they arrived, they were greeted by Leaf.

"Hey. It's a good thing you-" Leaf stopped mid-sentence when she noticed blood dripping from Hilda's wrists. Ethan and Rosa, who also noticed this, got up from their seats

"What happened?" Ethan inquired.

"Zinzolin is dead," Hilbert said bluntly. Shock is written all over the faces of Leaf, Ethan and Rosa.

"Hilda? Don't tell me that you-" Rosa stopped talking when she saw Hilda nodding her head without any emotion.

"Are there any more details we should know?" Leaf said.

Red's team only point out the slap delivered by Lyra to Zinzolin moments before his demise. This caused Ethan to look at Lyra with astonishment.

"So, how about you guys?" Red asked. Ethan and Rosa explained the events happened on their side, followed by Leaf. Red's team could not believe what they just heard.

"Where's Dawn?" Barry asked.

"She's beside Lucas" bed in room 114," Rosa replied. Barry jogged to the room without saying a word.

"I'll go check out how Nate, May and Brendan are doing," Rosa also leaves the reception area.

"Anyone else would like to leave? I would like to discuss our next plan of action. Speaking of which, before we do, we have to get our Pokemon healed," Red's team (minus Barry), go to the front desk to get their Pokemon healed.

Meanwhile, at room 114, Barry quietly enters the room. Once he stepped inside, he sees Dawn burying her face in her arms on the bed where Lucas" is lying unconscious on. Barry pulled up another chair and sit beside Dawn. He took a look at the damage done on Lucas' body. His upper body is wrapped up in bandages. The life support is beeping normally, so Barry took that as a good sign that everything is Ok.

"I didn't think you are that reckless, Lucas," Barry thought to himself.

In room 110, Rosa steps inside and sees Nate asleep with his head slumping backwards on the chair. She scans the room and see Brendan fully awake, still keeping his eyes on May who is lying on the bed. Rosa sees that May is wrapped with bandages around her head. Rosa decides to wake Nate up.

"Nate? Nate, wake up,"

"Hm? Rosa… What is it? What happened?" Nate groggily said as he is woken from his brief slumber.

"Go and meet up with Red and the others. I'll take it from here,"

"All right," Nate gets up from the chair and leaves the room.

"I could've prevent this,"

Rosa turns around to Brendan.

"Huh?"

"I could've prevent this from happening. I promised myself and to her that I will protect her. In the end…" Brendan stopped his muttering as he didn't want to recall that devastating moment.

Rosa doesn't know what to do. She is very well aware about Brendan's anger issues. That means she has to be careful on what she is going to say because Brendan might take it the wrong way. Instead, she decided to pat Brendan's back to calm him down.

Back at the reception area, Red stands inside the circle made by the remaining heroes.

"All right. While we wait for our Pokemon to be full healed, let's review the facts. First off Hilda, how did your battle with Janine go?"

"I'm still alive, am I?" Hilda said with a weak smile. Hilbert knew that her actions was still weighing heavily on her. But he"ll confront her about it after all this ends.

"How about Janine?" Lyra asked.

"She's still alive as well. Let's just say she is about to be punished,"

"Well, that's one problem solved. But we still have two other problems. Locating where Charon is and also trying to find Keldeo among the chaos," Red explains the situation further.

"I forgot about Keldeo. You mean no one found it?" Leaf asked everyone. Everyone shake their heads in response.

"Hey, guys. What did I miss?" Everyone turned their heads to the source of the voice and sees Nate walking to them. Red recapped him on what he discussed with everyone so far.

"I see. Anyway, I have something to share with you. Remember our battles with the Swords of Justice just now? Well, something tells me that whatever Charon has put on them have amplified their power," Nate offers his thoughts.

"What makes you say that?" Ethan folds his arms.

"Rosa and I have battled them before six months ago. I don't remember them being this tough to battle," Nate answered.

"Wait, wasn't the tech used on Kyurem the same as the tech used on the Swords trio?" Hilda said.

"That's the thing. If it was the same tech, then the battle with Kyurem would've been as tough as all our battles with the Swords Of Justice," Nate further explained.

"In that case, Charon might have altered the tech used for the Swords Of Justice. That might explain why none of the trio are wearing helmets," Lyra said.

"Then, that means whatever Charon has in store for us could be the toughest test that we have to deal with ever since this chaos started," Hilbert said.

"By the way Nate, that's probably the smartest thing I ever heard you say ever since I met you," Leaf said

"Well, thank- HEY!" Nate shouted after he realized the meaning behind what Leaf said.

Then, Hilda's and Nate's X-Transceiver buzzed.

"I'll be right back," Hilda and Nate said in unison.

With Nate…

* * *

**Nate: Hello?**

**Colress: Nate. I finally got through.**

**Nate: Colress, how did you get my number?**

**Colress: I"m investigating the elements of the ice exude by Kyurem with both the Professor Junipers.**

**Nate: I see. Why did you call me?**

**Colress: It's about the jammer that I gave to you and your friends. I forgot to tell you that it works on ALL types of communications.**

**Nate: … Colress, you just gave us great hope. Thanks.**

* * *

Nate went back to the others.

"Guys, where is the jammer?" Nate asked his fellow teammates.

"Oh. I still have it in my bag. I forgot all about it," Lyra takes out the jammer from her bag. Nate grabs it from her hands.

"Colress said that we can use this to jam Charon's communications to whatever he has in store for us,"

"And we also got another lifeline," Hilda approaches.

"In what sense?" Hilbert asked.

"That's a surprise," Hilda winked.

"Excuse me," The heroes turn to the source of the voice. They see Nurse Joy approaching them.

"All your Pokemon are fully healed. And there is a phone call for you all as well from Clay," Nurse Joy continued.

"Clay?" At once, everyone runs to the phone booths. Red picks up the phone and the screen shows Clay with the dark night sky as the background.

* * *

**Red: Hello?**

**Clay: I was wonderin' where yer all are. Anyway, somethin' big is going on at the Desert Resort.**

**Gardenia** **_(From the background)_: Clay, something bright is coming from the Resort.**

**Clay:** _**(To Gardenia)**_ **All right. Keep an eye on the situation.** _**(To the heroes)**_ **You best better git' here as fast as you can. Don't worry about Castelia City. The other gym leaders should arrive there by now to control the situation. My team will stay ere' to monitor the Desert Resort.**

**Norman** _**(From the background)**_**: Excuse me, Clay. May I speak to them?**

**Clay: Huh? Oh. Sure, Norman. Here.**

Norman is now on the screen.

**Norman: Hi, everyone. Where's May?**

The heroes have completely forgotten about May being Norman's daughter. They look at each other with dread. Despite the lack of verbal exchange, it's clear that they are looking at each other to see who is to break the news to Norman. Red points to himself and mouth "I'll do it" to everyone. He tells Norman about May's condition and what lead to her current state. Norman's face darkened.

**Norman: I'm on my way there.** _**(To Clay)**_ **Thanks, Clay.**

Clay is back on the screen.

**Clay: Git' here ASAP.**

* * *

Clay hangs up.

"Guys, get Brendan, Rosa, Dawn and Barry here now. We're going to have a fight on our hands," Red said. Everyone nodded. Nate and Hilda went to the rooms where Lucas and May are confined.

"Oh, Lyra. Can I talk to you privately?"

"Sure,"

Ethan and Lyra go to a secluded spot in the Pokemon Center.

In room 114…

"Guys, we know where Charon is," Hilda comes in to the room.

"All right. I'm coming. Let's go get him once and for all," Barry gets up from the chair.

"Wait. I'm coming too," Dawn slowly gets up from her chair.

"Dawn, are you sure you Ok?" Hilda said.

"I want revenge on Charon. He's the one that set the Swords trio loose and look what happened to Lucas," Dawn looks to her right at Lucas lying down.

"In that case, I'll stay here and take care of Lucas. You go ahead, Dawn," Barry said.

This surprised Dawn considering Barry's love of capturing villains.

"Are you sure, Barry?"

"I'm sure. Now go. Make sure you get Charon or I'm going to fine you,"

Dawn nods and leaves the room with Hilda.

Everyone is set to leave Castelia City. But before that, Norman has just landed at the Pokemon Center and immediately held Brendan up to a wall, gripping the collar of his shirt.

"I trusted you. And this is what I get?" Norman said with anger on his face.

"I did what I could, Norman. You know I always keep my promises. It's just…" Brendan retorted.

"Norman, we need him for the final battle. You can continue this later," Ethan touches Norman's left shoulder.

Norman reluctantly put Brendan back on the ground. He went inside the PC without a word.

"Let's go," Red said. Everyone got on their flying Pokemon with except for Leaf and Ethan who has to go on Red's Charizard and Lyra's Pidgeot respectively as they have no flying Pokemon. On the way to the Desert Resort, Ethan looks at Lyra from behind with concern.

**Flashback, 30 minutes ago**

"Lyra, your emotions got the better of you there when you confronted Zinzolin. It's a good thing the Pokemon battle was over that time. Remember what happened back then at the Radio Tower in Goldenrod?" Ethan said.

"I know, Ethan. I know. It's just… What would you do if someone is against everything you believe in?" Lyra tries to justify her actions.

"Do me a favor. Please don't let your emotions get the better of you," Ethan sighed.

Lyra remained quiet. Ethan took it as 'no guarantees'.

**Present**

The heroes have arrived in front of the gate that leads to the Desert Resort.

"Y'all sure took your time," Clay sternly said.

"At least we're here now," Hilbert said.

"Good luck, guys. I know you can do it," Cress said.

"Make sure you come back in one piece," Clair said.

"You all can do it," Gardenia also tries to pump up the heroes.

The heroes (Minus Lucas and May) stood in front of the gate with Red standing in the middle

"Are you all ready?" Red said. He looks to his left where Brendan, Hilbert, Rosa and Lyra stood. They nodded. Red then looks at his right where Leaf, Nate, Hilda, Dawn and Ethan stood. They nod as well. Red tilts his cap down.

"Let's go," The heroes stepped inside the gate to what could be the biggest battle in their lives.

To Be Continued

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The final battle will be split into three chapters. Please rate &amp; review.**


	29. The Final Battle (Part 1)

**Really apologize for the lack of updates again. Now we go into the final battle.**

* * *

**The Final Battle (Part 1)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. All rights belong to their owners.**

The heroes exit the gate and stepped foot on the sandy ground of the Desert Resort.

"What?" Rosa looks up at the night sky, looking very surprised.

"There's no sandstorm in the Desert Resort," Hilbert mirrors Rosa"s expression.

"Want to bet Charon has also something to do with this?" Hilda also looking up at the dark sky.

"Who cares? Our mission is to take him down," Brendan takes the sandstorm as a non-issue.

"But, It's a good thing that there;s no sandstorm. It can cause unwanted damage to our Pokemon while we're battling," Ethan said, looking at the Brightside.

"Ugh. I really need a shower after this. Leaf complained while looking at herself.

"Yeah. I do, too. But, you don't hear me complaining," Brendan said snidely.

"I think we can safely say all of us need a shower," Dawn looks at everyone. Soot and dirt covers their clothes from top to bottom.

Wait, what's that light?" Lyra points at the source of the light.

"Must be the light Clay's group must have spotted during our phone call. There's only one way to find out what it is. Let's go," Red walks ahead with the rest of the heroes following behind. Once they get close…

"You got to be kidding me," Nate bends over with his hands on his knees.

The sight the heroes see is Charon on a platform at least 10 feet from the ground with an electric force field surrounding it. Alongside him are some of Ghetsis" former grunts and members of the Shadow Group. Charon begins to speak in a microphone.

"Welcome, heroes. I've been expecting you. Let's cut to the chase shall we? I intend to continue taking over the world. And I will start by taking over this region first,"

"Fat chance, old man. You have no right to take over ANY region by force, let alone my home region," Nate cursed.

"We'll see about that. Grunts, Shadow Group, prepare to take them out,"

The Shadow Group and the Grunts called out their Pokemon. Hordes of Absols, Bisharps, Golbats and Raticates. The heroes grimaced at the odds against them now.

"Good luck fending them off. You'll need it," Charon then laughed before the platform lowers into a hole. The hole then closes up.

"Hey, get back here and fight like a man," Brendan shouted.

"Forget it, Brendan. We need to take out the grunts before we get to him," Red said.

"But, how?" Dawn doesn't see a way getting past the grunts and the ninjas unscathed.

"Only way we can take them out in a short time is using attacks that hit multiple targets," Ethan said.

"Then, let's get-" Nate was getting ready for battle when Hilda touches his right shoulder.

"Don't worry. Reinforcements will come in right about… now," Hilda looks up at the sky and right on cue, a familiar-looking airship as well as about 15 ninjas in black and purple uniform came out of nowhere.

"The Plasma Frigate?!" Rosa thought her eyes are deceiving her.

Then, the ship landed. After it landed, people start to come out from the Frigate. Two of them are very familiar to the Unova heroes.

"A good thing you guys arrived," Hilda said.

"Iris? Alder?" Nate is pleasantly surprised by the appearance of the Champion and the former Champion.

"Nate, Rosa, Hilda, Hilbert, it has been a while since I last saw you. Especially you, Hilda. I was surprised that you came back," Alder said.

"I hate to break this conversation, but we got other things to take care of," Iris butts in and bought everyone back to reality.

"Oh. Sorry. Now, go get Charon. Iris, myself, the Elite 4 and Rood's forces will take of this. Go," Alder goes on ahead and calls out his Bouffalant while Iris calls out her Haxorus. Then, the Elite Four members call out their Pokemon: Shauntal's Chandelure, Grimsley's Bisharp, Marshal's Mienshao and Caitlyn's Gothielle.

"I hope I get inspired from this battle," Shauntal comments.

"To think my sleep as interrupted by these fools," Caitlyn yawned.

"Relax, Caitlyn. Once all this is done, you can go back to sleep," Grimsley said.

Marshal turned to the heroes.

"You all go inside the Relic Castle. We'll handle things here," Marshal said. After that, another familiar face approached the heroes.

"Rood," Nate said.

"Lord N and another professor, Colress I think, told me you needed help. Take this as a way of giving back to Unova. Now go stop that lunatic," Rood walks on ahead.

The Elite Four as well as Rood's forces came to the grunts head on. While the ninjas go after the Shadow Group. The Unova quartet couldn't believe it. The Plasma grunts that are loyal to N are helping them out. Then, Ethan looks at the ninjas fighting the Shadow Group and had to ask Hilda a question.

"Do you know those ninjas, Hilda?" Ethan asked.

"Yep. All of them graduated from my Master"s school," Hilda smiled.

"So, that's the lifeline you mentioned earlier," Hilbert suddenly remembered.

"Hey, how come I wasn't told any of this?" Nate looks at Hilda and Hilbert.

"They tried to get you through your X-Transceiver, but you were busy," Hilda answered. Nate realized why.

"Colress…"

"Anyway, now we got back-up. We can go inside the Relic Castle. Let's go," Rosa takes point with the heroes. All of them went down underground to the Relic Castle.

"Hey, wait a minute," Nate stopped.

"What is it, Nate?" Ethan turns around and looks at Nate as well as the rest of the heroes.

"There's been way too much sand brewing at the Resort lately. And because of that, there are only two floors accessible at the Relic Castle rather then six," Nate explained.

"Wait, what?" Hilda couldn't believe it.

"Oh, yeah… I forgot about that," Rosa nervously smiles while scratching her head. The rest of the heroes fell on their backs dramatically with their legs pointing in the air.

"So, if we can't get Charon through here, how are we going to get to him?" Lyra puts her hands on her waist.

"Through the Relic Passage at the PWT," Nate answered. Everyone grimaced.

"Wait, I have an idea," Leaf confidently stepped up. She calls out her Nidoqueen.

"Ethan, remember back at Aspertia?"

Ethan smacks his forehead.

"Of course. We can dig our way to Charon using our Pokemon," Ethan suddenly realized.

"But how do we know where Charon is?" Brendan folds his arms.

"I know where. Follow my lead. EXCADRILL, COME OUT!" Rosa calls out her Excadrill.

"Excadrill," Rosa's Excadrill shouted.

"Excadrill, dig under the sand until we get to the maze. You remember where, right?"

"Drill," Excadrill smiled and saluted Rosa.

"Nidoqueen, help out Excadrill with the digging," Leaf commanded.

"Nidoqueen," Nidoqueen nodded. Once Nidoqueen and Excadrill got together side-by-side, they look at each other with a glint in their eyes, full of determination.

Soon, the digging Pokemon digs a hole on the ground and starts making their way to the maze. Rosa walks to the hole and looks at her teammates while smiling.

"Shall we?" Rosa jumped down to the hole, followed by Leaf. The rest of the heroes look at each other and shrugs their shoulders before jumping down to the hole. Ten minutes later, they emerge from the sand. Rosa and Leaf as well as their Excadrill and Nidoqueen got out first. Excadrill gleamed while raising both its arms up while Nidoqueen looks down in defeat.

"You know, I think our Pokemon will get along just well," Leaf commented.

"No kidding," Rosa chuckled.

They recall them back to their Pokeballs. But for the rest of the heroes…

"WAHHH!"

Just like back at the PWT, a massive pile-up ensues once again.

"DAMN IT! Not again…" Brendan cursed.

"BRENDAN, GET YOUR HAND OUT OF MY FACE!" Hilda screamed.

"I"M NOT TOUCHING IT, DAMN IT!" Brendan retorted.

"Wait, that must be my hand," Red moves his hand.

"AH! MY BUTT!" Dawn screamed.

"SORRY, DAWN!" Red apologizes.

"STOP TUGGING MY PIGTAILS, ETHAN!" Lyra shrieked.

"I"M NOT PULLING ANYTHING, LYRA! OW! STOP PUSHING DOWN MY FACE!" Ethan screamed.

"EXCUSE ME FOR TRYING TO GET OUT OF THIS MESS!" Hilbert defends his actions.

"Excuse me… BUT CAN EVERYONE GET OFF ME?!" Nate once again found himself on the bottom of the pile.

Leaf and Rosa sweat-dropped and grimaced at the scene before them. Rosa looks at Leaf and sees a devilish smirk on her face. Rosa braced herself on what is going to come next. She closes both her ears while Leaf puts on her headphones. Then, the latter takes out her trusty air-horn and…

"HOOOOONK!"

"OW!"

The heroes groaned from the ringing in their ears thanks to Leaf's air-horn.

"Ungggh… Thanks, Leaf," Red extends his gratitude.

"You're welcome. Now, let's go," Leaf runs ahead to the next room. Suddenly, Hilda sensed something wrong.

"LEAF, WATCH OUT!" Hilda runs and tackles Leaf to the ground. A second later, a Bisharp came down from the ceiling with one of its claw pointing downwards.

"LEAF! Are you Ok?" Red called out.

"I'm fine," Leaf and Hilda looked at the Bisharp. Suddenly, two more Bisharps came down from the ceiling as well.

"The original Shadow Trio is here," Hilda gets up from Leaf and stands her ground. Leaf also gets up from the ground and stood beside Hilda.

"Thanks. I owe you one," Leaf looks at Hilda.

"Don't thank me yet," Hilda points at the wall. Then three people took off their camouflage. Leaf and Hilda are cornered. In the other room…

"Shoot. Guys. You all go ahead. I'll help out Leaf and Hilda," Ethan said. Lyra is against this.

"Ethan-"

"GO! I'll distract them. UMBREON, USE FLASH IN THAT ROOM!" Ethan throws out a Pokeball. Then an Umbreon came out and used Flash, blinding the original Shadow Trio as well as Leaf and Hilda. The heroes in the first room covered their eyes.

"GO!" Ethan shouted at the rest of the heroes.

"What about you?" Dawn shows concern.

"I'll be fine. Now, go," The heroes runs into the room then to the next. But, Lyra stopped and hugged Ethan before she runs again. Ethan joins Leaf and Hilda.

"Sorry for the blindness,"

"It's Ok. Thanks for the help," Hilda blinking her eyes fast to snap out of the blindness.

"Please give us a warning next time, though," Leaf said.

"Sorry,"

Ethan, Leaf and Hilda stood back up and faced the Shadow Trio and their Bisharps. Hilda steps forward.

"Triple Battle," Hilda simply said.

"We accept," the middle Shadow ninja said.

"What's a Triple Battle?" Leaf and Ethan said in unison.

Meanwhile, the rest of the heroes run on ahead.

"If I had to guess, Charon would be in the room where-" Rosa suddenly stopped. The remaining heroes are confused, but they quickly see why.

"Volcarona?" Hilbert said. Suddenly, Volcarona roared. The heroes covered their ears.

"Enough with the loud noises," Brendan has had enough.

"Guys, Hilbert and I will take it on," Rosa turned and looked at her teammates.

"Wait, I'm taking it on with you two," Lyra steps in front. Hilbert and Rosa look at each other before nodding.

"All right. We appreciate it," Hilbert said.

Lyra, Hilbert and Rosa called out Pidgeot, Swanna and Watchog respectively.

"Are you three gonna be Ok?" Red shouted.

"We'll be all right. Go on ahead without us," Lyra looks back at her shoulder before facing Volcarona again.

"Don't worry. I can guide you there. Let's go," Nate stepped up the pace in front with Red, Dawn, and Brendan following behind. Soon enough, they arrived at the maze"s end.

"Charon…" Dawn growled. The remaining heroes

"I was waiting for you all. To be honest, I knew you all will make it here somehow. You may have defeated the Swords Of Justice. But, now we'll see whether you can fend off this Pokemon," Charon pressed a button and slowly the sheet is pulled back. When the capsule is fully exposed, everyone had the biggest shocks of their lives, especially Red.

"No way… How?"

To Be Continued

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed that. Right now, I just posted a new story called "The Life And Times Of Daisuke Ahmad". This is a Baka And Test story. So for all Baka and Test fans, this story is for you. However, I'll be putting that off until this story is done. Another update will be posted tomorrow. Stay tuned. Please rate &amp; review.**


	30. The Final Battle (Part 2)

**Just like I promised, here's the 2nd part of the final battle. Enjoy.**

* * *

**The Final Battle (Part 2)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. All rights belong to their owners.**

**20 minutes ago, back at the Pokemon Center…**

Lucas is still lying unconscious on the bed… until now. He slowly opened his eyes. He sees the ceiling. He then looks to his left and right where Barry is sitting on a chair reading a magazine.

"I can't believe Tanahashi won his 7th heavyweight title," Barry muttered to himself. He turns to the next page.

"Barry?" Lucas groaned.

"Lucas? Hey, you feeling all right?" Barry dropped the magazine went nearer to Lucas.

"Never better. Where am I? How did I get here? And, where's Dawn and the rest?"

Barry explained to Lucas on what transpired. Lucas gets out from the bed.

"Whoa. Take it easy, man,"

"I have to help. Ow…" Lucas groaned in pain as he held his ribs. He looked down and sees that his torso is wrapped with bandages along with red spots in some parts. That indicates on where the leaves from Virizion stabbed Lucas.

"You know, Nurse Joy said that the leaves didn't stab you that deep, so you're pretty much Ok. But, if you stress too much, your wounds may re-open," Barry explains.

"You think that would stop me from helping them out?" Lucas looks at Barry with determination. Barry sighed and walks to the closet. He takes out Lucas' usual black t-shirt with white sleeves and a grey letter 'V' across the chest of the shirt. He tosses it to Lucas.

"In that case, I'm with you, buddy," Barry smiled. Lucas nods and wears his shirt. A few moments later, Lucas and Barry walks down the corridor when they heard something from a room.

"I TOLD YOU FOR THE LAST TIME, MAY! NO!"

"BUT, I WANT TO HELP THEM, DAD!"

Upon hearing that, Lucas and Barry go close by the doorframe. They peeked into the room and sees May and Norman having an argument. Lucas noticed the bandages wrapped around May's head.

"Wait, what happened to May?" Lucas looks at Barry with a hushed tone.

"I'll explain that later. Now, it looks like she wants in on the action too,"

"But how are we going to help her?"

Barry ponders for a moment and sees a door open across May's room. The door reads 'Storage Closet'.

"Wait, I got an idea. I'll be right back," Barry enters the room. Lucas is anxious on helping Dawn and getting May to join them. Then, Barry comes back with a red bottle and a piece of cloth. Lucas looks at the label. The label reads 'Chloroform'.

"Please tell me you're not thinking what I think you're going to do,"

"We don't have time, Lucas. What do you think we should do?"

Lucas seems reluctant. But, Barry is indeed right. There's no time.

"Fine. But, you're doing it since it's your idea,"

"All right," Once Barry put the chloroform on the cloth, he sneaks into May's room with Lucas peeking in. May and Norman kept arguing without noticing Barry. He crawls on the floor. When Barry got close to Norman…

"OOMPH!"

Barry stands up and smothers Norman with the chloroform-soaked cloth in front of a shocked May. Norman struggles as he tried in vain to break free. After a few minutes, Norman relaxed and finally, falls unconscious on the floor.

"I heard that you want to help the others," Barry said.

"Yes, Barry. But, can you do it without knocking out my dad?"

Lucas, after seeing that the job is done, enters the room.

"Sorry for the 'violence', but we really have no time. They could be facing Charon right now. So, are you in, May?"

May looks at her father who is knocked out on the floor, before looking back at Lucas and Barry.

"All right. Count me in," May quickly gets up. They left before May looks at her father with slight sadness.

"Sorry, dad,"

Meanwhile, in the Castelia Central Area, Elesa's team, consisting of Roxanne, Crasher Wake, and Bugsy is helping out the people and their Pokemon after they managed to rescue Burgh's team from captivity. Then, Elesa's X-Transceiver buzzed. On the screen are Elesa, a recovering Burgh and Skyla in a three-way communication.

* * *

**Elesa: Hello?**

**Skyla: Elesa, Terrakion is heading your way at the central area.**

**Burgh: And Cobalion, too.**

**Elesa: What? Are you two Ok?**

**Skyla: We're fine. It's just that…**

**Burgh: They just went pass without attacking us.**

**Elesa: What?**

**Skyla &amp; Burgh: And they're heading to the central area.**

**Elesa looks up and sees Virizion walking to the fountain.**

**Elesa: Guys, just be on stand-by. As long as they don't attack, I think we're fine. Continue what you are doing.**

* * *

Elesa hangs up. She sees that Wake, Roxanne and Bugsy got their Pokemon out. Elesa does the same when the Swords Of Justice enters the central area. But, they are not showing any signs of attacking and ignored Elesa and her team. They still keep on heading to the fountain.

"Why are they going to that fountain?" Bugsy looks on.

"Frankly, I have no clue," Roxanne answered.

"Roxanne," A voice called out. Roxanne and the rest turned around and sees May, Lucas and Barry heading towards them.

"Hi, Master," Barry greeted Crasher Wake.

"For goodness sake, kid. I'm not your master for the millionth time," Wake denies his relationship with Barry.

"Huh? What's the Swords Of Justice doing?" Lucas stands beside Elesa's group. Then, something came out from the fountain.

"KELDEO!" Lucas, May and Barry shouted in unison. They were about to run to it, but Elesa stops them.

"HEY!" May shouted.

"Just watch," Elesa instructed. They follow Elesa and sees what will happen next.

Terrakion, Virizion and Cobalion stood in a triangle with a fatigued-looking Keldeo between it. Then, the Swords trio formed into balls of energy. Soon after that, Keldeo is enveloped in a flash of orange light.

"What's happening to it?" May asked while shielding her eyes.

"It's transforming to its Resolution forme," Elesa simply answered.

Then, the transformation ended. Keldeo's appearance have changed, Its horn is now longer and in blue color. Its tail is more bushy, its afro is slightly bigger and its hooves are also slightly bigger. After the transformation, the Swords Of Justice left the area all together. Then, Keldeo approaches Lucas, May and Barry with newfound energy.

"I think it wants to tag along with you three," Elesa guessed.

The three remaining heroes look at each other and nodded.

"Let's contact the others and let them know-" May got interrupted by Lucas.

"No, May. It's best that they don't know. They think that we're still healing our wounds on our beds. If we tell them, they will freak out,"

"Good point… In that case, Elesa, do you know where all the others are?" May stepped in front and look at Elesa.

Presently, in the Relic Castle Maze, it's now turn no. 3 in the triple battle. Here's the summary of what happened in the first two turns.

bIn the first turn, Leaf's Gengar missed a Focus Blast, Ethan's Umbreon used (and missed) a Screech on the middle Bisharp and Hilda's Mienshao used Force Palm on the Bisharp on the right.

Then, the left Bisharp used Night Slash on Gengar, the middle one used Swords Dance on Mienshao and the right one used Iron Defense to increase its Attack and Defense sharply respectively. The latter survived the Force Palm thanks to that and also the higher speed than Mienshao.

On the second turn, Gengar used Hypnosis and found its target on the left Bisharp, causing it to sleep. Umbreon used Dig and Mienshao used a U-Turn on the middle Bisharp and returns back to Hilda.

On the Shadow Trio's side, the left Bisharp couldn't do anything thanks to its sleep condition. The middle Bisharp used X-Scissor on Umbreon before it used Dig and the right Bisharp hit an Iron Head on Mienshao before it used U-Turn.

So far, this is what the turn order look like:

**Gengar, the middle Bisharp, the right Bisharp, Mienshao, the left Bisharp and Umbreon**.

And this is the percentage of health each Pokemon has left:

* * *

**Shadow Trio**

**Left: Bisharp (100%) SLP**

**Middle: Bisharp (74%) (Attack increased sharply)**

**Right: Bisharp (26 %) (Defense increased sharply)**

**Leaf, Ethan, Hilda**

**Left: Gengar (12%)**

**Middle: Umbreon (23%) (Currently using Dig)**

**Right: Mienshao (40%) (Called back)**

* * *

"This is getting real complicated," Leaf commented.

"I definitely didn't expect the Shadow Trio's Pokemon to be this strong compared to the last time I faced them," Hilda said.

"Hmmm…" Ethan hummed to himself. Leaf noticed this.

"Do you have something in mind, Ethan?"

"I do. It doesn't give us a guaranteed victory, but it certainly can shift the momentum to our favor,"

"What is it?" Hilda asked.

"Before that, what kind of moves do you have on your Gengar and who are you going to use next, Hilda?"

During the huddle, Ethan listened to Leaf and Hilda intently on what they have on their Pokemon. Ethan smirked and tells Leaf and Hilda the plan.

After a brief huddle, Hilda called out her Pokemon, knowing full well that she could only use two Pokemon if she is in a team of three in a Triple Battle.

"EELEKTROSS, COME ON OUT!" Hilda calls out her Eelektross.

On the third turn, Gengar uses Destiny Bond. Once the middle Shadow Ninja realized it, it was too late. The middle Bisharp took out Gengar, but it took Bisharp down with it. As a result, both Pokemon are KO'd. The right Bisharp tried a Night Slash on Eelektross and only knocked off 45% of its health. The left Bisharp still can't move because it's still sleeping.

As a result, Eelektross used Flamethrower on the right Bisharp and knocked it out while Umbreon's Dig knocked off only 42% of the left Bisharp's health despite being super-effective.

"YES!" Ethan exclaimed.

"Good job, Ethan," Leaf praised.

"Don't thank me, yet. It's still far from over,"

"Ethan's right. They still have an Absol each left. C'mon, we can't let this momentum go to waste," Hilda said.

They continue to battle.

**Meanwhile, with Lyra, Hilbert and Rosa…**

"This Pokemon is out of this world," Lyra commented.

"No kidding. Want to bet Charon's tech was used on this Volcarona?" Hilbert asked.

"Tech? What tech?" Rosa is confused.

"To sum it up, the tech is able to make a Pokemon a lot more tougher to beat. Right now, we have to use Rock-type moves before it starts using-" Hilbert stopped when it saw Volcarona using a move. His face fell when he realized what move it just used.

"Herbert?" Lyra got Hilbert's name wrong.

"It used Quiver Dance…" Hilbert facepalms. Lyra looks at Rosa, trying to understand why that move put Hilbert in a sense of dread.

"It increases a Pokemon's Sp. Attack, Sp. Defense and Speed at the same time," Rosa explaining the effects of Quiver Dance. Lyra is surprised.

"Wow… Wait, this is no time to be in awe. PIDGEOT, USE AERIAL ACE!"

"I'm going to call back my Swanna. Swanna, return," Hilbert returns his Swanna.

"Watchog, use Hyper Fang,"

Though, Pidgeot hits Volcarona with Aerial Ace, it got hit with Heat Wave on the face got KO'd while Watchog got hit and got burned as well. Swanna also got hit but took the least amount of damage out of all the three.

"This is definitely going to be tough," Lyra commented. Then…

"FLOATZEL, USE AQUA JET!" Out of nowhere, Floatzel, with water surrounding its body, attacked Volcarona head on with its head. Hilbert, Rosa and Lyra looks at Floatzel and...

"BARRY?!"

**At the maze's end…**

"DAWN! BRENDAN!" Nate shouted. Dawn and Brendan are lying down face first after the opponent's last attack overwhelmed their Lopunny and Swellow to the point that it caused Dawn and Brendan to be thrown to the wall on their backs and fell down face first.

"Damn it. They're unconscious. It's just us, Nate," Red looks at the enemy Pokemon while Charon looks amused as things are currently going his way. Just as the Pokemon is about to attack…

"MAGMORTAR, FLAMETHROWER!"

"WALREIN, BLIZZARD!"

The attacks hit the enemy Pokemon, causing to writhed in pain. Red and Nate turned around and see May and Lucas running towards them.

"What are you two doing in here? You two are suppose to rest," Red is mad and surprised at the same time.

"With the region's fate on the line, we can't rest," Lucas justifying his actions. Then, May looks over to her shoulder.

"BRENDAN!" May screamed.

"DAWN!" Lucas, who also looked over his shoulder, shouted his girlfriend's name with concern. They then look at Red and Nate.

"Who are we dealing with?" May asked.

"Ah. Glad you could come, Lucas. Come and meet, or should I say, battle my finest Pokemon yet," Charon stood up from his chair inside his little force field, recovering from the shock

May and Lucas couldn't see who they're facing due to the amount of dust and smoke covering the sight of the Pokemon that Red and Nate is battling.

"May, Lucas, if you really want to be in on this, prepare to have a battle of your life," Red said. Once the smoke cleared, the latecomers finally see who they are facing. They stepped back in shock.

"Mewtwo?" Lucas and May said altogether.

"We're as surprised as you are," Nate commented. The four standing heroes look at Mewtwo with determination.

Mewtwo stood up after recovering from the Flamethrower and Blizzard combo, with its eyes, bloody red. Indicating that it is also controlled by Charon.

To Be Continued

* * *

**So, Lucas, May and Barry has joined the party. Better late than never. I'm going to post more updates so stay tuned. Please rate &amp; review.**


	31. The Final Battle (Part 3)

**The final battle has reached its climax. What will happen? Read on and find out.**

* * *

**The Final Battle (Part 3)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. All rights belong to their owners.**

Lucas, May, Red and Nate alone with their Pokemon, Magmortar, Walrein, Snorlax and Chandelure respectively, stood before an enraged Mewtwo controlled by Charon, who is sitting down quite comfortable in his little fort, so to speak. Except that this 'fort' is surrounded by a bright yellow force field at the end of the room. In front of him is a set of controls that can help him tell Mewtwo what to do.

Lucas looks to his left where Dawn and Brendan are still unconscious.

"Guys. Distract Mewtwo. I need to get Dawn and Brendan out of this room."

Red looks at May and Nate before giving a reply.

"All right. We'll do this on my mark," Red instructed. The rest nodded.

Their Pokemon and Mewtwo are still at a stand-off. Lucas took a slight step towards Dawn and Brendan. Red began clutching his fist. May is looking anxious and Nate adjusts his visor.

"NOW! SNORLAX! USE BODY SLAM!" Red gives the signal.

Lucas starts running towards Dawn and Brendan after he called back his Magmortar. Mewtwo notices this and was about to unleash an attack towards him. But, Snorlax came at it and used Body Slam. Mewtwo manages to avoid it, but Nate's Chandelure is there to stop it.

"CHANDELURE, USE FLAMETHROWER!"

Chandelure unleashed a beam of fire towards Mewtwo. Mewtwo is able to put up a barrier by using Protect.

"WALREIN, USE WATERFALL!"

Walrein comes at Mewtwo with a burst of water and managed to get a hit but Mewtwo battles back with using Psychic. Walrein winces in pain.

"DON'T LET UP, WALREIN," May shouted.

While Red, Nate and May are battling Mewtwo, Lucas manages to call back Dawn's Lopunny and Brendan's Swellow to their Pokeballs. Then, he tries to get Dawn and Brendan up, which he somehow successfully does despite his current condition. Luckily, the exit to the room is quite near. He drags them both to the next room south. He props them up to a wall. Then, he felt a bit of pain.

"Ow…"

Lucas felt it on his ribs. He raised his shirt to see that two of the bloody red spots near his ribs are growing in size. He knew immediately that some of his wounds have opened. He leaned back to the same wall, clutching his ribs.

"Damn,"

Just then, Dawn's eyes started to open. She looks to her left to see Lucas in pain. Her eyes went from blinking to wide open.

"LUCAS!" Dawn crawled to her boyfriend with anxiousness.

"Miss me?" Lucas said while smiling weakly.

Dawn buried her head in Lucas' shoulder while punching it as well as she began to sob.

"You idiot. Why are you here?"

"Well, I don't want to miss the action," Lucas heartily laughed. That earned him another hard punch from Dawn.

"Ow. Dawn. Take it easy on the injured,"

"Out of all the times to be in a playful mood, why now?"

Then, Lucas and Dawn heard someone mumbling.

"Ngh… No… May…"

Lucas and Dawn direct their attention to the mumbles. They see that it was Brendan that was mumbling. They crawled to him. Lucas tries to wake him up.

"Hey. Brendan. Wake up,"

No dice. Brendan is still mumbling.

"No… May… I won't let you get hurt AGAIN!" Brendan's eyes shot up while breathing fast.

"Whoa. Take it easy, Brendan," Dawn said.

"Sorry… I was just having a nightmare. Anyway, what happened to Red and Nate?" Brendan said while touching his head with his right hand.

"They're still battling with Mewtwo," Lucas answered.

"Huh… Lucas, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at the PC recovering?" That was when Brendan realized something.

"Lucas, if you're here, please tell me May is still at the PC,"

Lucas went silent once Brendan said that.

"Lucas, please tell us," Dawn pleaded.

Lucas still remained silent. Whenever he tried to speak, all that came out is stammering. That's all that Brendan needs to know.

"You bastard…" Brendan quickly gets up and goes back into the room where the action is.

"Brendan, wait. Ah…" Lucas was about to chase after Brendan. But, his injuries have caught up to him again. Brendan turns around to see what happened.

"LUCAS!" Dawn exclaimed.

"… Dawn, get him out of here," Brendan said as he turns his sight back to the maze's end entrance.

"Ok. And, Brendan?" Dawn said.

"Yeah?"

"Get Charon for us,"

With Lucas' left arm around her shoulder, they left the area while Brendan steps back into the maze's end. With Lucas and Dawn…

"Wait, Lucas? How did you get here?"

"I'll show you. This way," Lucas guides Dawn to the Relic Passage where he, Barry and May came from. But then, they met with some resistance. At least four of Charon' grunts came in, intending to back-up their new leader. Lucas pulls apart from Dawn.

"Double battles. Two of you face us first, and if we win, the next two battles us,"

The grunts look at each other before two of them stepped in front and called out Watchog and Golbat. Lucas and Dawn looked at each other as they called out Electivire and Luxray respectively. For the first time in quite some time, Lucas felt confident in a battle.

Meanwhile, a few minutes earlier, with Red, Nate and May, the battle is quite intense. Nate and May have already lost two Pokemon each (Chandelure &amp; Stoutland in Nate's team and Walrein &amp; Beautifly in May's team. They are both replaced with Lucario and Shiftry respectively. Red's team did not suffer any KO's, although he switched out his Snorlax who is in low in health and was replaced by Blastoise.

Then, May realized something.

"Red, Nate,"

Red and Nate look at May with curious looks.

"What is it, May?" Red said.

"We don't need to defeat Mewtwo. All we need is to get into Charon's force field and get Mewtwo to stop attacking us,"

Then, Nate took out the jammer.

"I'll place the jammer on the controls,"

"But, how are you going to get past the force field?" May asked.

"I'm going to force myself into it," Nate answered without any hesitation.

"Nate, you can't be serious," Red's face fell.

"Listen. What other way can you two suggest? With Mewtwo in our way, you can't randomly attack the force field just like that,"

Red looks at May hesitantly. May, with concern, nodded.

"All right. May and I will cover you," Red reluctantly said.

They were all prepared to initiate the plan when a Shadow Ball came out of nowhere (figuratively) and hit Mewtwo on the face. Everyone in the room looked where the Shadow Ball came from and saw Brendan and his…

"DEOXYS?!" May exclaimed. Charon looked at the DNA Pokemon shocked while Red couldn't believe his eyes. Mewtwo was about to attack when something sharp hits its skin. Red and Nate couldn't believe who it was.

"KELDEO?!"

Keldeo kept up the assault on Mewtwo in its new Resolution form. It's clear that Mewtwo is severely outnumbered. With everyone distracted by the sudden shock of events, that moment is what Nate needed. With Mewtwo and Charon distracted, Nate ran past Mewtwo and made a beeline to Charon. Once he got there, he starts pushing himself towards the force field while holding the jammer.

Because of the force he exudes, electrical current is generated through his body. As a result, he is screaming in pain. Mewtwo couldn't focus on Nate due to barrage of attacks made by Brendan, May and Red's Pokemon along with Keldeo, which the latter two quickly recovered from the surprise, courtesy of Brendan.

Charon gets up from his seat, confronting Nate about his actions.

"You idiotic fool. Do you realize what you're doing?"

"Yeah. Saving Unova,"

It was then that Lucario comes running and kicked Nate's butt to further push him into the force field. As a result, Nate is successfully inside.

"WHAT?!" Charon is so shocked that Nate is inside the force field that he tumbled backwards. Nate, whose appearance looks like a chimney sweeper, took out the jammer and placed it on the controls. Nate took a brief look at the controls and saw not only Mewtwo's data, but Volcarona's data as well. He puts a finger on a button on the jammer.

"Game over," Nate presses the button. Suddenly, an electro-magnetic pulse surrounded Charon's little fort that resulted the force field gone. The next thing came a loud, piercing screech that left everyone covering their ears. Mewtwo is the one most affected as it screams in agony. Then, it fell down face first on the floor. Soon afterwards, the whole place shook.

"Shoot, we need to get of here," May said.

"NATE!" Red shouted. All he could see is Nate struggling to get to his feet.

"BRENDAN! MAY! GET OUT OF HERE! TAKE KELDEO WITH YOU!" Red screamed as he calls back his Pokemon.

"What? But, Red-" May started to talk.

"GO!"

Then, Brendan grabbed May's wrist and ran to the exit with Keldeo following behind, maintaining its pace. But not before they call back their Pokemon. Red jumps over the fallen Mewtwo and runs towards Nate.

With Lucas and Dawn, after the noise and defeated the grunts, who retreated back to the Relic Passage...

"What's that noise?" Lucas asked before the tremors came.

"I think this place is going down. LET'S GET OF HERE!" Dawn slings Lucas' right arm around his shoulder as they run to the Relic Passage. But they're cut off by the rocks as it blocked the only way there.

"Shoot. We have to go to the way I came from,"

"What?"

Dawn suddenly makes a U-turn and ran for the eastern exit. That's when they ran into the Hoenn duo with Brendan ahead while gripping May's left wrist.

"Dawn, where are you-" May got interrupted by Lucas.

"Relic Passage is blocked. We'll go the way Dawn came from,"

Lucas and Dawn ran past Brendan and May, who also followed.

With Leaf, Hilda and Ethan, during the tremors…

"Guys, we have to get of here," Ethan said, after his Umbreon and Leaf's Nidoqueen entered the hole that they came from so that they can start digging the shortest path out of here.

"Not without the others," Leaf said.

"Wait, I think see Hilbert and the rest. Wait, is that…" Hilda squinting her eyes. When they got close…

"NO TIME TO EXPLAIN, RUN!" Barry ran inside the hole where most of the heroes came from. followed by Rosa, Lyra and Hilbert who looked at Hilda for a brief moment, shrugging his shoulders while raising his eyebrows, which tells her that he is as confused as she was before he himself entered the hole. Then, they were followed by Dawn and Lucas, the latter's appearance certainly surprised Hilda's team.

"Wait, Lucas?"

"What are you doing? Get out of here," Lucas said before he and Dawn entered the tunnel made by Leaf's Nidoqueen and Rosa's Excadrill. Then, Brendan and May came along. The latter's appearance also surprised Hilda's team. What's even more shocking was that Keldeo came running and also entered the hole. Then, Leaf realized something.

"Brendan, where's Red and Nate?"

"Red told us to get out of here. He is going to rescue Nate,"

"But, he doesn't have much time with the castle going to collapse," Ethan reasoned. Then, another realization struck Leaf.

"No… RED!" Leaf was about to run towards her long-time friend. But, Ethan and Hilda stopped her.

"Leaf, we have to go," Ethan said when the tremors started to get really violent. Ethan and Hilda, who took one last look at the fallen Shadow Trio, carried Leaf to the tunnel while the latter looks on with despair.

Meanwhile, with Red, he just reached Nate. He kneels next to him after he called back his Lucario for him.

"Nate, get up. We have to get out of here,"

Nate tried to respond. But, it's clear that the aftershock of Colress' jammer is still affecting him.

"Red…"

Red, seeing that he has no time, decided to sling Nate's right arm across the back of his neck and help him up.

"C'mon,"

Red and Nate proceeded to the exit. However, the exit is blocked by rocks that just came tumbling down.

"Shoot,"

That's when the whole Relic Castle collapse. Just as the ceiling is about to crash down upon Red and Nate, something came on top of them and protected them from the falling rubble.

Meanwhile, with the rest of the heroes, they just came out of the underground.

"WAAAAHHHH!"

Luckily, there isn't a pile-up. They scattered from the force of the exit. All of them lying down on the Resort's sandy ground, just near the Relic Castle. Some are lying down face first while some are lying down on their backs.

"HEY!"

It was then that Iris and Alder came running.

"Everyone? Are you all right?" Alder checked on

"I think we're all right," Hilbert groaned.

"Wait, why are Luca and Maylee here?" Lyra, upon realizing that Lucas and May are here and yet, they aren't supposed to, asked.

"That's Lucas, Lyra," Lucas groaned.

"And May," May corrected.

"Sorry," Lyra apologized.

"Huh? Why is Keldeo here?" Alder kneeled to take a look at Keldeo.

"Hmmm... You didn't suffer that much damage, little guy. But we need to get you back to safety. MARSHAL!"

Marshal came running. Alder hands Keldeo over to his student, Marshal, and instructed him to take it back to Flocessy Town. Marshal agrees and left the area. Keldeo, however, looks on despondently and waved goodbye to the heroes, who also waved back.

"I'm glad Keldeo is all right. Anyway, is everyone here?" Iris asked.

"Red? Where's Red?" Leaf shot up, frantically looking at all directions, hoping for Red's safety. She then crawled to the hole Rosa sat up and took a look around. She also realized that someone else is missing.

"Wait, where's Nate?" Rosa looks at her fellow heroes, especially towards Brendan and Dawn, who were with Nate and Red. They remain silent and didn't answer.

"No… NATE!"

Rosa crawled next to Leaf, looking at the hole where they came from while they were at all fours. Suddenly, tears came flowing from their eyes.

"It can't be. Surely they must have survived," Hilbert, who stood next to Leaf and Rosa, refusing to give up hope. Although, Ethan doesn't share Hilbert's thoughts.

"I don't know, Hilbert. That tremor is enough to collapse the whole castle. I don't think they did,"

"So, they're both gone?" Dawn stood between Ethan and Hilbert. She looked at them both before looking at Hilda, who is also having a sense of dread. Then, Brendan spotted something from afar.

"Guys. Look at that," Brendan pointed to his left. Everyone stood up and looked at the same direction as Brendan. They see something sticking out of the sand.

"What is that?" May asked.

"Well, only one way to find out. Let's go there quick or I'm going to fine you all," Barry ran ahead. The heroes (minus Red and Nate), along with Iris and Alder, looked at each other in confusion before they followed as well.

Once Barry got there…

"No way… GUYS, GET OVER HERE QUICK!"

"WE'RE RUNNING AS FAST AS WE COULD!" Brendan shouted.

The heroes, as well as Iris and Alder, arrived at the scene and looked down where Barry is looking

"You got to be kidding me," Hilda commented.

"How?" Lucas said.

To Be Continued

* * *

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. After this will be the aftermath. What did the heroes discover? Stay tuned. Please rate &amp; review.**


	32. The Aftermath

**And now the aftermath. What is going to happen? Read on and find out. :)**

* * *

**The Aftermath**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. All rights belong to their owners.**

The heroes (Minus Red &amp; Nate) as well as Barry, Iris and Alder gathered around a spot where Brendan spotted something sticking out. When they see it up close, they see a hand sticking out from the sand and starts to put pressure on the ground. Then, something came out that caught everyone off guard and stood back a bit.

"Mewtwo?" Leaf said.

Mewtwo starts climbing out of the ground. In fact, he's not the only one. He also bought two other people in his other arm. When everyone got a good look on who they are…

"RED!" Leaf exclaimed.

"NATE!" Rosa shouted.

Mewtwo laid them down on the ground. They were covered in sand, but they are still breathing rapidly after experiencing a near-death experience.

"Nate?" Red said.

"Yeah?"

"Don't ever do that again," Red looks at Nate to his left.

"No guarantees," Nate smiled.

Then, everyone huddled around the two and bought them up to their feet. They were being hugged and patted around by everybody, relieved that two of the comrades are still alive. Leaf expressed her relief as she shed her eyes while bear hugging Red. Rosa also did the same, except that he rubbed Nate's hair, a feeling that she has not experienced in quite a while. The celebrations were interrupted by Red, who approached Mewtwo as he broke free from the group

"Thank you, Mewtwo,"

"You are most welcome, Red," Mewtwo said.

"WHOA! Mewtwo can talk?" Nate expressed his surprise. Red turns around and smiled at Nate.

"Yep,"

"Wait, I sense something," Mewtwo said. He looks at a certain direction. He then goes to that direction and dug his hand into the sand. Everyone looked at each other in confusion. Mewtwo manages to pull something, or rather, someone out. It recognizes it and tosses him to the heroes' feet. The heroes immediately knew who it is.

"Charon," Everyone said simultaneously. The former Team Galactic commander coughed before looking up. He realizes who he's looking at straight away, judging by the angry faces on them. Charon let out a quiet laugh before he grimaced.

"Permission to punch this guy," Brendan said while cracking his fists.

"Go ahead," Leaf granted. Brendan was walking to Charon, who covered his face, before he got stopped by Lucas.

"Wait, Brendan. Don't,"

Everyone is surprised by Lucas' actions. Lucas took a look at Charon, who got his hands out of his face.

"I'll do it,"

The next thing everyone knows, Lucas punched Charon in the face.

The next day, 11:00 a.m., Nimbasa City Pokemon Center, Lucas and May are admitted in the PC due to their injuries not fully healed. They were placed in the same room. It is quite a big room. It's one of those rooms where three people can be admitted in the same room; two beds on the left side and another bed on the right side facing one of the beds from the left. In fact, they're not the only heroes who are admitted in the room.

"How are you feeling, Nate?" Lucas looks across the room, where Nate is lying down on the bed.

"Great. You have no idea what is like to touch something electric other than Pokemon,"

"Still, you are one crazy guy for doing something like that, Mr. Bush," May smiled.

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Nate shouted.

Lucas and May laughed. A few moments later, the door to their room open.

"What's up?" Ethan emerged. He comes into the room alongside Lyra, Dawn and the other Unova heroes.

"Hey. We're just having a banter with Nate," Lucas greets them. Dawn gave him a quick peck on the lips before sitting down on the edge of his bed.

"How's your ribs?"

"Well, the nurse said that I need to rest here for a few days before they release me. At the end of the day, Charon is hopefully out of our lives for good. And that is all that matters," Lucas smiled.

"Hopefully," Dawn smiled as she leaned down to Lucas for a slight longer kiss that caused everyone to go "Awwwww….".

"Hey, Rosa," Nate called.

"Yeah?"

"What's the meaning of 'banter'?"

That question from Nate caused everyone to sweat-drop and killed the romantic atmosphere. Rosa, on the other hand, fell backwards with her legs sticking out in the air.

"This is our junior?" Hilda questioned.

"I guess so," Hilbert sweated while smiling weakly.

"Junior?" Rosa said after she recovered from her 'fall'.

"Well… Both of us saved Unova before you did. So, technically, you both are our juniors since you two have saved Unova the second time after us,"

"You know… I never thought of that," Rosa said while looking at Nate.

"Me too," Nate agreed.

"Hey, since we also stopped Team Rocket, does that mean we're juniors to Red and Leah, Ethan?"

"It's Leaf, Lyra. And, yeah. Maybe we are,"

"Speaking of those two, where are they?" Lucas asked.

"They're in their friend's room, who was one of the gym leaders who got frozen," Dawn said.

"And, where's Brendan?" May looks around.

"Your dad is having a word with him," Dawn said.

May was about to get up from her bed. But, Hilda stopped her.

"Relax. He doesn't sound angry when he said he wanted to talk to Brendan,"

"But, he did sound angry when he said he also wanted to talk to Barry. Barry just ran away in supersonic speed," Dawn looks up while putting a finger on her chin. Lucas nervously chuckled. This gave a red flag to everyone except for May, who knew exactly what caused the rift between her dad and Barry.

"Lucas, do you know what happened that caused Norman to be angry at Barry?" Dawn looks at her boyfriend, giving a stern look and folding her arms. Everyone focus their attention towards Lucas and May.

"Uh…"

That's when the door burst open.

**A few minutes earlier, by the PC entrance.**

"Norman, do you think that I would just break my promise like that? You know me better than that. When I had my worst moment in my life, May has always my back. And I intend to back her up in return," Brendan said. Norman sighed.

"All right. I have faith in you, Brendan. If you excuse me, there is an emergency gym leader meeting for the unfrozen leaders. I'll be at the PWT in the next few hours if you want to see me. Oh, if you see your blonde friend, please punish him for me,"

"Barry? Sure. I intend to punish him as well,"

Norman smiles as he leaves the Pokemon Center and makes his way to the PWT. Brendan looks on before going back inside the PC and to the room where May is admitted. Then, someone came out from under one of the couches.

"Psst. Brendan. Is he gone?" Brendan turns to the source of the whispers and saw Barry's head, peering out from the couch.

"_Strange. How did he manage to come back here?_" Brendan turns his body to Barry's direction and looks down while having both his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah. He's gone,"

"Sweet," Barry gets out from under the couch. Barry walks ahead. Brendan intends to punch him, but with too many people in the PC lobby, he held it back. Once they arrive by Lucas, May and Nate's room…

"Hey, Barry?"

"Ye-"

Barry's face is met by Brendan's right fist. As a result, the impact caused Barry to tumble back and force open the door.

Everyone inside was just about to know Lucas' answer to Dawn's question earlier when that happened. They turn their attention to the floored Barry followed by Brendan.

"Brendan, seriously?" May frowned.

"What? I'm just doing your dad a favor," Brendan justifying his actions.

"You sure it doesn't have anything to do with the fact that Barry shouted way too close in your ear a lot of times?" Rosa guessed with a sly look.

"Well… Ok. But, I'm doing it mostly for May's dad,"

"_Yeah, right_," Everyone except Brendan and the unconscious Barry thought. They felt that Brendan lied, but they decided to let it slide.

"Oh, yeah. We still haven't heard what Luka had to say," Lyra remembered. They look back at Lucas, who once again is nervous to the point that he didn't bother to correct Lyra.

"_Dang it_,"

**Meanwhile, in another room.**

"Well, you were lucky, Blue. You didn't have Hypothermia or any cold-related illness," Red leaned back on his chair.

"Yeah. You had no idea how boring it was, being frozen in one place for a few days," Blue said while lying down on the bed. He took a swig from a cup and put it on his bedside table.

"You have to thank Professor Colress and the two Professor Junipers. It seems the ice generated by Kyurem wasn't like normal ice. A good thing Hilbert had a Victini. I never knew such a move and a Pokemon like that existed. A dual fire &amp; psychic type? Wow…"

"Well, that's what happens when you hole yourself up at a mountain, Red,"

"Yeah. You know, maybe I should go explore the world. The experience here in Unova made me open my eyes,"

"I'm glad for you. And you do realize that first part you've said just now is exactly what I said when I went up on that stupid mountain to get you down?" Blue smirked.

"Damn it. All right. You win," Red slumps his shoulders. Blue smiled from ear-to-ear.

"But hey, 20 minutes," Red suddenly smirked.

"So not cool, Red," Blue said as his smirk disappeared from his face and replaced by a frown. Blue then remembered something.

"Hey. What happened to Charon and Mewtwo?"

"After Charon got punched in the face, he was escorted to Interpol by the champion, Iris, her predecessor, Alder and the Elite Four after they captured the grunts and the ninjas. As for Mewtwo, he said that he ahas no reason to remain in Unova and left the region. But not before he expressed his gratitude to everyone from saving him,"

"So they have their own ninjas, huh? I'm glad Koga supplied Unova with his own graduates to counter them,"

Red had a sudden thought.

"You know, now that I think about it, how did Ghetsis managed to acquire Mewtwo?"

"That's the question of the day now, huh? You know, now that I think about it, where's Leafy?"

Suddenly, the closet door that is beside Blue's bed opened and out comes a Gengar.

"AHHH!" Blue tumbled out of his bed after he squealed.

"OH MY ARCEUS! Red, did you hear that? He squealed like a girl," Leaf said while laughing hard on the floor after she came out of the closet door.

"HEY! TAKE A PITY ON THE SICK" Blue shouted. Red had some conflicting feelings though.

"Not sure if I should laugh of feel bad. Also, it's a good thing you came out of the closet, Leaf. It's not good to keep secrets within yourself. We accept you for who you are," Red said while smiling slyly.

Leaf didn't know what Red was talking about until she finally registered it. Blue got up and laughed like a maniac.

"BURN! High-five, Red," Blue raised an open hand for Red to smack with his own hand, which he did.

"In your face, Leaf," Blue pointed at Leaf. The latter pouted. She tries to put Red in a guilt trip.

"How could you, Red?" Leaf puts her face into her hands and starts to 'cry' while she is on her knees. Red walks over to her and kneels to her. He tried to remove her hands from her face but met with some resistance. Red had another idea up his sleeve.

"Leaf. Look. Is that a Jigglypuff falling from the sky?"

"NO! WHERE? I'LL SAVE IT!" Leaf shot up, fully exposing her face for Red to get a good look. As he expected, no signs of tears.

"Ha. I knew you didn't cry," Red took advantage of the fact that Leaf loves cute Pokemon, especially his Pikachu.

"Oh, well I tried. I've got to say, you have been a lot more sociable and sly lately, Red,"

"I don't know why. Maybe it's mostly because of you,"

"Awww… Thanks,"

"I didn't intend to thank you,"

Now that has gotten Leaf reeling. Leaf is throwing things at Red in an angry fit with the latter shielding himself with his hands while smiling. Blue just kept on laughing.

"_Remind me to have my revenge on you two_," Leaf thought.

To Be Continued

* * *

**And so, all's well that ends well. The story is drawing to a close. And that closet joke is my attempt at humor. As for the 20 minutes joke made by Red, that's my own take on how long Blue has been champion of the Indigo League before Red beat him, which I felt is a doable amount of time on how long Blue held that position considering what happened in the 1st gen games. It's another one of my attempts on humor. Stay tuned, everyone.**

**It's not over yet. I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. Stay tuned and Please rate &amp; review.**


	33. Farewell For Now

**Got nothing much to say at the start of this chapter. Just read and enjoy. :)**

* * *

**Farewell For Now**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. All rights belong to their owners.**

A few hours later, the heroes all gathered in the room where Lucas, Nate and May are admitted as Falkner, Looker and Elesa has a lot to update on them after the gym leader meeting a few hours ago. Except for Barry, who is being treated for a broken nose thanks to Brendan. Elesa goes to speak first.

"Firstly, on behalf of Unova, we would like to say thank you from saving our region from a lunatic scientist. As for Hilbert, Hilda, Nate and Rosa, thank you again for doing so,"

"Don't mention it, Elesa," Hilbert said.

"We're just doing what we need to do," Rosa said.

"Anyway, Looker has some updates about the criminals. Looker," Falkner lets Looker take center stage.

"Thank you, Falkner. I've already explained this to some of you, but for those who doesn't know. Let me explain again. Ghetsis' sentencing will be held a week from now since the whole incident is now over. He is to be charged with three counts of attempted dictatorship over Unova. In other words, crimes against humanity and Pokemon,"

"What do you think he'll get?" Ethan asked.

"If I have to guess, life imprisonment with a chance of parole after 30 years,"

"He is an old man. I don't think he'll get past 10 years," Brendan commented.

"Don't be so sure, Brendan," May said.

"And, how about Charon?" Lucas sat up.

"Life without parole in solitary confinement," Leaf answered for Looker. Everyone who doesn't know about it before is not surprised.

"That bastard deserves it," Lucas' comment earned him a slap on the head from Leaf, who was sitting next to him.

"OW!"

"Mind your language,"

"Sorry," Lucas meekly said.

"Leaf," Dawn glared at Leaf for hitting her boyfriend as she hugs him. Leaf, however, ignored it. Red shakes his head.

"Oh. I have another update with N,"

"N? What about him?" Hilda said.

"Well, he decided to turn himself in because of that incident when he was the king of Team Plasma here two and a half years ago," Looker folded his arms.

"WHAT?!" The Unova quartet shot up in shock. It's not just them. Everyone in the room is.

"B-but why?" Nate asked.

"I don't know. That's what my superiors told me. If you want to ask why, you have to ask N himself,"

"Why, N?" Hilda sat back down on her chair, crestfallen.

As a result, the Unova heroes felt sad that the person that helped them a lot in the latest incident.

"However…"

The Unova heroes perked up, hoping that there is some light added to this news.

"Because he helped out in the last two Unova incidents, his punishment will be greatly reduced,"

This caused everyone to breathe a sigh of relief.

"At least there is some good news," Hilbert commented.

"No kidding. From what you told us, he deserves to be given a second chance once he is out of jail," Red said.

"Indeed. Anyway, that's all from me. If you excuse me, I must go back to HQ," Looker said.

"Leaving so soon, Looker?" Lucas said while smiling.

"Justice waits for no one. Until then, farewell," Looker smiles at the heroes before he leaves the room. Falkner coughs to get everyone's attention.

"Back to where we were, we received quite a lot of 'get well soon' cards this early morning. And all of them are addressed from Hoenn and Sinnoh to May and Lucas,"

Lucas and May sat up and looked at each other and looked back at Falkner.

"Really?" Both of them said in unison.

"Yep. I'll be right back," Falkner leaves the room momentarily. When he came back, he is carrying a sack of letters over his shoulder and walks to Lucas &amp; May's bedside.

"Here you go," Falkner drops the sack. The Hoenn and Sinnoh heroes grabbed some of the letters.

"Whoa. I didn't think this many people would send us cards," May is in awe.

"Well, you are the former champion and a brilliant coordinator. So, you shouldn't be surprised at all," Brendan said.

"Awww… Thanks,"

"Wow. The number of cards I received is amazing," Lucas said while reading one of the cards,"

"Hey, look. This card is from my mom, Lucas,"

With the rest of the heroes looking on, Nate pouted. It isn't long when Red noticed this.

"What's wrong, Nate?"

"Sure. They get cards while I didn't receive any," Nate mumbled.

"Well, since they were injured yesterday, the news is able to spread in that amount of time. You on the other hand-" Ethan was about to explain why but he is stopped by Nate.

"Fine. I get it,"

"Oh. Falkner. What about the tournament?" Lyra asked a question that certainly made everyone jumped.

"I forgot about the tournament," Brendan smacks his own forehead.

"I think everyone does," Leaf added.

"Yeah. I will admit, some of the gym leaders did forgot about it until Clay reminded us. He said that Scott would postpone the tournament until everything is back in order in Unova," Falkner said.

"Where was Scott, anyways?" Brendan frowned a bit.

"He was taking shelter in Humilau City, since there wasn't any signs of villainous activity there," Elesa answered.

Brendan and May frowned and sweat-dropped when they questioned how capable Scott is in a Pokemon battle.

"I see… So, how long do you think order is bought back?" Leaf asked.

"About a month or so. Because of that, the leaders outside of Unova will head back to their respective regions by tomorrow, in the meantime. The leaders that were frozen will be discharged tomorrow and head back the day after since there isn't any danger to their health," Elesa replied.

"I see…" Leaf said.

The sudden thought of disbanding the team and going back to their home regions left the heroes solemn.

"Anyway, that is all from the gym leader meeting, We'll leave you alone to rest, Nate. Oh, and the gym leaders wish you to get well soon," Elesa said.

"Thanks," Nate smiled slightly. Elesa and Falkner leaves the room.

"So… Will we see each other again?" Lyra asked.

"I sure hope so, Lyra. I'll admit, I enjoyed our time together working as a team," Hilbert smiled.

"Yeah. We did have our crazy moments like that time I flustered the hell out of Brendan," Leaf recalled.

"Don't remind me," Brendan groaned.

"It's not just Brendan. You also flustered the hell out of May and I," Red added.

"Wait, what happened?" Dawn inquired.

"Oh, yeah. All of you weren't there. So, let me tell you," Leaf starts to tell the story and enjoyed it much to the dismay of Red, May and Brendan, who had to listen with dread all over the faces. Except for those three, everyone laughed their hearts out.

"Wow," Nate could only say.

"Oh my Arceus, that was hilarious," Hilda wiped a tear from her left eye. Lyra went to Leaf and high-fived her.

"You can say that again. Ow. My ribs," Lucas agrees before he felt a sudden pain on his backside. Dawn stopped laughing and held Lucas for a while.

"Anyway, enough about our embarrassment, how about we talk about something else?" Red suggested.

Soon enough, they did. The heroes talk about moments that will live in their hearts when they were together, even though it was only a short time and yet, it felt like they've known each other for a long time.

Four days later, after Lucas, May and Nate have been discharged, it's time for the heroes to say goodbye to each other (Except for Barry who went back home immediately after getting treatment for his broken nose). They are now at the Castelia City Main Area where they will separate.

"Well, guess this is it," Hilda said.

"Yeah. It was fun while it lasted," Dawn said.

"Let me say that it's been great knowing all of you. If it's fate that bought every hero together, then thank you, fate," Ethan expresses his gratitude.

"Strange how things worked out," May commented.

"And it worked out well in the end," Rosa added.

"Can't believe that we have to go. I really don't want to separate," Lyra said solemnly.

"Yeah. But, the Pokemon League from our respective regions wants us back to give them a report on what happened here since the gym leaders doesn't really know all the story. It's a pain, I tell you," Brendan scratches his head while closing one eye.

"I know how you feel," Nate sympathizes.

"Don't worry. I'm sure we'll be together again," Leaf smiled.

"But what if one of us dies?" Lucas said with minor dread.

"Lucas…" Dawn groaned as Lucas' pessimistic attitude.

"Oh, and we would like to thank you all again for saving Unova from another crisis," Hilbert said.

"We did what we think it's right. We may go our separate ways, but we will still remember each other in our hearts," Red said.

"Well said, Red. We would welcome you all back here in Unova with open arms," Hilda bowed.

"Thanks, Hilda. Now how about one group photo before we leave?" Leaf recommended.

"Yeah, but we got to put the shopping bags down first," Brendan said. May and Leaf looked at each other before giving their answer.

"Fine,"

Red and Brendan sighed in relief as they put the bags down. Everyone huddled closely after Leaf set the timer to the camera and puts it on the tripod she bought. Lyra, Nate and May are sitting down, Brendan, Hilda, Ethan and Leaf are kneeling and Rosa, Red, Hilbert, Lucas and Dawn are standing. Once the timer stops, the camera used flash, so to speak.

"Hey, once the tournament resumes, we're so going to kick your butts," Brendan claims.

"In your dreams, Brendan," Hilda disagrees.

"Yeah. Because we're going to win," Lyra said.

"Not if Lucas and I can help it," Dawn said.

"Excuse me, former champion, slash, gym leader here," Nate said with smug.

"There are five others who are former league champions, Nate. Besides, I got Red with me," Leaf winked as she grabs Red's left arm. They are now the focus of the other heroes' attention. Red chuckled before Hilbert broke the brief silence.

"We'll find a way to beat all of you," Hilbert smiled.

Then, Rosa's Excadrill and Leaf's Nidoqueen came out of their Pokeballs and starts hugging each other.

"Aw… My Nidy is going to miss your Excadrill," Leaf said.

"Don't worry, Excadrill. You'll see her again," Rosa rubs Excadrill's head. The rest looked on with smiles on their faces.

Later, the Unova heroes are waving to the heroes who are on-board three separate ships that disembarked on the same dock. Red, Leaf, Lyra and Ethan are on the boat to Kanto, Brendan and May back to Hoenn and Lucas and Dawn heads back to Sinnoh.

This is certainly not the last time these heroes get together as they will soon meet again.

To Be Continued

* * *

**There's still a few more chapters to come before this story ends. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please rate &amp; review.**


	34. What Are They Doing Now (Part 1)

**Hey, guys. I hope that you all enjoy the story so far. We're very near the end of it. Now we look at what the heroes are doing since the incident at the Desert Resort. This will be split into two parts. Enjoy.**

* * *

**What Are They Doing Now (Part 1)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. All rights belong to their owners.**

It has been five weeks since the crisis in Unova. Mass rebuilding was needed to restore Unova how it was before in places such as the PWT, the Entralink and Castelia City. Unfortunately, the rebuilding process has pushed back to another two months as Castelia City suffered more damage then everyone initially thought and the ice in PWT also causes cracks to the pavement and the front entrance. That in turn has caused the tournament to be delayed even further. Everyone competing has got the memo, although they were disappointed, especially the heroes. Speaking of the heroes, let's go and see how they're doing.

**Aspertia Lookout, Aspertia City, 3:30 p.m.**

After a hard day's work of accepting challenges, Nate decided to call it a day, let Cheren take over and heads to his favorite spot. He loosened his tie on his white shirt with a brown blazer over his arm. He's also wearing brown pants to match the blazer and brown suede shoes. Once he arrived, he was pleasantly surprised to see Rosa leaning over the rail.

"Rosa?"

"Hm? Hey, Nate. I knew you would be here," Rosa turns around to look at Nate. She's wearing a white blouse with a pink skirt and also white work shoes and her usual visor on her head. Nate walks to her and stands on her right.

"What are you doing here?"

"The work back at the agency has been slow lately. So, I decided to surprise you and wait you here,"

"And how did you know?" Nate leans on the railing with his eyes looking at the scenery.

"After working many hours, I figure you would be here to calm your mind," Rosa looks at Nate.

"Yeah. But, guess what? You're mostly wrong," This got Rosa's attention.

"Really? Prey tell,"

"It just so happens that I felt like coming here. I usually went home and take a nice nap. Let me tell you, using Normal-types is a pain. Why does the tournament have to be delayed," Nate frowned.

"I know… And besides, who asked you to take the role as a gym leader?" Rosa smiled.

"Good point," Nate groaned.

They looked at the scenery for a moment before Rosa said something.

"Hey, I heard about Hugh. Is he Ok?"

"He's still pissed that no one told him about Ghetsis' return. Since he loves his family, he took his rage out all on me since I was in the centre of that incident, and didn't call him" Nate slouches even further.

"Huh? How does his family got to do with this?" Rosa is confused.

"His family knew about it, but didn't tell him when they were in Hoenn for vacation because they know about Hugh's past problems with Team Plasma,"

"I see…"

Silence envelops the two again. Then, Nate has a question.

"Rosa, do you know what our seniors are up to?"

"Huh? Seniors?"

"Hilbert and Hilda," Nate clarified.

"Oh. To be honest, I thought you meant everyone since… Never mind,"

Nate looked at Rosa with a look that says 'What are you talking about?' before setting his gaze on the scenery again.

"I think it's their weekly visit to N today,"

"Really, now? I'm glad our testimonies managed to get him a light sentencing,"

"No kidding. And hey, you know the meaning of 'testimony'?" Rosa is pleasantly surprised.

"Don't push it," Nate is slightly angry. Rosa giggles at his reaction.

"Wanna grab lunch?" Rosa suggested.

"Sure. I'm hungry," Nate agrees. The visor-wearing duo stepped down the stairs to find some food.

Then, Nate's X-Transceiver buzzed. He and Rosa looked at the caller's name. They were shocked on who the caller is. Nate picked up.

**Opelucid Prison, Outskirts Of Opelucid City, 2:50 p.m., 40 minutes earlier**

On the outskirts of Opelucid City on the north, stood a prison surrounded by barbed wire fences. The prison was built due to the first Team Plasma incident nearly three years ago and the fact that the former route 10 was collapsed and created a big, empty land. Since its completion, that is where the Unovian criminals serve their sentence. The prison from above is square and is quite large with a small courtyard in the middle. The walls are painted beige and the prison is three floors high. The corridors' floor is slick and shows no sign of dirt, although the prison cells has only a bed, a window, a sink and a toilet in it. Overall, a typical prison cell.

In the visitors' room, Hilda awaits for a certain person. She's wearing an unzipped black jacket over her white T-shirt and brown leggings. Her hair is in her usual ponytail style, but without her white cap.

She looks around and sees prisoners conversing with family, friends and even their Pokemon. Although, she has to decline some requests for autographs from some of them. Even the guards themselves wanted to take a picture with her when she first entered the prison three weeks ago. The room has many tables and chairs. There are also guards standing in each corner with Herdiers so that the prisoners won't try any funny business.

Then, a man with a green ponytail, wearing an orange jumper-suit stood in front of Hilda while being accompanied by a guard and its Herdier.

"Ma'am. Here's the person you want to see," the guard said.

"Thank you," Hilda said.

The guard tilted his hat before leaving the room with his Herdier.

"Hey, N. How's everything?" N sits down

"Surprisingly well. I opened up to some of the inmates and also got along with some of my former Plasma members,"

"Really? And what did they say?"

"They said that they are still loyal to me, even if Team Plasma is no more,"

"I see. What else have you been doing this past week?"

Hilda and N talked away until their 30 minutes is up. Hilda sees N going back to his cell as he waved goodbye. Hilda waved back as she leaves the room. Moments later, she stepped out of the prison and sees Hilbert waiting for her with his arms folded.

Hilbert is of course wearing his navy blue hoodie jacket, his red cap, his black sling bag, black pants and red shoes.

"Took you long enough," Hilbert smirked.

"What? How long you've been waiting?"

"Fifteen minutes,"

"That's not long, you know,"

"Fair point," Hilbert shrugs his shoulders as the two walk back to Opelucid City.

"How's your rehearsal going?"

"It's going pretty well. But, the director is giving me a hard time considering what happened when I first left the production before the tournament,"

"I see,"

"How's N?" Hilbert decided to change the subject.

"He's doing fine. It seems that he is content with how everything went so far,"

"Huh," Hilbert simply said. They walk without saying anything for a few minutes until Hilbert has to ask something.

"You seem sad. Is it about N?"

"Hm. You could tell?" Hilda looks at Hilbert surprised.

"I know Rosa will. But, yeah. I could tell. Look, don't worry. This is his choice of turning himself in. Besides, it's only a year's sentence. Compare that with what Ghetsis and Charon got,"

"Yeah. That's true," Hilda looks up

"Besides, I want you to get your head in the game in our next training session for the tournament,"

"I see. You want to get your butt kicked again?" Hilda smirked.

"I'll find a way to beat you," Hilbert smiled.

"Bring it on,"

Hilda and Hilbert continued walking as they have just arrived in Opelucid. Then, Hilda's X-Transceiver buzzed. Hilda looks at the caller's name and had a surprised look on her face.

"Hilda, who's that?" Hilbert looks at Hilda before he looks at the screen. He mirrors Hilda's expression. They look at each other, still retaining the shocked look before Hilda picks up the call.

**Resort Area, Sinnoh, 7:30 p.m.**

"Whew. I'm beat,"

Dawn, wearing a purple, long –sleeved t-shirt along with denim jeans, wiped the sweat off her forehead. She has been training in the Battle Frontier to come up with interesting strategies for her and Lucas. But, so far, she has nothing. She hopes that Lucas has something in mind.

When she got on her villa's doorstep, she heard a piano being played and a slightly audible voice.

"Huh. I could've sworn I locked the door," Dawn silently opens the door and sees Lucas, wearing a black T-shirt along with blue trousers, sitting down on a bench, playing the grand piano while singing.

Dawn couldn't believe her ears. She didn't know that her boyfriend could sing and play the piano after four years since they first met. She listens while leaning on the wall. Lucas kept singing to the tune of the piano, unaware like a Bibarel, that Dawn is right behind him.

* * *

_There's no way that I,  
Won't be intimidated by,  
The future that may look so dark,  
I know we can, create a spark,_

__From the bottom of my heart,  
I know we will never be apart,  
_So don't be afraid anymore,  
__I assure you we will soar,_

_To the spark of our love,  
_

* * *

Then, Lucas stopped singing and playing the piano. He startled when he heard clapping behind him. He turns around and sees Dawn smiling while clapping her hands.

"Oh, Dawn. Arceus. You scared me," Lucas said while putting his right hand on his chest.

"Well, this is my villa, you know," Dawn said as she sits next to Lucas.

"Oh, right," Lucas' face turned red. He still gets awkward around Dawn even after a month that they confessed their feelings for each other back at Unova.

"Why didn't you tell me that you can sing and play the piano?" Dawn inquired. Lucas looks down at the piano's keys.

"I didn't think it is worth mentioning," Lucas answered.

"Lucas, are you kidding? It was amazing. Something that is far beyond my imagination," Dawn shifts her position so that her front is facing towards Lucas. Lucas unconsciously glanced at Dawn's developing body. It's apparent that her chest is growing in size and her hips are getting narrower. Lucas' face once again turned red and looked away.

"_Why am I such an awkward idiot? Damn these hormones_," Lucas thought to himself.

"Lucas?" Dawn called, unaware about Lucas' weird behavior.

"Yes?" Lucas looks back at Dawn's face.

"You were spacing out for a moment," Dawn said.

"Oh, sorry. Just thinking… about the events that happened back at Unova. Especially towards you," Lucas lied.

"Lucas, it's not your fault," Dawn touches Lucas' left hand, which sent an electric jolt to his body, which rivals in comparison to how a Joltik would… well, jolt its enemy.

"I know, Dawn,"

"Good. So, what's that song you just sang?" Dawn changes the subject.

"Oh. It's a song that I wrote myself. It's called 'Spark',"

"Wait, you also write songs too?" Dawn is pleasantly surprised even further.

"Yeah," Lucas smiled slightly.

"But why didn't you tell me this?"

"The truth is… I want to be a musician. Ever since I played my first instrument when I was 8, I realized I want to become one," Lucas explained.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I told this to Professor Rowan and he fully supports me. He said that he can give me hours off on my job as his assistant so that I could practice," Lucas further explains.

"Wow. Smart and talented," Dawn is in awe at her boyfriend's ability. Then, she remembered something.

"Oh, Lucas. What are you doing here in the first place?"

"Oh, yeah. I wanted to talk to you about a strategy I came up with,"

"REALLY?! That't great. Ugh… I tried to come up with one, but I got nothing," Dawn grimaced while sighing in relief.

Then, Dawn heard something buzzing in her bag. She takes it out.

"Is that your X-Transceiver?" Lucas said.

"Yeah. The only people that know my number are our friends that we met in Unova. I wonder who's calling,"

They both look at the caller's name and their eyes are wide open. Dawn picks up the call.

To Be Continued

* * *

**About that song Lucas sang, it is an excerpt from a song that I wrote called 'Spark'. I'm a beginner in songwriting. So, I have a LOT to learn about it. Next part will see what the Kanto, Johto and Hoenn heroes are doing and also reveal who made the call to the Unova and Sinnoh heroes. Stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	35. What Are They Doing Now (Part 2)

**All right. Now we move on to the Kanto, Johto and Hoenn heroes. Enjoy.**

* * *

**What Are They Doing Now (Part 2)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. All rights belong to their owners.**

**Lilycove City, Hoenn, 5 p.m.**

"SWAMPERT! HYDRO CANNON!" A person shouted.

A Swampert blasted a huge water beam on a rock at the beaches of Lilycove. The rock is still intact. The person decides to try another approach.

"BRELOOM! USE BRICK BREAK!"

A Breloom heads to the wet rock in full speed and strikes it hard with its short arms. The rock is smashed into pieces.

"Hmm… Breloom's attack is very strong. But, Swampert's Hydro Cannon did not cause any damage to the rock unlike what I imagined earlier," The person is deep in thought.

"Oh. Excuse me,"

The person turns around and sees a brunette with blue eyes wearing a red bow with a big white line in the middle on her hair which causes the long bangs to split into two, a red tank top over a black tank top with white short shorts over a pair of biker shorts. Other than the biker shorts, she got all of it while she was in Unova.

"Oh, hey, May," the person said as they call back their Swampert and Breloom back into their Pokeballs.

"Do I know you?" May scrutinizes the person before her before she recognizes that white cloth cap on his head.

"Wait, Brendan?" May stood back a bit.

"Yep. Surprised?" Brendan took off his cap and let his medium-length hair flow freely.

"Wow. You look different," May looks at Brendan up and down.

Brendan's skin has gotten tanner due to him spending a lot of time under the sun training in Lilycove. He had his hair grow a bit and dyed it brown from black and also changed his clothes. He now wears a red and black T-shirt with the black parts on top of his shoulders and a shape that resembles a sickle with its sharp ends pointing upwards joined by two columns that goes until the shirt's bottom.

The shirt itself is quite unique. It has a zipper that goes from the neck level to the chest. He is also wearing black pants with grey parts on the hem of the pants along with white shoes with black outlines and green soles. Like May, he also got all of his clothes from Unova except his favorite cap.

"Strange. That's what you told me when I first tried these clothes on. And besides, I know that you find me attractive," Brendan smirked while folding his arms.

"That's not what I meant. And don't put words into my mouth," May is quite angry much to Brendan's enjoyment.

"Keep telling yourself that," Brendan sits down on his favorite rock.

"But, seriously. You changed your hair color?" May tilted her head to the left.

"Yeah. Thought I would look better this way. So, what brings you here?" Brendan shrugged his shoulders as he puts his cap back on.

"It's about that 'news'," May said.

"Oh. That," Brendan simply said without giving a proper explanation.

"Why did you turn down being reinstated?" May inquired. Brendan sighed before giving his answer.

"It's all thanks to Unova. Unova has a lot of Pokemon that you and I have never seen before, May. Take Rosa's Excadrill, for example. Thanks to my dad, I'm able to get data on it and I'm very impressed about its potential. And that means something coming from me," Brendan explains.

"Still, is it worth turning down being champion again?" May sits next Brendan on the rock.

"I will admit. That is a question that I can't answer yet,"

Then, a buzzer is heard from May's new waist-bag. She takes it out and sees that it is her X-Transceiver that is buzzing.

"Who's that?" Brendan asked. Both looked at May's X-Transceiver screen and saw a name that they both did not expect to see on the screen. May answers the call.

**Route 34, Johto, 1 p.m.**

"All right, Miltanks. Time to feed you,"

Ethan is helping out on his grandparents' day care center. He just poured Pokemon food into a through from a bucket for the group of Miltanks that are hungry. They wasted no time digging in.

Ethan rubbed the sweat off his forehead with a towel that was wrapped around his neck.

"Working hardly, huh?" A voice came out of nowhere. Ethan knew that voice.

"Hey, Lyra," Ethan turned around to look at Lyra leaning on the wooden fence. There was one particular detail that struck Ethan surprised. Lyra's hair is not in her usual pigtails. She let her long hair down.

"Lyra. Why is your hair like that?" Ethan said while rubbing his hands with the towel.

"I lost one of my hair bands. So, I'm going to Goldenrod to buy another one. Want to come with?" Lyra asked.

"Yeah, sure. Let me go ask my grandpa," Ethan went inside. A few minutes later, Ethan came back out from the front door, wearing his black and yellow cap with his red hoodie jacket over his white shirt with black 3-quarter pants. He was quite stunned when he found a bigger version of the clothes that he wore when he and Lyra first started their journey four years ago.

"Let's go," Ethan said. Lyra called out her PIdgeot and used Fly to Goldenrod City after she and Ethan got on it. Once they arrived, they went to the Goldenrod Department Store. They went to a clothes and accessory shop on the 4th floor, the same floor where the vitamins (Ex: Protein, Iron) are also sold on the same floor. While Lyra is browsing for hair bands…

"You know Lyra…" Ethan trailed off while looking at her curiously.

"Hm?" Lyra turns her head to the right where Ethan is.

"You actually look good with your hair down," Ethan commented. Lyra shifts her body to face Ethan's.

"Really? Well, thanks for that comment. But, I feel that I would lose a part of my identity if I don't put up my pigtails,"

"I see," Ethan glanced behind him and sees a bookstore.

"Hey, Lyra. I'll be at the bookstore. Meet me at the food court in 15, Ok?" Ethan said.

"Yeah, sure. Meet you there,"

Ethan and Lyra briefly separate. A few minutes after browsing, Lyra has bought her hair bands. When she made her way to the food court, she suddenly remembered something.

"Oh, yeah. I need to get that book for mom's birthday. I just know she will love it," Lyra made a U-turn and heads inside the bookstore. When she was looking for the book, she ran into Ethan just as he finished his purchase. Ethan is surprised when he saw Lyra in the bookstore.

"WHOA! Lyra, why are you here?" Ethan nearly dropped his purchase out of startle.

"I came to get a book from my mom. Huh? What's that you bought, Ethan?" Lyra looked down at the reading material Ethan just bought. He quickly hid it behind his back.

"Oh, this? It's something I like to read," Ethan nervously chuckled.

"Why are you hiding it from me?"

"Uh…"

Ethan knew he has no way to get out of this predicament. But thankfully, his butt is saved thanks to a breaking news story on the bookstore's TV. The news anchor starts talking on the TV.

"This just in, another landslide has just occur at route 45. It seems that there were at least 20 people and Pokemon alleged to be dead and there are reports of multiple people and wild Pokemon suffering injuries. However, this is just the preliminary report. This has been the third landslide to happen in both the Kanto and Johto regions. We'll have more on this story once we hear anything. Now-"

"Oh my Arceus…" Lyra covers her mouth with both her hands. Ethan took a step to be beside her. Deep inside, he's relieved that that breaking news story has just bailed him out. Then, Lyra's X-Transceiver, which was on her wrist ever since she got it starts buzzing.

"Lyra, your X-Transceiver," Ethan points at Lyra's wrist.

"Hm?" Lyra raised her wrist. She looks at the caller's name. Much to her and Ethan's surprise, Lyra picked it up.

**Pallet Town, Kanto, 3:00 p.m.**

Leaf makes her way to a certain person's house. Once she arrived, she knocks on the door. A woman in her late 30's opened. That woman is Red's mom.

"Oh. Hello, Leaf. If you're looking for Red, he's training at the back yard,"

"Ugh. I should've known. Thank you," Leaf enters the house and exits via the back door and saw Red training with his Charizard. After it used Blast Burn on a rotting log, it breathes heavily. The so-called backyard is actually a huge field that anyone in Pallet can use.

"I see you're training hard," Leaf approaches Red.

"Hm? Oh. Hey, Leaf. Charizard. Return," Red said with a monotone voice as returns his Charizard back to his Pokeball.

"Why are you so serious? Is it because that I sent that picture of you hugging Keldeo to Blue?" Leaf deviously giggled. Red growled slightly. He remembered the message that Blue sent via PokeGear along with the picture of him hugging Keldeo.

"Aw… Who knew Red can be this cute? XD"

Back at the present, Red shakes his head, trying to forget that moment. He goes to ask Leaf.

"What do you want?"

"I'm here to bring you to go around Kanto. You know, go outside,"

"But, I'm outside,"

"Oh for goodness sake, Red. Ever since our 'date', you have been sitting around at home training,"

"Yeah. Everyone in Pallet has promised me to not disturb me while I'm training. So, why bother going back to Mt. Silver?"

"That's not the point, Red. I just… want to spend time with you like we did when we both started our journey," Leaf started to cry as she held her left elbow.

"Leaf…" Red looks at Leaf with sadness. He then realized something.

"Leaf, did you use the tournament at Unova to make me go spend time with you?"

"Guess the Meowth's out of the bag. Yeah. I did use the tournament as an excuse to spend time with you. And, I enjoyed every minute of it. When you, me and Blue were back together before the tournament draw and in the PC room, I was happy. Happy that the three of us were back together, even just for a brief moment. That's why I went all out and fluster you and Blue when I have the chance. It was just like back then," Leaf laughed weakly, still can't contain the waterworks.

"So, the 16 badges you earned across Kanto and Johto-"

"It was so that I can see you again,'

They didn't speak to one another for a few moments as Red is trying to let what Leaf told to sink in. Then, Leaf didn't expect what comes next. She suddenly found herself in an embrace from Red.

"If you have told me earlier, I would've said yes,"

"Then, will you-"

Red broke the embrace to look at Leaf's face.

"Of course I would, Leaf. Now come on. Let's go around Kanto for old times sake. And how about we pay Blue a visit in Viridian?" Red suggested with a smile.

Upon hearing that, Leaf stopped the waterworks and smiled from ear-to-ear.

'Great idea, Red," Leaf nodded.

"Let's go,"

Leaf and Red went back inside the house. They found Red's mom, sitting on the couch, watching TV.

"Mom, I'm going out with Leaf for a while,"

"That's great, dear. Oh, and don't go to route 45. There was a landslide there,"

"Route 45?" Leaf said.

"It's on the news. Here,"

Red and Leaf went closer to the TV. The news anchor said that there were people and Pokemon dead and some are injured on the scene of the tragedy.

"I wish we can do something to help those people and Pokemon. Those people's families have lost their loved ones," Leaf said.

"I know, Leaf. Those poor people. And this is the third landslide," Red's mom said.

What they both said earlier caused Red's brain to work in full efficiency. Red had a sudden idea, but he needs to talk to Leaf about it privately

"Mom, we have to go. I'll see you at dinner.

"Sure, dear. See you," Red's mom waved goodbye as Red and Leaf left the house. Once they're outside…

"Leaf, I have an idea that is so crazy, then I'm surprised myself that I came up with it,"

"Really? What is it?"

Red tells Leaf his idea. Once he's done explaining, Leaf agrees at first, but she then remembers something.

"Do you think they will agree to it?" Leaf asked.

"We won't know until all of us have discussed about it. I have my X-Transceiver. How about yours?"

"I still have it,"

"You contact the Unova heroes and I'll contact the Hoenn and Sinnoh heroes,"

Leaf nodded. They searched into their X-Transceivers for the names of their friends. Once they dialed, their friends picked up.

"Hello?" Lyra, Ethan, Brendan, May, Lucas, Dawn, Hilbert, Hilda, Nate and Rosa all said in unison on Red's and Leaf's X-Transceiver screens.

"Are you all up for a reunion this week?" Red and Leaf said simultaneously.

To Be Continued

* * *

**Two details I need to point out:**

**1\. Decided to use the opportunity for Brendan and May to change their attire from their old R/S/E one to the 3rd gen remakes using this story as an explanation.**

**2\. If you're wondering what Ethan bought from the bookstore, it will be revealed in one episode of the series I intend to write after this story is finished.**

**So, what do you think? Please rate &amp; review.**


	36. The Proposal

**I forgot to tell everyone about Lucas in the last chapter. I decided to make him an aspiring musician as a creative attempt like how I did with the Unova heroes. Anyway, we're on the 2nd last chapter of the story. Enjoy.**

* * *

**The Proposal**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. All rights belong to their owners.**

**Castelia City, Unova, 12:00 p.m.**

A few days later, two people entered a building in Castelia City. The building is one of the buildings that have just been rebuilt among others as the other buildings are still being worked on.

The two people have just entered the elevator. One of them starts to talk.

"I wonder what Red and Leaf has in mind," the person said.

"No idea, Lucas. But it seems pretty big if they asked all of us to reunite. It's been a month since we last saw each other," the other person said.

"No kidding, Dawn," Lucas smiled. He wrapped his right arm around Dawn's waist and bought her closer so that he could kiss her cheek, which he does. This bought out a giggle from Dawn. Then, they arrived at a floor. The floor has three doors. One in the middle and one each on both sides. Lucas and Dawn approached the door in the middle. On the door reads 'Rosa's Detective Agency'.

"Wow… She's only about a year or two younger than us and she has her own detective agency," Dawn is very impressed.

"You can say that again," Lucas concurs.

They enter the room and they were amazed by the amount of activity that is going on inside the agency. There are people running around from left to right, passing each other documents. A group of people has just burst through between Dawn and Lucas to exit the door. Then, a familiar voice greets them.

"Yeah. It gets really busy at this time,"

Lucas and Dawn know that voice. They turned to their left and…

"ROSA!" Lucas and Dawn said unison.

"Long time no see, you two. I'll show you two the meeting room to wait for the others. I've got some more work to do in the meantime," Rosa leads the way as Lucas and Dawn follows.

"So, anyone else has arrived?" Lucas asked while they're walking.

"Nope. You two are the first, they'll be here shortly. Oh. Here we are," Rosa said.

They arrived at a door. Rosa opens it for them.

"I'll be back once everyone arrives. In the meantime, make yourselves at home,"

Once Lucas and Dawn enters, Rosa closes the door. Immediately after that, someone wearing a white ninja outfit came down from the ceiling, causing both Lucas and Dawn to scream in shock. In fact, Lucas actually fainted from the shock. Lucky, Dawn is there to catch him.

"LUCAS!"

"OH MY ARCEUS!" the person that just came down from the ceiling laughed. Dawn recognized that voice immediately.

"Hilda?"

The person took off her mask and revealed her face. She ruffled her hair a bit to make sure it flows freely. Then, someone else came out from hiding behind one of the file cabinets that is facing the door. He's holding a camera.

"Sorry. It was Hilda's idea. She decided to take a picture of everyone's reaction when they come in after she 'ambushes' them,"

"But, it's a good idea right, Hilbert?"

"Still not sold on it," Hilbert folded his arms.

"And, you got Rosa to help you out?" Dawn said while still holding Lucas. Hilda and Hilbert nodded.

"Anyway, can you help me get Lucas on that chair?" Dawn tries to prop Lucas up to a chair. Hilda and Hilbert helped out and they succeed in doing so.

"So, how have you been Dawn?" Hilda smiled.

"I've been doing great. Lucas and I are totally amped up for the tournament. And how are you two doing?"

"I'm fine. Not so sure about Hilbert, though. Every time we battle, I usually win," Hilda smirked.

"I defeated you sometimes. Give me some credit," Hilbert is annoyed. Hilda looked at Lucas and suddenly thought of an idea.

"Hey, Dawn. Want in on the scaring prank?"

As if they communicated each other by telepathy, Dawn knew exactly what Hilda is referring to. Leaving Hilbert having to play the 'straight-man' role.

"Please tell me you two are not thinking what I think you're going to do,"

Later, two other people came into the meeting room. One person came in and looked shocked at the scene before him.

"Thanks for showing us around, Rosie," the other person said. She came in and saw her friend looking shocked.

"What's wrong, Ethan?" the person said.

She looked in front and immediately knows why. They see Lucas, still unconscious, with his body slumped on the chair. He had some red liquid on the corners of his lips and his stomach. Then, someone came down from the ceiling, causing the two people to scream. Then, a flash came out of nowhere. After that, Dawn and Hilbert came out from their hiding spots, with the former laughing. Hilbert on the other hand just shook his head.

"Dear Arceus. Your reactions are priceless. Good job, Hilda," Dawn gives a thumbs up.

Hilda took her mask off. And, continues laughing.

"You should've seen the looks of your faces, you two. Especially, Lyra,"

Ethan &amp; Lyra is confused at the laughing duo of Dawn and Hilda. Hilbert explains the prank. Ethan grimaced. But, Lyra seems to be laughing it off.

"All right. You all got me,"

"Still, you all nearly gave me a heart attack," Ethan held his chest with his right hand.

"They certainly gave Lucas one," Hilbert folded his arms.

"Do you think we should wake him up?" Lyra suggested.

"Yeah. I'm getting bored of the prank. Besides, staying on the ceiling too long will give cramps on my limbs," Hilda

"Let me wake him up," Dawn walk towards him very seductively, much to Ethan, Lyra, Hilbert and Hilda's surprise. She straddled herself onto Lucas' lap and starts kissing him passionately. This made Lyra go all fluffy, Hilbert and Hilda wide-eyed and Ethan having a nosebleed.

"Excuse me," Ethan excuses himself and made a Beedrill-line (A/N: Lame pun, I know) for the nearest tissue box.

Then, Lucas suddenly started to react by moving his arms around Dawn's neck. After a while, they broke from the kiss with Lucas finally wide awake and Dawn got off his lap.

"I could get used to that. Also, why does my stomach feel wet?" Lucas looks down and saw a red liquid on his jacket. He then looks beyond Dawn and saw the rest of the heroes who just arrived.

"Hey, Lucas. How are you?" Ethan waved with his left hand while rubbing his bloody nose with a tissue in the other.

Upon realizing that they had an intimate moment in front of everyone, Lucas suddenly flared up in a flustered way and starts to mumble incoherently. Dawn could only giggle which lead to Lucas' temperature to rise even more.

"Uh… How are old are you both?" Hilbert asked.

"Turning 16 this year. Why?"

For reasons that they don't know, Hilbert and Hilda are quite speechless.

"Now why can't you two be like that?" Lyra got in between both Hilda and Hilbert with both her arms around both of their shoulders. This caused the first Unova heroes to blush.

"LYRA!" Ethan grabbed Lyra from behind and covered her mouth. This caused her eyes to closed shut while her arms flailing. Then, someone came in.

"What's up, everyone? May's in the house," May raise both her arms while closing her eyes and smiled. When she opened them, she is confused about the scene before her.

"Oh. Hey, May. Whoa. You look different," Ethan said. Upon hearing that, everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at May's new appearance.

"Wow. Ethan's right. You do look different," Hilda commented.

"A nice change of pace. And it looks well on you too," Hilbert added.

"Thanks. But, you should see Brendan,"

Then, another person comes in.

"I know she's a detective, but I didn't think she has an agency this big," the person talked to himself.

"TA-DA! Ladies and gentlemen, let me introduce to you: The new Brendan," May introduces her friend.

"Huh?" Brendan stood while looking at May confused.

Everyone in the room is even more amazed at Brendan's new look.

"May, are you sure that's Brendan?" Lucas stood up in shock.

"Sure I may have changed my looks but I'm still the guy that can kick anyone's ass," Brendan folded his arms.

"That's Brendan all right," Hilda closes her eyes and smiles weakly.

"So, where's Red, Leaf and the idiot?" Brendan scans the room.

"Please don't talk about Nate like that, Brendan," Hilbert said.

"I'll talk whatever the way I want, drama king," Brendan ignored Hilbert's plea.

"Hey, I can take you on whenever and wherever, Mr. Angry,"

And that's how the verbal warfare between Hilbert and Brendan started. Everyone who is in the room tried to break the fight when suddenly…

"HONK!"

"OW!"

Everyone covered their ears in pain. They immediately know who was responsible.

"Arceus. It's as if that you all didn't separate," the voice said with her ears covered with headphones.

"Sorry, guys. Leaf's idea," another person said whose ears are also closed with headphones.

Everyone turned around and were happy to see the two people.

"Hey, Red. Hey, Leaf," Hilda greeted them first. Everyone followed suit, expressing their delight that Red and Leaf are here. Then, Leaf's Nidoqueen and Rosa's Excadrill came out and hugged each other in sheer joy.

"My Nidy missed your Excadrill a lot, Rosa,"

"Yeah. My Excadrill has been quite glum lately. I'm so glad to see it happy again,"

"Hey. Where's Nate?" Red asked after he scanned the room. Right on cue, Nate bursts in.

"HEY! Sorry, I'm late… Gym leader duties," Nate huffed as he ran out of breath.

"Better late than never, Nate," Red said. Nate replied with a small smile.

"Hey, Mr. Bush," May said with a smirk. Some of the heroes laughed silently.

"Stop… Calling me that," Nate still ran out of breath, point weakly at May as he dragged himself on a chair. Then, the door opens again.

"All right. Since everyone is here, might as well start the meeting," Rosa closes the door behind her. Everyone took their seats with Red standing at the far end of the table.

"Ok. First of all, it's good to see all of you again. Anyway, I have a proposition for everyone. So, just hear me out. We all have one thing in common. All of us saved our region from a crisis. Can I ask you all a question? Do you all love to help people and make them happy?" Red asked.

"Of course. I think all of us do. Right?" Hilbert said. Everyone nodded.

"The reason why I asked everyone this is because that there were three landslides that happened in both Kanto and the Johto region. The authorities are puzzled on why these landslides happen. I want to help. But, I realized that it's going to take more than Leaf and I to deal with it as there are a lot to cover on these incidents,"

"Oh. Those landslides," Ethan remembered.

"I've heard of that incident back in Sinnoh," Lucas added.

"Yes. And who knows, there might be other incidents that happened in your regions, right?" Leaf asked.

"Actually, yeah. There was a passenger boat that sank right off the shores of Slateport. There were a lot of people and Pokeballs went missing. But most of the passengers managed to got on the lifeboats," Brendan recalled.

"Thank goodness for that," Hilda commented.

"See? Anyway, what I'm saying is that I asked you all to gather here is because I want to form a team that is willing to help other people and Pokemon throughout the world. And I want you all to join Leaf and I," Red finished explaining.

The other heroes looked at each other. Red noticed that some of them were hesitant. He saw it coming. But, he chooses to listen before jumping to conclusions. He's unaware that Leaf is looking at his face to try and interpret what is he thinking. Dawn speaks up.

"First of all, it's a really good idea. But there are some concerns. Such as where exactly would our base be? Because I don't think everyone would be comfortable about leaving our home regions,"

Leaf suddenly smiled, much to everyone's (minus Red) confusion.

"I thought so. That's why I have a question for all who is not from Unova. Did you take notice on where Unova is and how long does it take to get here from your respective regions?"

"Wait. So, the base is gonna be here in Unova?" Nate stood up. Red and Leaf nodded.

"But, why?" Rosa said.

"We're getting to that. Anyway, here's the map of the whole world," Leaf took out the map and un-roll it. She then lays it out on the table so everyone could see it. Everyone stood up and gathered around the map. Leaf pointed at a pointy bit of land in the middle that goes up until the map ends.

"Red and I did our research and if you look here. This is Unova. And on the left here is Kanto and Johto. And, on the southeast is Hoenn. And on the southwest here is Sinnoh. Now, if I use a ruler here, I'm going to measure the distance between all regions and Unova,"

"Of course you use it. How are you going to measure it?" Brendan said with an insulting tone. Leaf glowered at him.

"I'll get you back for that," Leaf thought.

She starts to measure the distance of Kanto/Johto to Unova. The distance is taken at 30 cm. She does the same for all the other regions. Once she is done, everyone is surprised. All of the other regions distance to Unova is 30 cm.

"Wait, so you all didn't know about it?" Leaf said. Everyone (minus Red) shake their heads.

"Don't worry. Red and I didn't know about it until we did our research," Leaf smiled. Red starts to talk.

"So, there you have it. That's why Leaf and I decided to choose Unova as a base for our operations. It's because Unova is a central hub for all the regions here and getting here is not a problem,"

"But, what about our friends and families?" May brought up a question. Hilbert decides to answer for Red and Leaf.

"We all traveled around our regions before. So, I think they will be Ok with you all moving to Unova as long as it is for a great cause,"

"And besides, we would love everyone here to be in Unova," Nate said.

"So, I take it that the Unova heroes are Ok with this plan?"

"Yep," Hilda answered.

"Of course," Hilbert said.

"I like the idea," Nate gives a thumbs up.

"Well, only if EVERYONE agrees," Rosa looks at the Johto, Hoenn and Sinnoh heroes. They looked at each before Ethan sighed and spoke.

"What about the people you know back at Kanto?"

Red and Leaf looked at each other before Red answered.

"We talked to our parents, Professor Oak and among others. They agree to it,"

"In that case, we would like to talk to our friends and families before we can make a decision," Lyra said.

"This might take a while, though," Lucas commented.

"Take your time," Leaf said.

Ethan, Lyra, Brendan, May, Lucas and Dawn left the room to make a call to their loved ones as the others stay. The formation of the team depends on what the Johto, Hoenn and Sinnoh heroes' friends and families have got to say.

To Be Continued

* * *

**About the distance between all the regions that was mentioned, another creative attempt. So, what do you think? Please rate &amp; review. Stay tuned for the final chapter.**


	37. The New Beginning

**And so, the final chapter begins. What will the other heroes say? Read on and enjoy. :)**

* * *

**The New Beginning**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. All rights belong to their owners.**

10 minutes later, the Johto, Hoenn and Sinnoh heroes contact their loved ones using their regions mode of cellular communications. While they were talking to them, the Kanto and Unova heroes sit back and relax while waiting for their answers. Leaf leans back on her chair, feeling bored that she has nothing to do. She sees Nate playing a game on his Nintendo 3DS. Curious, she sits on the chair next to him.

"Whatcha' playing?"

"Super Smash Bros. Dammit. Stupid Bob-ombs," Nate cursed.

"Oh,"

That's when Leaf realized something. She opened her bag and dug deep inside. She then took out something. She gleefully smiled and decides to tap Nate on the shoulder.

"YES! Got first. So, what is-"

Leaf shows him that she too has a 3DS. Then, another arm holding a 3DS comes into view. Leaf and Nate sees that it's Hilda smiling. Then, Hilbert joins in with a 3DS of his own. Rosa also shows her 3DS as well. They looked each other in the eye, knowing what they must do next.

"I wonder what they're taking so long," Red yawns as he is tired looking at the window that oversees the central area. He turns around and sees that Leaf and the Unova heroes looking at their 3DS screens with flaming intent in their eyes.

"Must. Avoid. The. Others," Nate grits his teeth.

"HEY! WHO HIT ME WITH THE HAMMER?!" Rosa shouted.

"HA! GOT A KO!" Hilbert pumped his fist.

"Think again," Leaf said.

Hilbert and Rosa got so competitive that they didn't see the Smash Ball coming in. Leaf took advantage and duly got the Smash Ball.

"See ya, boys,"

Leaf, using Rosalina and Luma, summoned her final smash as she got close to Little Mac (Nate) and Captain Falcon (Hilbert). With their damage percentage high, there was no hope of them surviving as they were duly KO'd with 20 seconds left remaining. Leaf was about to celebrate when she realizes something odd.

"Hey, where's Rosa's character?"

As it turns out, Robin (Rosa) was clinging on the edge and avoided the Final Smash. Rosa took advantage of Leaf's lapse of concentration as she KO'd Rosalina (Luma has already been KO'd by Little Mac) with Robin's Forward Slash (With Levin Sword) as Rosalina's damage percentage is at 137% at the last second. After that, the results were shown and showed that the KO mattered. Rosa beats out Leaf to 1st place by just one point with Nate and Hilbert tied for third. Rosa smiled at Leaf, much to her chargrin.

"I want a rematch," Nate demanded.

"Sure," Hilbert accepts.

"Guys, what are you doing?" Red raised his left eyebrow.

"We're playing Super Smash Bros. on the 3DS," Leaf faced to Red before getting here eyes back on the 3DS. She and the others are now selecting their characters.

"Uh… What's a 3DS and what's Super Smash Bros.?"

That was probably the wrong thing to say. Leaf and the Unova heroes froze and dropped their 3DSes on the table, looking horrified at Red.

"D-did I say something bad?" Red sweat-dropped with his shoulders stiff.

Leaf and the Unova heroes' eyes are shining like yellow stars while their upper parts of their faces goes black with frowning mouths. They marched to Red, who has his back up to a wall.

**Moments later…**

"Hey, guys. We're-" Lucas comes back into the room with Dawn when they see a scene that perplexes them. They see Leaf and the Unova heroes being angry, looking down on Red of all people, who is squatting down.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN ALL THIS TIME?!" Hilbert rages.

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU'RE MISSING?!" Rosa furiously said.

"RED! YOU NEED TO GET IN TOUCH WITH THE WORLD MORE!" Hilda shouted.

"HOW DARE YOU NOT KNOW WHAT A 3DS IS?!" Nate pointed at Red.

"NOW YOU KNOW WHY HOLING YOURSELF ON THAT MOUNTAIN ISN'T GOOD!" Leaf scolded.

Then, Ethan and Lyra come into the room, joining Dawn and Lucas.

"Why is Red getting scolded?" Lyra points at the commotion.

"Nooooo idea," Dawn with a long reply.

"We're gone for just a few minutes and this happens," someone commented. Ethan and Lyra turned around and sees Brendan and May.

"Hey," Ethan greeted them.

"What exactly did Red do? I can't imagine anything he did wrong. That's usually Brendan's position," May commented.

"HEY!" Brendan shouted. That caught the attention of Nate.

"Oh, you're back. Can you believe that Red doesn't know what a 3DS is?" Nate points at Red while looking at them.

"Well, I'm sure there's a-" Lucas stop himself from saying anything further. The reason is because he felt a dangerous aura surrounding him. He noticed that the rest that just came in have blood red eyes and their figures over-towering Lucas figuratively. The other five marched to Red and joins the bandwagon of scolding Red.

"Really?" Lucas slumped his shoulders. He glanced at Leaf's bag and saw her trusty air-horn. He has to do something to get the heat off of Red.

"_Now or never_," Lucas thought. He grabs his headphones from his bag and puts it on his head. He then grabbed the air-horn and…

'HONK!'

"OW!"

The fracas stopped. Red breathe a HUGE sigh of relief.

"Thanks, Lucas," Red gives a thumbs up to Lucas.

"You're welcome, Red. Anyway, can we please get back on the topic? We would like to tell what our loved ones say," Lucas explains.

"I forgot. So, what did they say?" Hilda stands up in anticipation.

Lucas looks at Dawn, who looks back. They are both smiling.

"They're willing to support us for a noble cause," Dawn said while nodding.

"Besides, Professor Rowan said that it is a good opportunity to complete the National Dex," Lucas added.

"That's the same thing my dad said," Brendan said.

"And who's your dad?" Nate asked.

"Professor Birch," Brendan answered.

"So, your dad is a professor?" Hilbert said.

"Yep,"

"So does that mean you'll be joining us?" Red said. Brendan and May replied with a nod.

"That leaves the Johto heroes," Rosa folds her arms. Attention is now turned to Ethan and Lyra. Ethan starts to speak.

"Well, after we pointed out that Red and Leaf actually was behind the idea…"

"Professor Elm and our parents actually fell over their chairs and couldn't believe it. He said that since it's their idea they support us,"

"Then that means…" Leaf muttered.

"WOO-HOOOOO!"

Everyone is in jubilation as they have got clearance to form a new team. They high-five each other before they got into a circle and put their hands in the middle.

"So what should we call ourselves?" Red asked everyone.

"Ooh. Team Awesome," Lyra said.

"Nah. I prefer Team Exciting," Dawn suggested.

"How about Team Kickass?" Brendan said.

"No way. I vote for The Crazy Squad," May said.

"Wait. I got it. How about Team Awesome Exciting Kickass Crazy Squad?" Nate compromised. Everyone looked at him with bewilderment.

"What?"

"I got it. Helping Everyone Realizing Objectives," Ethan said.

Now everyone is looking at Ethan confused. This time, Ethan has an explanation.

"Take the first letter of each word. What would you get?" Ethan asked. Red realized what Ethan is saying.

"Hero," Red looked at everyone. That in turn caused everyone to look at each other.

"We have saved our home regions before and we love helping other people," Hilbert explains further when he realized the meaning behind the name.

"Exactly," Ethan simply said.

"So. From now on, this team is known as H.E.R.O.," Red declares the team name.

"And I got a chant for us to use. All right. Repeat after me," Dawn tells everyone the chant. They quickly got into it.

"All right. Since it's your chant, Dawn. Take it away,"

"Ok. On my count of three, everyone. Ready?" Dawn looks at everyone, who nodded.

"ONE, TWO, THREE!"

"TEAM HERO, HERE WE GO!"

Everyone raise their hands in the air with celebration. That moment marks the foundation of one of the biggest teams/organization in the whole world that dedicate themselves to helping others.

**THE END**

* * *

**That chant was corny, I know. Took me a while to come up with it because I feel that the team needed something to stand out a bit. I also added a reference from the movie **'Shrek the Third' in** there somewhere. Try to find it. Anyway, that concludes the story. I intend to create a series of one-shots involving the heroes themselves working as a team to help other people. Right now, I intend to focus on my Baka and Test story involving my OC.**

**I would like to thank the people who took their time to read this, fave this and followed this story for updates. It really encourages to move forward with more stories. Thank you once again. :)**


End file.
